Casamento real, paixão real
by kacardoso
Summary: Dana Marton


**Casamento Real, Paix****ã****o Real**

_**Saved By The Monarch**_

_**Dana Marton**_

_**Ela iria realizar o desejo de um principe...**_

Para o príncipe Miklos, um casamento digno da realeza era um dever real, um passo para salvar seu amado e sitiado país. Infelizmente, a noiva escolhida por ele, a bela e inteligente Judit Marezzi, não percebeu que suas férias incluíam um casamento arranjado. Na verdade, desde o momento em que se encontraram, nada aconteceu como planejado. Uma perigosa combinação os reuniu e arrastou o casal para uma prisão nos Alpes. Com seu treinamento militar, Miklos se encarregou de mantê-los em segurança. O perigo os envolvia, assim como uma paixão... pelo reino dele, pela honra de uma terra livre e por um amor profetizado desde o berço.

_**Digitalização e Revisão:**_

_**Projeto Revisoras**_

Tradução _Cl__á__udia O'Connor_

HARLEQUIN

S

2010

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V./S.àr.l.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: SAVED BY THE MONARCH

Copyright © 2009 by Dana Marton

Originalmente publicado em 2009 por Harlequin Intrigue

Arte-final de capa: núcleo i designers associados

Editoração Eletrônica:

ABRELPS SYSTEM

TeL: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654 / 2524-8037

Impressão: RR DONNELLEY

Tel.: (55 XX 11) 2148-3500

. 

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornais e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio deJaneiro, RJ — 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o

DISKBANCAS: (55 XX 11) 2195-3186/2195-3185/2195-3182

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171,4o andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para:

Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virgínia Rivera

.br

CAPÍTULO UM

Hoje ele iria conhecer sua noiva. O príncipe Miklos ia apressa do pelo corredor estreito. Se tudo corresse bem, em três meses estariam casados. Devido ao ambiente político do reino de Valtria, um noivado tradicional de um ano de duração não era uma boa opção. A Casa Real de Kerkay precisava desesperadamente da publicidade positiva que um casamento real poderia trazer. Precisavam disso, e bem rápido.

Ouviu aquele barulho de novo. Prestou atenção ao ambiente a seu redor. Não estava sozinho nas catacumbas, os corredores estreitos de pedra que atravessavam a maior parte da cidade e culminavam em um labirinto sob o palácio real de Valtria. Tinha arrepios toda vez que andava ali dentro. O que não era sempre. Mas hoje sua agenda estava cheia e não queria perder tempo com os repórteres plantados nas entradas do palácio, arma dos com suas perguntas afiadas sobre o tumulto no sul.

As luzes piscavam, mas isso não era incomum. O sistema elétrico ali embaixo tinha mais de cinqüenta anos e precisava de manutenção. Ele seguiu em frente sem hesitar, suas botas mili tares fazendo um som duro, que ecoava misturando-se ao ruído de outros passos à frente.

Parte das catacumbas virara atração turística, com visitas guiadas duas vezes ao dia, mas _o _setor sob o palácio era fechado e vigiado ininterruptamente. Ele esperava que um guarda do palácio aparecesse em alguns segundos.

Só que isso não aconteceu.

Estranho. Fosse quem fosse que estivesse ali embaixo tinha de tê-lo ouvido: um guarda teria vindo ver quem era, teria cumprimentado-o de maneira adequada. O som de passos ficou mais fraco, definitivamente não se aproximava. Era alguém com pressa. De afastar-se dele? As luzes piscaram de novo.

E Miklos pensou em como ainda não cruzara com nenhum guarda. Ele se apressou, mas não viu ninguém, os passos esta vam sempre próximos.

— Alto! — Miklos gritou com a entonação de um militar, visto que era oficial do exército de Valtria.

Um guarda do palácio teria reconhecido sua voz e obedecido.

Em vez disso, os passos ficaram mais rápidos.

Emboscada, sua mente militar treinada o advertiu. Miklos recuou devagar, tomando o cuidado de amortecer seus passos.

Aproximou a mão da arma, embora, na realidade, não espe rasse nada além de um turista oportunista que conseguira passar por um portão trancado. E que fora longe demais enquanto os guardas faziam alguma outra coisa. As catacumbas era enormes.

Ele avançou de lado, com as costas na parede, pronto para qualquer coisa. Mas, quando as luzes se acenderam por um se gundo, Miklos viu o corredor vazio diante de si.

E mesmo assim seus sentidos lhe diziam que algo estava er rado. Ele tirou a arma do coldre, e não dera dois passos para trás quando as luzes se apagaram de novo.

Podia estar entrando em uma armadilha, túneis laterais cor tavam o corredor em que estava. Recuava com cautela, prepa rando-se para o que viria depois.

Um príncipe agredir um turista atrairia péssima publicidade, por isso ele rezou para não tomar atitudes precipitadas quando encontrasse alguém. Mas manteve a arma em punho, embora não a tivesse destravado, ainda não.

Seguiu o som, virou onde devia, tateando através dos corre dores sinuosos na escuridão, envolvido pelo ar úmido e pelo cheiro de mofo. Então, de repente, os passos pararam.

Miklos se esforçou, mas não conseguiu ouvir nada. Pas sou a mão esquerda na parede para se orientar. Em vários trechos, a pedra era cortada em diferentes técnicas, pois as catacumbas foram aumentadas ao longo dos séculos. Tocou em algo úmido e puxou a mão. Em alguns lugares a parede era úmida. Havia até um riacho subterrâneo, mas ficava a uns dois quilômetros dali.

Podia haver um vazamento em alguma tubulação do palácio. Mandaria averiguarem.

Seguiu em frente, mas não conseguiu ouvir mais nada além dos sons abafados que fazia. As luzes voltaram a se acender. Imediatamente reconheceu onde estava e virou uma esquina na direção do palácio. Virou em outra, continuou em um longo corredor, mais outra, e viu um guarda, enfim, diante da porta blindada.

— Vossa Alteza. — O guarda ficou em posição de sentido, olhando para a frente.

— Alguém veio para esse lado? — ele perguntou.

— Ninguém, Vossa Alteza.

— Você é o primeiro guarda que vejo desde os estábulos. — Ele entrara nas catacumbas pela porta secreta dos estábulos re ais, no sopé de Palace Hill.

— Vou alertar imediatamente o capitão.

— Faça isso. As luzes estão funcionando bem?

— Sim, Vossa Alteza.

— Estão acendendo e apagando lá embaixo.

— Mandarei averiguar. Algo mais, Vossa Alteza? — O rosto do homem estava rígido, mas a voz revelava seu nervosismo. Sua unidade fora pega negligenciando tarefas por um membro da família real.

E Miklos não iria aliviar as coisas para ele. Era um militar completo que considerava seu dever sagrado.

— Diga ao capitão que quero uma busca. Deve haver pesso al não autorizado lá embaixo.

Se o guarda ficou surpreso, não demonstrou. Raramente acon tecia uma varredura total das catacumbas. A última vez fora há mais de uma década, por motivos arquitetônicos. Testavam a estabilidade das rochas antes de começar as reformas na Asa Leste do palácio. Antes da morte de seu pai.

Ele passou pelo guarda e subiu as escadas. Foi saudado por outro guarda ao entrar no palácio. Checou o celular e havia três mensagens do chefe da segurança. Celulares não funcionavam nas catacumbas.

Verificou os horários das mensagens. Todas nos últimos dez minutos. Como estava atrasado para uma reunião, não as res pondeu. Atravessou a recepção, entrou na biblioteca e foi para a sala de reuniões onde o chanceler Hansen o aguardava.

— Vossa Alteza.

— Chanceler. — Miklos saudou com a cabeça, contrariado por estar dois minutos atrasado. — Prossiga.

— Está ferido, Alteza? — Olhava para sua mão esquerda. Quando Miklos a ergueu, descobriu o porquê. Sua palma e os dedos estavam manchados de sangue. Não era apenas água mi nando da rocha o que sentira na parede das catacumbas.

A busca lhe diria o que se passava. Miklos checaria mais tarde com o capitão. Entrou no banheiro do escritório e deixou a porta aberta enquanto lavava bem as mãos com sabonete.

— Estou bem. Gostaria de ouvir o relatório.

O chanceler foi sensato o bastante para não insistir com per guntas, e, em vez disso, leu seu habitual informativo, deixando os últimos dez minutos para perguntas, como fazia toda semana. Mas, quando terminou, atipicamente, não saiu de imediato. Re mexia de modo nervoso uns papéis em seu livro de anotações.

Ele sem dúvida se demorou, embora fosse do tipo que passava pelo relatório com a velocidade de uma máquina e partisse cor rendo para outro item de sua interminável lista de afazeres. Ele tendia a acreditar que mantinha sozinho o reino funcionando.

Provavelmente ele não estava tão longe da verdade.

— Há alguma outra coisa? — Miklos perguntou.

O chanceler fechou sua pasta de couro e o olhou cheio de apreensão em seu rosto sulcado.

— A rainha está... — Ele ofegou. — A rainha está... — Seus olhos ficaram úmidos sob as pálpebras caídas pela idade.

— A rainha está morrendo — Miklos disse o que ainda era inconcebível para o resto do país. Ele mesmo nunca o dissera em voz alta até então, embora ele e seus irmãos já estivessem conscientes disso havia algum tempo, e o comunicassem em frases interrompidas e longos olhares de pesar. — Minha mãe está morrendo — repetiu.

O chanceler baixou a cabeça.

— O dr. Arynak solicitou uma audiência?

— Sim, Vossa Alteza.

Mas o médico pedira que o chanceler desse as notícias antes. Em outro momento, em uma situação diferente, Miklos teria rido disso.

O dr. Arynak nunca dera uma notícia ruim aos membros da família real. Ele tinha aversão, mais do que uma fobia, talvez proveniente de seus antecessores, alguns dos quais foram dego lados por levarem más notícias, em séculos menos esclarecidos.

Suas técnicas evasivas, que às vezes levava ao extremo, po diam ser irritantes. Mas era um excelente médico.

— Lamento muito, Alteza.

O coração de Miklos se obscureceu. O peso que carregava nos ombros nos últimos meses foi instalar-se em seu peito. _Quanto tempo? _Ele queria perguntar, mas teria de esperar pela audiência do médico.

— Vou vê-lo assim que voltarmos do aeroporto.

— Sim, Vossa Alteza. — Mas o chanceler não parecia alivia do após ter dado o recado do médico.

— O que mais?

— Vossa Alteza falou com o chefe da segurança?

— Ainda não. — Miklos se lamentou por sua voz ter revela do certa impaciência. Mas o que poderia ser pior do que a mor te iminente da rainha? E com o país no pior alvoroço. Estava cansado das disputas políticas em todos níveis do governo.

— Teremos de sair a qualquer momento.

— Parece haver um complô para assassinar o príncipe da Coroa: — As palavras saíram depressa, com uma expressão de dor em seu rosto. E raiva da audácia de quererem prejudicar a família real. E constrangimento por dar a informação antes do chefe de segurança.

Informação que fez a cabeça de Miklos girar.

— Arpad?

O homem nas catacumbas... Tinha sido um homem, os pas sos revelaram. Provavelmente jovem. Ele fora rápido e não houve confusão. Miklos olhou para a mão esquerda. Não restou nenhum vestígio de sangue. Ficou paralisado ao pensar...

— Onde meu irmão está agora? — indagou, alarmado.

— Em reunião com uma equipe de conselheiros da segurança.

Ele teve um breve momento de alívio e se encaminhou para aporta.

— Onde? E por que não estou lá?

— Temos outro compromisso.

Ele se deteve. Como poderia esquecer-se daquilo por um instante sequer?

Apreciou que o chanceler tivesse dito "nós", embora falasse de um fardo que Miklos teria de carregar sozinho.

— Eu deveria ver meu irmão.

— Mas, Alteza... — O chanceler empalideceu. — Deve recebê-la.

Ele não estava com humor para _deveres._

— Não devo nada. Ainda não sou príncipe?

— Exatamente por isso. — O chanceler usou o mesmo tom, que empregava durante a infância dos príncipes, com o mesmo argumento: os deveres da realeza.

Eles não o incomodaram por um longo período, mas agora sim, quando sua mãe e seu irmão precisavam dele, e Miklos teria de ir receber uma garota que não via fazia uns vinte anos porque o protocolo assim exigia. Ele quase disse ao chanceler que mandasse o protocolo se danar. Então lembrou a si mes mo que um Kerkay nunca se esquivava de um dever da Coroa.

Em uma hora, no máximo duas, livrar-se-ia da garota e esta ria de volta ao palácio. Olhou para seu relógio.

— Onde é o encontro?

— No Salão do Mapa. Devo acompanhá-lo, Vossa Alteza?

— Vou levar só um instante. — Olhou para seu relógio de novo. — Talvez devesse começar a se aprontar.

O Salão do Mapa tinha esse nome não só porque o piso de granito colorido exibia um mapa-múndi, mas também porque nas prateleiras havia os mapas reais que sobreviveram aos sécu los conturbados de Valtria, começando por um esboço dos rios e montanhas do país, pintado a mão em pele de cordeiro, do século X.

Seus cinco irmãos o olharam quando Miklos entrou.

— Não esperávamos por você — Arpad, o príncipe da Coroa, disse com óbvio prazer em sua voz, embora Benedek e Lazlo, os gêmeos, parecessem bastante culpados.

— O chefe da segurança e o resto dos conselheiros ainda não estão aqui. — Janos informou o óbvio. Ele era um economista proeminente e envolvido em política também. Seu rosto apre sentava olheiras das noites sem dormir.

— E mesmo assim vocês estão todos aqui — Miklos obser vou, olhando para o antigo livro de couro que Janos escondera atrás das costas quando Miklos entrou, mas agora o tirara de volta.

Não _o _livro?

Miklos franziu o cenho, lamentando que nenhum de seus ir mãos se intimidasse com facilidade.

— Não — ele disse com ênfase.

— O momento requer... — Lazlo, um brilhante empresário, e apostador nato, começou a dizer.

Miklos o interrompeu:

— Quando iriam me falar sobre isso?

— Esta noite. — Arpad se inclinou sobre a enorme mesa de nogueira do século XV. — Pensávamos que estivesse, bem, ocupado com outra coisa. — Ergueu a sobrancelha direita, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

— Vou daqui a pouco. — Miklos pareceu constrangido. — Pode guardar esse livro. Vou cuidar disso com o chefe da segu rança. Estará seguro, Arpad, prometo.

Arpad era coronel da força aérea, mas era o príncipe da Coroa e não podia fazer parte do tipo de tolice que fora inventada, sem dúvida, pelos príncipes mais jovens. Arpad devia ser protegido.

Miklos era o único outro militar entre os seis irmãos. E era envolvido com a segurança do Estado e do palácio.

— A Irmandade da Coroa é uma lenda — ele afirmou.

— Uma lenda que está prestes a ser ressuscitada. — Lazlo sorria de orelha a orelha.

Aquele ali adorava uma aventura.

Mas todos eles, Miklos percebeu, pareciam bastante conten tes. Viam a situação como uma oportunidade de se divertir, de escapar da monotonia do protocolo e dos deveres de Estado. Ele odiava bancar o sargento o tempo todo, mas suas idéias loucas precisavam de alguém para contê-las.

Não que ela não sentisse uma pontada de excitação ao olhar para aquele livro velho.

Era a história favorita de sua infância. Ele e os irmãos passa vam muito tempo representando as gloriosas façanhas da ir mandade nas escadas dos fundos do palácio, no jardim secreto e nas catacumbas. Mas o que fora uma grande diversão para garotos certamente não era assunto para príncipes crescidos.

— A rainha não está bem — ele os lembrou.

E pelo modo como seus rostos ficaram sombrios, soube que eles também conheciam o estado de sua mãe.

— Isso significa que o país precisa da irmandade mais do que nunca — Janos reagiu.

Miklos se endireitou, franziu ainda mais o cenho e soltou um resmungo de impaciência ao ver que seus irmãos não o levavam a sério.

— Temos outras obrigações. Deveres reais — ele ob servou. — Podem confiar no exército para proteger sua família e o país. Se querem aumentar as coisas, podemos sempre recor rer ao general Rossi — ofereceu, consciente da falta de convic ção em suas palavras.

Seus irmãos não deixavam passar nada. Estavam todos rin do. Droga, mas sabiam que o tinham. Mesmo que houvesse apenas seis irmãos Kerkay, em vez dos oito príncipes originais da Irmandade da Coroa que se uniram duzentos anos atrás. Uma sociedade secreta para proteger o reino durante inquietações ci vis e manipulações externas.

A história de suas aventuras circularam por toda parte. E fo ram exageradas, sem dúvidas. Mas eles foram os heróis de todo menino valtriano nos últimos dois séculos.

Lazlo fechou a mão em punho e a estendeu no meio da mesa, sempre o primeiro em travessuras. Benedek foi o próximo, os gêmeos sempre unidos. Depois Istvan, um antropólogo cultural que devia ter tido mais juízo, colocou seu punho. Depois Janos. Depois Arpad. E Miklos se deixou levar, pelo espírito do mo mento. De qualquer modo, tinha de fazer parte. Só Deus sabe em que confusão se meteriam sem ele.

— Dever e honra, nossas vidas pelo povo e pela Coroa —eles disseram o juramento da irmandade. Suas vozes fortes e profundas se amplificaram no salão.

Então Miklos rompeu o círculo, atento ao horário. Logo em seguida, o chefe da segurança entrou.

Janos guardou o livro em suas costas e cumprimentou-o com uma expressão casual.

— Aí está você. Alguma novidade?

Miklos ficou mais um minuto para ouvir os detalhes sórdidos do complô contra seu irmão mais velho e o reino. O que foi falado o preocupou em todo o caminho na limusine até o aeroporto.

E então, que Deus o ajudasse, chegaram lá.

Na maior parte de sua vida, esse casamento arranjado fora um pensamento distante. Tão distante que às vezes esquecia completamente disso até que lhe era lembrado pelo relatório anual sobre a garota que seus pais escolheram para ele quando ela nasceu.

Miklos era um príncipe de Valtria, segundo na linha do trono. Ele conhecia sua responsabilidade, sabia que esse dia chegaria e sempre cuidara para não se comprometer com ninguém. Mas saber que teria de se casar pelo bem da Coroa e descer da limusine cerimonial no aeroporto para receber sua noiva não eram a mesma coisa.

Arpad era o mais velho e o príncipe da Coroa. Deveria se casar primeiro. Mas seu acordo fora desfeito havia dois anos, e desde então Arpad estava protelando a escolha de uma noiva.

— Esplêndida, Vossa Alteza, esplêndida. — O chanceler es tava radiante era um traje completo cerimonial. Ele se trocara do modo apropriado à ocasião antes de saírem do palácio.

Tanto veludo não podia fazer bem ao corpo.

Como oficial do exercito, Miklos era poupado dos ornamen tos e podia vestir seu uniforme nas ocasiões importantes, e se vestira na base militar antes de ir para o palácio.

— Ela é uma escolha excelente, Vossa Alteza — o chanceler disse pela centésima vez, provavelmente por perceber a hesita ção do príncipe.

Ele estava animado como se sua conversa no palácio há al guns instantes nunca tivesse acontecido. Seu sorriso era apro priado para a ocasião. Ele estava sempre apropriado para a ocasião.

Sempre pronto, chovesse ou fizesse sol, e não mudara com a idade. Ele servira, em uma posição ou outra, desde que a rainha fora coroada, aos 21 anos, quarenta anos antes, no ano em que Miklos nasceu. O chanceler fez parte da vida dos príncipes tan to quanto seus pais. Fora sempre leal, sempre ao lado deles con tra a mídia, as críticas, difamações políticas, ou fosse lá o que fosse.

Por isso sua excitação com a chegada de lady Judit Marezzi dava a sensação de traição.

— Seus antecedentes são impecáveis. É uma mulher sensata. Assim que for testada em pessoa e tiver passado um tempo com ela, o anuncia oficial poderá ser feito. Se tudo correr como o esperado.

Isso queria dizer que poderia desistir?, Miklos se alegrou um pouco.

— Já estou com os informativos para a imprensa prontos.

A resignação derrotou a frustração.

Com seus quase 40 anos, estava habituado à liberdade. E já tinha muita responsabilidade em suas mãos, não precisava de uma esposa e dos dramas ligados ao casamento.

Seus pais, o rei e a rainha de Valtria, aparentavam um casa mento perfeito em cerimônias públicas, mas no palácio a vida estava longe de ser um paraíso. Eles também tiveram um casa mento arranjado, de alianças políticas, que talvez fosse melhor não ter acontecido. A infância dos príncipes fora cheia de mo mentos turbulentos por isso.

Ele viu as câmeras dos jornalista enfileiradas ao longe. O local e horário de chegada foram divulgados para poucas fontes privilegiadas para controlar a cobertura, mas sem parecer que excluíam totalmente o público. Mas, com os conflitos no sul, ele esperava que os _paparazzi _tivessem coisa melhor para fazer. O clima político do país estava um tanto caótico.

— Estranho ela ter escolhido aparecer agora para exigir seus direitos. No pior momento possível — ele disse, na esperança de que o chanceler pudesse explicar sua decisão súbita de vir.

O chanceler o olhou por um instante.

— Suponho que nunca seja o dia certo para se perder a liber dade — ele respondeu com um olhar bondoso.

Razão pela qual todos os príncipes o adoravam. Ele entendia o que se passava dentro de um homem tanto quanto entendia o que se passava dentro do palácio.

— Imagino que essas coisas sejam diferentes para jovens mulheres — ele observou com gentileza.

E Miklos sentiu culpa por não ter considerado que ela prova velmente estivera planejando esse dia e seu casamento por uma década. Ou duas. Garotas são assim.

— Talvez sua chegada nos salve. Se a união for bem, se esse casamento cair nas graças do povo, pode até ter o poder de parar a guerra civil.

Miklos refletiu sobre as palavras do chanceler ao olhar para o Boeing Airbus da Valtrian Airline. A escada estava na porta e o tapete vermelho foi desenrolado. Os guardas se enfileiraram para abrir caminho para ela até a limusine, afastando os _paparazzi. _O general Rossi insistira para que guardas honras sem a ocasião.

Como o chanceler, o general Rossi sempre fora uma impor tante fonte de apoio para a família real. Por causa dele Miklos entrou para o exército. Rossi sempre fora seu mentor.

Miklos passou os olhos pelo avião.

— Por que ela recusou o avião real?

— Ela ainda não é oficialmente uma princesa, nem uma nobre, Vossa Alteza. Talvez queira desfrutar de seus últimos dias de vida civil. Pode ser melhor assim. As pessoas podem gostar de vê-la pela primeira vez como uma pessoa comum. Ela pode se tornar a princesa do povo.

Ou não. A Inglaterra teve uma assim. Todos sabem como terminou tragicamente.

— Espero que isso não indique que ela vá quebrar o protoco lo sempre que puder — ele comentou entre os dentes para que as filmadoras não pudessem pegar suas palavras. — Sabe Deus que tipo de educação liberal ela recebeu na América.

Ela estava com 29 anos, idade que de repente parecia muito jovem para que ele compreendesse. O que podia saber sobre a vida? Pelo menos podia saber tudo sobre Valtria e os costumes reais. A família dela deveria ter providenciado isso. Ela devia saber o que se esperava dela. Mas o faria? Por que não? Ele bloqueou uma inesperada apreensão. Se não estivesse prepara da para seu dever, não teria vindo.

Enfim houve movimentação na porta do avião. A banda mi litar tocou o hino nacional de Valtria. Duas meninas com vesti dos formais brancos surgiram do nada com um buquê espetacu lar de rosas roxas, a flor nacional. A julgar pela expressão satisfeita do chanceler, ele providenciara aquilo.

Miklos permaneceu em posição de sentido, nada revelava sua impaciência. Ele queria acabar esse dever oficial de recebê-la e voltar para investigar quem estava nas catacumbas com ele mais cedo. Não precisava se preocupar se lady Judit se sentiria negligenciada. Suas semanas seriam ocupadas com passeios pelo palácio e pelo país com um comitê de recepção, conhecen do todos que importavam, intercalados por breves visitas dele. Teriam tempo para se conhecer quando fossem casados.

A porta do avião se abriu. Primeiro apareceu uma aeromoça que empurrou a porta para o lado com um sorriso nervoso.

Seguida por lady Judit Marezzi, sua futura princesa.

A primeira coisa que notou foi que ela não era, na verdade, uma garota. Era uma mulher estonteante, mil vezes mais bonita do que nas fotografias dos relatórios do chanceler. Cachos de cabelo castanho chegavam ao meio de suas costas, cintilando sob o sol. Ela era flexível, seus movimentos graciosos, seu ves tido simples marfim acentuando sua feminilidade.

Sua relutância contida reduziu-se drasticamente.

Então ele notou o choque, a surpresa e confusão em seu ros to ao olhar para a fileira de recepção. Não houve um sorriso de saudação, nenhum aceno, nem pose no topo da escada para as câmeras como de costume em chegadas oficiais. Na verdade, ela agarrou sua bolsa como se estivesse pronta para sair em dis parada. Quase como se...

Como se não esperasse que ele estivesse ali. Como se tudo aquilo fosse uma surpresa para ela.

Em Roma como os romanos. Judi olhou lá para baixo, respirou fundo e seguiu em frente, consciente de que os outros passagei ros queriam desembarcar. Talvez toda Valtria saísse sempre para receber os turistas. Desejou não ter recebido o primeiro assento da primeira classe. Não teria se incomodado que outro passagei ro desembarcasse primeiro, alguém que tivesse estado ali antes e soubesse o que fazer.

Quando desceu, duas meninas adoráveis fizeram uma reve rência e lhe entregaram um enorme buquê com as mais lindas rosas roxo-pálido que já vira. Flashes foram disparados, repór teres berravam em várias línguas. Esquivou-se deles ao ouvir limas perguntas em inglês como "Por que agora?" e "Quais são seus planos?".

O que mostrou a Judi que estava se dando um grande mal-entendido. Ou era uma pegadinha, mas pelo seu tipo de vida não podia imaginar por que com ela.

Judi era uma simples funcionária de uma grande empresa de videogames. Em outras palavras, uma ninguém.

Um homem corpulento com aparência de oficial estava de pé no final do tapete vermelho em frente a uma limusine preta. Ele sorria de orelha a orelha para ela, sua roupa parecendo saída de um quadro da Renascença, com tanto veludo que deixaria Elvis orgulhoso. Mas foi o militar ao lado dele que chamou a atenção de Judi. Ele parecia vagamente familiar.

Seus olhos escuros a observavam com uma intensidade per turbadora. Era bem mais alto que o homem de roupa espalhafatosa e preenchia seu uniforme de um modo que faria uma garo ta suspirar. O jeito como se comportava revelava que era ele que estava no comando. Tinha um sorriso carismático que tornava quase impossível não olhá-lo. Se todos os homens de Valtria fossem assim, suas férias poderiam ser interessantes.

Havia mais homens uniformizados enfileirados em seu ca minho. Se não fosse pelo tapete vermelho, ela teria pensado que aquilo tudo era um tipo de medida de segurança, e o bonitão, o chefe da segurança. Mas como foi, ela deduziu que devia haver alguém importante no avião, uma celebridade, e tentou lem brar-se dos passageiros da primeira classe. Os dois guardas que estavam de pé na porta do avião quando Judi desceu ainda estavam ali, detendo os passageiros.

Parou bem diante de Liberace e do homem do exército. Seus sorrisos aumentaram ao olhar para ela com expectativa.

Judi estava vermelha de vergonha.

— Desculpe. Acho que não sou quem pensam — ela cochi chou-lhes e procurou um modo delicado de desaparecer. Infe lizmente, nenhum alçapão se abriu na pista.

Liberace parecia confuso. O cara do exército parecia já espe rar que ela dissesse algo assim.

Mas, antes que ele tivesse oportunidade de responder, Libe race inclinou a cabeça, dizendo:

— Vossa Alteza, apresento-lhe lady Judit Marezzi.

O ar ficou preso em seus pulmões. E permaneceu preso ali quando

— Vossa Alteza? — beijou sua mão. Oh, meu Deus, era ele! Ela o reconhecera das fotos de jornal, embora a família real de Valtria nunca fosse notícia principal nos tabloides ame ricanos e ingleses. No entanto, por causa de suas raízes valtrianas, nas poucas vezes em que foram mencionados ela prestara atenção.

Os lábios dele eram completamente masculinos e sensuais, e se encolheram, ela não sabia dizer se de aborrecimento ou di versão.

— Bem vinda a Valtria. Espero que seu voo tenha sido agradável — Sua voz era grave e intensa, uma voz feita para seduzir que ressoou em seu peito e ali se aninhou.

Ela não respirou enquanto ele segurava sua mão. Liberace olhou para o avião.

— E sua secretária e sua equipe? A cabeça dela começou a girar.

— Lamento, deve haver algum engano. — Judi deu um sor riso pesaroso, odiando bancar a boba na frente do príncipe bonitão. Caramba, que história contaria para as garotas do escritó rio quando voltasse.

Vossa Alteza inclinou a cabeça para um dos guardas perto dele, que abriu a porta da limusine. Ela foi conduzida de modo eficiente para dentro, longe dos flashes e do momento público mais constrangedor de sua vida. Beirou o ridículo a gratidão que sentiu por sair dali.

O dois homens entraram depois dela e houve um instante de silêncio tenso.

Então Liberace disse:

— Mandei uma descrição detalhada da recepção, do proto colo e da agenda de sua estada completa para lady Viola, sua secretária. — Ele parecia confuso e escandalizado com seu comportamento.

_Vossa Alteza _só a observava. E conseguia perturbá-la com pletamente ao fazê-lo. Seu cérebro estava lento.

— Tia Viola? — Olhou para ele. Sua tia acabara de sofrer uma cirurgia de vesícula de emergência. Judi teria cancelado a viagem se sua tia não a tivesse proibido. A única vez em que aquela mulher pequena e tímida, parecida com uma fada-madrinha, foi firme. — Quem acham que sou?

— Lady Judit Marezzi, filha de lorde Conrad Marezzi e lady Lillian.

Ok, os nomes batiam. Exceto a parte do lorde e lady, embora lembrasse de seu pai ter mencionado que eram de uma família importante. Ela não se lembrava de sua mãe, que morreu quan do Judi tinha 3 anos. Mas recordava-se do pai. Ele voltou a se casar, com uma americana, antes de morrer dias depois do quin to aniversário de Judi. Sua madrasta americana não era um tipo ligado ao passado. Nem sua tia Viola, que se mudou para os EUA após a morte de seu pai.

A limusine começou a andar. E durante um longo instante, como Liberace continuava a falar sobre atos incompreensí veis, ela se manteve paralisada, sem entender o que diabos acontecia e como agir. Então o carro saiu do aeroporto e en trou numa avenida movimentada, e de repente Judi se deu conta de que estava sendo levada para um lugar desconhecido por dois estranhos.

— Pare — ela ordenou com um gesto. — Preciso que me deixem ir agora. — Onde estava sua bagagem, aliás? Não im portava. Veria isso depois com a companhia aérea. Naquele mo mento precisava voltar depressa para a realidade. — Quero des cer aqui.

Vossa Alteza lhe lançou um olhar de "não será possível". Ela apreciava um olhar sexy e masculino daqueles em um ho mem tanto quanto qualquer outra garota, mas não quando tal homem estava bloqueando sua liberdade.

— Agora escutem... — Judi apontou-lhes o dedo por um se gundo antes de se conter e voltar a sua boa educação.

Liberace ofegou.

— Por favor... A imprensa... Isso é... Estamos a quilômetros da cidade.

— E quem é você? — Ela estava perdendo a paciência. Ele pareceu se ofender.

— Sou o chanceler Hansen. _Deve _recordar-se de que nos cor respondemos.

Uh-huh. E ela também estava regularmente em contato com Mick Jagger e o Dalai Lama. Judi começava a se desesperar.

— Preciso que me levem a meu hotel. É o Ramada, no centro da cidade. — Judi remexeu sua bolsa para pegar o endereço exato.

Ela pensava que estava em um táxi?

— Vai se hospedar no palácio real —- Miklos afirmou.

No hotel seria impossível ter segurança. Se era o que ela que ria, deveria ter avisado ao chanceler alguns meses antes para que ele pudesse tomar as providências necessárias.

— Não vou não. — Judi o olhou cheia de atitude. Seus olhos lavanda brilhavam como jóias.

O chancheler respirou fundo.

Miklos se empertigou. Não estava habituado a ser questiona do. Nem no exército, onde a palavra de um superior era lei, nem na vida civil.

Ela era bonita, mas não iria longe demais com ele por isso. Miklos já tivera muito por aquele dia para agüentar seu teatrinho.

Os quatro príncipes mais jovens, Janos, Istvan, Lazlo e Benedek, eram mais diplomáticos que os dois mais velhos. Arpad e Miklos eram homens mais diretos e objetivos.

— Se não tem interesse em honrar o acordo de seus pais, por que está aqui?

— Como presente de aniversário para mim mesma. — Ela parecia irritada. — Achei que era hora de conhecer minhas raí zes — Então, parou e olhou para ele com uma expressão de suspeita em seu belo rosto. — Que acordo?

Miklos fitou de soslaio o chanceler, que estava pálido.

— Nosso _noivado. _— Ele enfatizou a última palavra para que ela não pudesse entender mal.

Sua pele já pálida perdeu totalmente a cor.

— O quê? — Judi quase gritou.

CAPÍTULO DOIS

Ele não tinha tempo para isso.

— Tia Viola? — Miklos ergueu uma sobrancelha ao olhar para o chanceler.

A secretária da futura princesa parecia ter entendido mal suas tarefas. Para dizer o mínimo.

— Lady Viola Arynak. Uma parente distante de lady Marezzi — o chanceler informou, parecendo perturbado.

— Arynak? — O príncipe teve um pressentimento.

— Prima do dr. Arynak.

O que podia explicar muita coisa. Ela também teria aversão a dar notícias ruins? Teria excluído o compromisso da prince sa de sua educação? Embora Miklos não pudesse entender por que alguém veria o casamento com ele como uma notícia ruim.

— Noivado? — Judi voltou a perguntar, já com alguma cor em seu rosto.

Ela possuía os traços delicados da aristocracia valtriana e olhos vivos que tornavam quase impossível não olhá-la.

— Foi feito um acordo entre nossos pais quando você nas ceu, que foi reforçado quando vocês partiram de Valtria.

Quando o pai de Judi fora nomeado embaixador nos Estados Unidos.

Ela realmente tinha uma boca atraente. Mesmo aberta daque le jeito.

— Eu tinha 2 anos quando minha família se mudou para a América. Seus pedófilos! — Sua voz tremia de raiva.

— E eu ainda não tinha 13 na época, e não tive muito direito de opinar sobre essa questão — Miklos afirmou, com suavidade.

— Você veio até os meus joelhos e os abraçou. Nossas famílias tomaram isso como um consentimento.

Ela fora um bebê encantador, com grandes olhos azuis que se tornaram lavanda com o passar dos anos e cabelos ruivos cacheados que ficaram castanhos.

Judi o olhou com desprezo.

Diferente do olhar de admiração com o que fitara na época. Miklos não soube o que fazer com ela; sentiu-se sortudo por o protocolo exigir apenas uma breve apresentação. Ficara alivia do por ela ser tão pequena, e assim terem de esperar muitos anos para efetuarem o acordo. Duas décadas parecem uma eter nidade quando se está com 13 anos.

Porém, aquela eternidade acabara de chegar ao fim. E com ela suas fantasias de uma esposa obediente e que entendesse as responsabilidades da monarquia também chegavam a um fim rápido.

O fogo nos olhos dela eram algo a ser considerado.

— Estamos no século XXI. Não pode estar falando a sério — ela o advertiu.

Miklos nem respondeu. Dever era tudo para ele. Que ela ques tionasse o seu na primeira coisa que lhe pediram aborrecia-o de mais e não o deixava otimista em relação ao caráter de sua noiva.

Iria se casar com ela mesmo assim. Estava preparado para esse sacrifício. Ela poderia ser a chave para voltar a unir o país.

Seu pai fora um lorde e uma figura política extremamente popu lar, vindo da minoria italiana residente em Valtria. Sua mãe era descendente do ramo austríaco da nobreza de Valtria. Seu casa mento iria muito além de uma ocasião alegre para que todos enfim se reunissem e celebrassem. Sua união seria simbólica, poderia até ajudar a curar as feridas étnicas do país, se conduzida da maneira certa.

— Sou uma cidadã americana. Adquiri a cidadania quando minha madrasta me adotou. Não podem me obrigar a nada. — Judi lhe lançou um olhar arrogante demais para uma princesa e também incrivelmente lascivo.

— Valtriana-americana — ele a corrigiu, e se perguntou se isso também não poderia ser útil.

Ela passara quase a vida inteira fora do país. Ainda não tinha alianças, preferências, nenhum passado ali. Poderia ser vista como uma lufada de ar fresco na família real, imparcial, simpá tica a toda a população do reino. Algo a ser discutido com o chanceler quando tivessem um minuto de calma.

Seu celular tocou. Em circunstâncias normais não teria aten dido em sua presença, reservando toda sua atenção para ela. Quenaquele momento, ficaria feliz por qualquer desvio do desastre que aquele encontro estava se tomando. Ver o número do chefe de segurança no visor o fez decidir.

— O que aconteceu?

— Foram encontrados dois corpos nas catacumbas. Guardas do palácio. — A voz dele era grave e em tom de desculpas.

— Procedimentos cumpridos?

— Sim, Vossa Alteza. Estão sendo conduzidos procedimen tos de emergência para uma possível infiltração no palácio. A família real sai para uma semana de férias de caça em Maltmore dentro de uma hora.

Ele adorava Maltmore, um ótimo castelo de caça. Guarda va afetuosas recordações de infância do lugar e de _monsieur _Maneaux, o francês que ensinou esgrima aos príncipes. Na atual situação, deslocar a família real para lá era a melhor medida.

O que seria questionado pela mídia, já que não estava previs to. Mas o chanceler arranjaria uma explicação inocente. Talvez até envolvendo a chegada de lady Judit.

— Muito bem. — Seus ancestrais construíram Maltmore numa colina aos pés dos Alpes, locação tão majestosa quando estratégica para defesa,

Mas também há centenas de quilômetros da capital. O que lhe tornaria difícil investigar o que acontecia no palácio.

— Vou permanecer no palácio.

O resto da "irmandade" poderia investigar de dentro dos mu ros seguros do castelo. Na verdade, isso o convinha muito bem.

— Vossa Alteza, devo adverti-lo...

— Ficarei no palácio com lady Judit. — A desculpa perfeita para ficar.

_O pr__í__ncipe e a futura princesa est__ã__o se conhecendo. Fazen do a corte._

A imprensa transformaria isso em algo super-romântico, e ninguém suspeitaria da terrível situação no palácio, que não podia vir a público de jeito nenhum. Com todo o tumulto no país, o Concilio da Liberdade, que trabalhava para derrubar a monarquia, lucraria com uma informação dessas, usaria como prova de que as pessoas estão fartas da realeza. O concilio ga nharia mais poder, e já era difícil lidar com o poder que tinham agora.

Sua mãe estava doente, tinha de ir. Seus irmãos, se ficassem, não conseguiriam ajudar, mas tentariam investigar e procura riam qualquer desculpa para praticar um feito heróico. Nunca conseguiria ficar de olho em todos. Era melhor que permane cessem em Maltmore. No entanto, teria de ficar de olho em Judit. Seria difícil manter-se informado sobre uma jovem mulher? E os inimigos da monarquia ainda não a conheciam. Ela não era um alvo.

— Conversaremos quando eu chegar lá. — Miklos desligou o telefone e dirigiu-se a lady Judit: — Desculpe, mas nosso programa oficial terá de ser mudado.

Sob aquelas circunstâncias, talvez fosse melhor que ela não ficasse exposta no campo. Iria providenciar para que Judit se mantivesse ocupada no palácio, e fortemente vigiada. Passa riam até mais tempo juntos do que o planejado. Ele percebeu que essa perspectiva não o incomodava.

— Não tenho uma programação oficial. — Ela o encarou.

O chanceler endireitou os ombros e balançou a cabeça, per plexo. Ele parecia indisposto e aceitando mal essa confusão. Provavelmente sentia-se culpado.

— Se estávamos noivos esse tempo todo, como nunca me contatou? Se eu não tivesse decidido vir até aqui, você teria esquecido disso tudo e deixado para lá? — Judit quis saber.

— Estive ocupado. Tenho sido paciente, ao tentar lhe dar o tempo de que precisava.

E aliviado por ela ter ficado distante, para ser sincero. Miklos tinha uma vida atribulada, uma carreira no exército, uma agenda lotada. Sempre pareceu que eles ainda tinham muito tempo pela frente. O que levou o chanceler a um ultimato. Talvez devesse dizer isso a ela.

— Se eu não tomasse providências até completar 40 anos — experimentou um certo embaraço —, você receberia uma mensagem oficial da família real solicitando sua presença aqui. O chanceler Hansen organizaria a confirmação de nosso noivado.

— Quando faz 40 anos? — ela perguntou.

— No final do verão.

— Adiou bastante? — Judi pareceu divertir-se por um segundo. Foi a vez de ele olhar para ela.

— Acho que não quer isso tanto quanto eu, Alteza.

— Quero cumprir meu dever.

Foi isso o que sempre quis. Tudo que ajudasse o país e a monarquia. Quando se é um príncipe, sentimentos pessoais não contam.

— Não desejo que ninguém se case comigo por dever — ela rebateu, ofendida. Mas depois acrescentou com uma voz mais suave que lhe caía muito melhor: — Pode entender isso?

— Lady Arynak nunca mencionou nada? — Miklos perguntou.

Não realmente. Judi sentou-se ereta no banco de couro, sem permitir que os ombros caíssem. _N__ã__o deixe que vejam que est__á __assustada._

A limusine parecia menor do que uma Mini Cooper. O prínci pe tinha uma presença imponente, sua energia preenchia o espa ço. Fotos nos jornais eram uma coisa. Sentar-se frente a frente com aquele carisma era muito diferente, que Deus a ajudasse.

Judi se perguntou se alguém já tinha se oposto a ele alguma vez. Não devia acontecer com freqüência. Um homem como aquele não devia estar habituado à resistência por parte das mulheres.

— Tia Viola é uma senhora. — Ela mesma achou seu tom defensivo, mas não pôde fazer nada.

Amava tia Viola. Ela era doce, doce demais até. Tinha a ten dência de dizer o que queriam ouvir. Mas era por isso que gos tavam dela e tinha milhões de amigos.

— De vez em quando ela comentava que eu deveria visitar Valtria. — Mas Judi sempre procrastinava, concentrando-se pri meiro em seus estudos, depois na carreira.

E sua tia _havia _mencionado. Ultimamente falava cada vez mais que era hora de pensar nessas coisas, mas Judi relutava.

Não que tivesse medo de compromisso, embora tenha sido acusada disso por mais de um ex-namorado. No entanto, pare cia que todos que ela amava acabavam morrendo. Sua mãe, quando tinha 3 anos; seu pai, quando tinha 5; e sua madrasta, aos 10.

Talvez _estivesse _com medo de se apaixonar e se comprometer. E tia Viola não lhe empurrara pretendentes, como parentes mais velhos ou alguns de seus amigos. Ela não era do tipo que forçava, o que Judi apreciava. Ter alguém como tia Viola a seu lado era maravilhoso, já que a vida trazia uma dura realidade após a outra.

Como o fato de seus pais terem-na vendido para um príncipe quando era bebê!

Miklos parecia aborrecido, mas manteve-se controlado e po lido, um homem que conhecia o significado da reserva aristo crática. O que lhe agradava. Ele era bem irresistível assim.

— Olha, somos adultos. Podemos pensar numa solução. — Devia haver algo que Judi pudesse dizer para fazê-lo ver que aquilo tudo era loucura.

Ele a olhou como se tentasse vê-la por dentro.

— O país precisa de nossa união. — Foi só o que afirmou.

Sua mera presença exigia que ela fizesse uma reverência e dissesse _Sim, Vossa Al__t__eza. _Mas, além de sua ascendência valtriana, Judi também possuía o espírito indomável de sua ma drasta. Ao qual recorreu.

— Isso não está em negociação. — Fez o possível para se manter calma, como a postura tranqüila dele.

Seu pai fora uma figura política ilustre, e sua madrasta tam bém. Os dois foram caluniados. Se tinha uma coisa que Judi aprendera desde cedo era que nunca seria uma personalidade pública quando crescesse.

— Se posso fazer esse sacrifício, por que você não pode? — Os lábios sensuais de Miklos se estreitaram. — Uma verda deira filha de lorde Marezzi nunca negligenciaria seu dever.

_Eu iria e vou, olhe s__ó__ para mim, Buster, _ela quis dizer, mas teve uma intuição de que seria melhor permanecer civilizada e racional. Precisava de tempo. _Adiar._

— Temos de conversar sobre isso. Vou precisar de um tem po. E há muitas questões a serem respondidas.

Ele a olhou intensamente por um instante.

— De acordo.

Então Miklos estava disposto a negociar. Isso a salvou de ter de pular do carro em movimento e correr. Judi sentiu alívio pela primeira vez desde que desembarcara do avião.

— Vai considerar a situação? — O rosto dele continuava im passível, mas seus olhos revelavam que não estava muito con tente com ela.

Não que Judi estivesse muito animada com ele.

— Sim. — A situação ela iria considerar. Casamento com o príncipe, não.

Apesar de ele não ser de se jogar fora. Cabelos pretos, olhos cinza-escuros, um nariz reto aristocrático e um corpo sólido de soldado. O que ela deveria estar muito furiosa para notar. Ficou muito contrariada por ter percebido. Então ele era boni to. E daí?

Ele era arcaico.

Um casamento arranjado. Nos dias atuais? Estava de brin cadeira?

Talvez estivesse louco. Não doido varrido, mas levemente desequilibrado. A loucura corria no sangue de várias famílias reais européias; lembrava-se disso das aulas de história. Que sorte a sua. Um país formidável, e a primeira pessoa que ela encontra é seu príncipe desequilibrado.

Entraram numa curva. Judi abriu a boca para argumentar al guma coisa, mas o que aconteceu a deixou congelada. Ela ob servou a cena acontecer, imóvel de pavor.

Dois carros abriram caminho no trânsito e frearam ruidosa mente perto da comitiva. Dois homens desceram. Um apontava um lança-granadas para a limusine atrás deles, que deveria transportar a comitiva, mas só havia o motorista. Ele a mandou pelos ares.

Simplesmente a explodiu sem aviso.

O fogo subiu alto.

Caíam partes do carro para todos os lados.

Judi deve ter gritado. Não conseguiu ouvir sua própria voz, ensurdecida pela explosão.

O homem apontou o lança-granadas para o carro deles.

Se conseguisse mover seus membros, ela teria se escondido debaixo do banco agora.

O príncipe desceu do veículo com cara de assassino para en frentar o homem armado. Ficou de pé, alto e ereto, concentrado nos agressores.

— Isso não é necessário. Vou por vontade própria ouvir suas exigências. — Sua voz estava presa, denunciando que se sentia coagido só de estar em pé ali.

Achava-se desarmado, mas irradiava tanta tensão que Judi achou que ele poderia perder o controle a qualquer momento e atacar. Sentia-se desconectada da cena, como sé a visse numa tela de cinema. Seu cérebro estava entorpecido pelo choque.

— Não é preciso mais violência. — A voz de Miklos era dura como aço.

E Judi não teve certeza se ele tentava convencer os agresso res ou a si mesmo.

— Vou com vocês. Vamos deixá-los aqui — o príncipe afirmou.

— Todos virão.

Um deles apontava a arma para o príncipe enquanto o outro arrancou Judi da segurança do carro.

De frente para um lança-granadas, ela não resistiu, como uma boneca de pano.

O chanceler fugiu para a extremidade do banco e fincou-se nele. Seria necessário um guindaste para movê-lo. O criminoso apontou o lança-granadas para ele.

Judi viu o príncipe mover os pés e armar seu movimento, então ela se preparou para abaixar-se, sabendo que tudo poderia explodir em um segundo. Mas, subitamente, a guarda cerimo nial abriu fogo. Balas atingiam o chão e os carros.

Os seqüestradores desistiram do chanceler, e Judi foi jogada atrás de uma van junto com Sua Alteza. A van partiu, os agres sores atiravam de volta, e desviavam tão bruscamente que ela era atirada contra a lateral da van.

Judi se agarrou à única coisa disponível: o príncipe. Podia sentir a rigidez de uma quantidade impressionante de músculos sob seu paletó militar, mas não havia tempo para apreciar isso no momento. A van dava guinadas enquanto as balas explo diam em torno dela.

— Meu Deus, meu Deus!

Ela enganara-se, pensou. O príncipe não era o único doido do lugar. O país inteiro era insano.

Não deveria ter ido para ali. Judi gritou quando o tiroteio piorou. Não conseguia ver quase nada na van escura, o peito largo do príncipe obstruía seu campo de visão. Rezou para que as balas não atravessassem a porta traseira e os atingissem. Agarrou-se ainda mais a ele quando Miklos passou um braço e os pés em volta dela para se firmarem. Manteve-os a salvo atra vés de pura força e vontade.

Judi não estava impressionada. Só conseguia pensar que de veria ter seguido sua idéia inicial de comemorar seu aniversário de 29 anos em Puerto Vallarta.

Suas mãos estavam amarradas para trás e os olhos vendados, mas os pés permaneciam livres. Andava pela prisão para ter uma noção do local. Quando esbarrava em algo, voltava para sentir o que era. Uma cadeira. O que catalogou como uma pos sível arma improvisada.

— Onde estamos? Está congelante — Judi perguntou de al gum lugar próximo.

— Nas montanhas. — Miklos não sabia nada além disso.

A van não tinha janelas, e os homens os vendaram antes de levá-los do carro até o local. Ele calculou que se passaram duas ou três horas desde o seqüestro.

— As equipes de segurança do país estão todas a nossa pro cura. E provavelmente o exército também. O general Rossi pro videnciará isso — ele disse para confortá-la. — Lady Judit...

— Pelo amor de Deus, pode me chamar de Judi? — inter rompeu-o.

Ela possuía mesmo um temperamento difícil.

— Judi, por favor, não tenha medo. Vou protegê-la. — Um príncipe mantinha a coragem sob qualquer circunstância. Uma lição martelada nos seis irmãos Kerkay desde a infância pelo chanceler.

Ela bufou.

O que o paralisou. Miklos não achava que uma verdadeira princesa pudesse bufar. Embora não conseguisse negar que de certo modo gostava de seu temperamento irreverente. Que Deus o ajudasse. Ele apreciaria, corrigiu-se, uma natureza irreverente e espirituosa em qualquer outra mulher, mas não em sua noiva, que seria uma princesa do reino.

Miklos deu um encontrão em uma mesa. Pensou em Hansen, eencheu-se de preocupação pelo chanceler. Houve um tiroteio depois que ele e Judi foram jogados na van e se perguntou como estaria Hansen.

— Por que nos trouxeram aqui? — ela quis saber.

Miklos não sabia se podia lhe contar. Mas ela estava ali agora, com a vida em risco, por causa dele. Portanto, merecia sa ber. O príncipe encontrou uma parede e se moveu ao longo dela, virou de costas para sentir uma janela com suas mãos amarradas.

— Fui informado esta manhã de que há uma conspiração de assassinato contra meu irmão, o príncipe da Coroa.

Como se Arpad já não tivesse tido um mês difícil. Seu heli cóptero quase caiu duas semanas antes, por um defeito. Ele es lava a caminho de uma inspeção da tropa cerimonial. Tinha sorte de estar vivo.

Depois suspeitaram que o acidente tivesse sido planejado. Mas não, uma equipe especial de investigação verificou cada parafuso do helicóptero após o incidente. Miklos leu o relatório todo.

— Sou do exército. Dos seis príncipes, sou o mais envolvido com segurança. Quem está por trás da conspiração me quer fora do caminho para chegar com mais facilidade até Arpad.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio.

— Por que estou aqui?

— Estava no lugar errado na hora errada — Miklos lamentou.

— Engraçado, mas tive essa sensação desde que o avião pousou — ela disse num tom de brincadeira.

O príncipe quase sorriu. Seu senso de humor era revigorante. E ela ficava relativamente calma sob pressão. Não ficara histérica em nenhum momento do seqüestro, outra característica que poderia ser útil em uma fatura princesa. O que Judi se recusou a considerar, e por um segundo Miklos se perguntou se poderia deixar tudo para lá. Ele não queria realmente uma noiva. Muito menos uma noiva relutante.

E Judi não era como as filhas da aristocracia, ligadas ao de ver. A mulher com quem ele se casasse não seria apenas sua esposa, mas uma princesa do país. Teria infinitas responsabili dades e deveres. E deveria cumprir cada um deles. Deveria fa zer sacrifícios pelo povo.

Se Miklos fosse a única pessoa envolvida, estaria pronto a res peitar sua vontade. Mas sua união ia além deles, envolvia o país inteiro. E, apesar de algumas dúvidas de sua parte, ele não pode ria perder as esperanças em sua aliança pacificadora. O país pre cisava disso.

— Lamento muito que sua apresentação a Valtria seja assim. É um país maravilhoso. Gostaria que sua chegada tivesse sido diferente.

— Eu também — ela se queixou. — Por que o povo quer o príncipe da Coroa morto?

— Não é o povo. Algumas pessoas. Três empresários em particular.

Três homens que lideram o Concilio da Liberdade.

— Temos três grupos étnicos principais no país. Italianos, húngaros e austríacos. Há alguns empresários que gostariam de derrubar a monarquia, dividir o país de acordo com essas três linhagens étnicas e fazer suas próprias repúblicas. — Desapon tava Miklos o fato de Judi saber tão pouco sobre o país.

— Que seriam governadas por esses homens poderosos?

Pelo menos ela estava pegando rápido.

— Exato. Cada um teria uma república. Eles poderiam mu dar as leis para adequá-las a seus interesses.

— Por quê?

— Mais poder. Mais dinheiro. Quando Arpad assumir o tro no, vai transformar o país em uma monarquia constitucional. Já estão sendo feitos os preparativos. O próximo passo é fazer par te da União Européia. Isso mudaria tudo. Nem todos os regula mentos da UE serão favoráveis a todas as práticas comerciais valtrianas. Para o Concilio da Liberdade é agora ou nunca. É mais fácil retirar a família real agora e tomar controle do país do que derrubar um parlamento inteiro quando for instalada a mo narquia constitucional.

— O povo não entende que está sendo manipulado?

— Há muita propaganda para criar tensão entre as linhagens étnicas. Isso é tudo o que o povo vê.

Miklos lamentava tanto por isso, e se perguntava se, não ten do crescido em Valtria, Judi poderia entender.

— Antes éramos todos valtrianos — ele explicou. — Agora todos se vêem como italianos, ou húngaros, ou austríacos. E rancores centenários estão sendo desencavados.

— Dividir para conquistar. E instabilidade política gera ins tabilidade econômica — ela acrescentou.

Então Judi entendeu mesmo. Miklos prosseguiu, encorajado:

— A economia já está sofrendo. E o Concilio da Liberdade quer convencer o povo de que é porque é muito caro manter a monarquia.

— Você falou mais de uma vez do Concilio da Liberdade. O que é?

— É como os líderes revolucionários se intitulam. Sob seu governo mercenário, as pessoas seriam tudo menos livres.

Judi permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Queria saber mais sobre Valtria.

— O que lhe ensinaram sobre nossa história?

— Meu pai costumava falar sobre isso, mas ele morreu e... eu era muito jovem para lembrar.

— E sua tia Viola?

— A maior parte do tempo, ela só tentava me convencer a mudar-me de volta para cá. Gentilmente. Titia não gosta de di zer o que não quero ouvir.

Miklos revirou os olhos sob a venda. Então virou a cabeça na direção da porta quando a ouviu abrir.

Algo fez um ruído no chão. A porta voltou a ser fechada.

— O que acha que foi isso? — ela perguntou.

— Comida. — Assim esperava.

— O que vamos fazer?

— Fugir. Mas antes precisamos tirar as vendas. — Moveu-se na direção dela. — Continue falando para que eu possa saber onde está. Fale alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

— Para meu aniversário de 30 anos, decidi visitar o país de meus ancestrais. No aeroporto fui seqüestrada por um príncipe desequilibrado...

— Recebida por um noivo ansioso — ele corrigiu quando sua cabeça bateu na dela.

— Depois fui seqüestrada por outros desequilibrados.

— Isso não estava no folheto? — Miklos tentou suavizar o ambiente entre eles. — As pessoas pagam extra para ter férias radicais como essa.

Então o príncipe sentiu a pele macia da face dela em seus lábios. E ambos se calaram.

Miklos ignorou o calor que atravessou seu corpo e foi direto para sua virilha. Ele moveu a boca até a venda, puxou o tecido com os dentes, sentindo seu exótico cheiro de flor. Ela estava rígida.

— Relaxe. Não estou tentando seduzi-la. Ainda não.

Mas de repente pôde ver em todos os detalhes. Ela enrolada em seus lençóis. Nua. Embaixo dele.

— Não quero que me confunda com essas mulheres que se jogam aos pés de príncipes bonitos.

Para seu desapontamento, a voz dela não tinha nenhum traço de ardor. Ele teve a nítida impressão de que Judi debochava de sua pessoa.

— Você não corre esse perigo. — Ele enfim conseguiu tirar a venda. — Sua vez — disse, impaciente para voltar a enxergar.

Passou-se um momento antes que Miklos conseguisse sentir os lábios aveludados de Judi em sua face esquerda, centímetros acima de sua boca, perto da venda. Os seios firmes pressiona ram seu ombro ao inclinar-se até ele. Ela moveu a boca. A ven da se mexeu um pouquinho, mas escorregou de seus dentes. Judi teve que encostar os lábios em sua pele de novo.

A demora não o incomodava.

Por fim, a venda foi tirada e caiu em torno de seu pescoço.

Estavam nariz com nariz, seus olhos lavanda diante dos dele, sua respiração suave tocando-lhe o rosto.

— Pelo menos me acha bonito. Já é um começo.

Era ridículo como aquelas palavras que ela deixou escapar o deixaram satisfeito. Um apoio, era isso que eram. Onde ele se firmava antes de ganhar mais terreno. Cortejar uma mulher não poderia ser tão diferente de conduzir uma campanha militar.

Judi corou até a ponta das orelhas. A reação era tão encanta dora que Miklos sorriu para ela. Talvez ele já estivesse ganhan do terreno.

Mas ela estava se recolhendo rápido. Seus olhos se estreita ram, sua boca se abria, em um rápido regresso. Ele não podia deixá-la estragar o momento. Ele não iria desistir do terreno que conquistara. Aquele não era o caminho da vitória.

Então o príncipe se inclinou para a frente e a beijou.

Seus lábios eram ainda mais macios do que seu rosto, embo ra ela os tenha imediatamente fechado e recuado. Ele a seguiu e cobriu-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Sua rejeição imediata a ele na chegada ferira seu orgulho masculino, admitisse isso ou não, e uma parte de Miklos queria provar algo para ela, embora não soubesse bem o quê.

Só sabia que queria que Judi o olhasse com algo diferente do desdém constante naqueles magnéticos olhos lavanda. Sua união arranjada era importante. Tinha um propósito. Tinham papéis a cumprir. Queria que ela considerasse isso.

Ele ainda estava decidido a conquistar quando seus olhos se fecharam. E em seguida foi seduzido por sua maciez e seu chei ro. Ela era diferente das outras nobres que conhecera. Não sabia o que fazer com Judi.

Mas uma imagem detalhada do que _queria _fazer passou por sua cabeça. Não seria a coisa mais inteligente naquele momen to, nem de acordo com o protocolo.

De repente, sentiu como se tivesse ansiado por seu gosto du rante anos, esperado por ela. O encontro de seus lábios, a cone xão física entre eles eram espantosos. Achou que gostaria de beijá-la, mas as sensações que tomaram seu corpo iam muito além disso.

Calor instantâneo.

Desejo instantâneo.

Judi não tinha como negar, embora soubesse que ela tentaria. Ele nem ligava. Iria convencê-la antes que ela desistisse.

Ele não tinha dúvida de que ela poderia ser razoável eventu almente. A atração entre eles era muito forte. Iria insistir até que Judi aceitasse.

Muito cedo, ela se afastou. Seu rosto estava vermelho, seus olhos eram profundos lagos azuis.

Ele deu um sorriso provocativo.

— Seria tão terrível casar comigo?

O príncipe ficou surpreso em perceber que sua resposta tinha bastante importância para ele.

Ela alargou as narinas e puxou o ar para dentro. Judi não se parecia muito com as recatadas jovens da corte ao dizer com uma voz dura:

— Nunca mais faça isso.

Miklos inspirou o ar devagar, prendeu-o e o soltou ao refletir.

— Tudo bem — ele disse bruscamente, mesmo com seu cor po ainda a querê-la. — Não vou beijá-la de novo. Mas você tem — acrescentou em tom de desafio — minha permissão para me beijar quando quiser.

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

Beijá-lo?

Ele na certa se achava irresistível só porque era um príncipe bonitão. _Insuport__á__vel _era um adjetivo muito melhor para ele.

— Assim que construírem uma estação de esqui no inferno — Judi reagiu, passando os pés por dentro do nó dos braços, para que suas mãos passassem para a frente.

Ele a estava deixando louca. O que fizera para merecer isso?

Miklos teve a presunção de sorrir para ela, um sorriso sexy que Judi supôs que fosse para mostrar que estava no controle.

— Bem, então deixe sua câmera pronta, princesa, pois o dia bo vai fazer _snowboard _antes que tudo isso acabe.

Então o príncipe se levantou com uma arrogância intolerável em seu rosto e virou-se de costas, com as mãos amarradas na altura dos olhos dela.

— E não me chame de princesa!

Deus, aquilo era o melhor que ela podia fazer? Soou patético, ate para ela.

Miklos contorcia os dedos diante do rosto de Judi. Tinha mãos fortes e masculinas, ela notou, palmas ásperas, talvez de cavalgar.

— O que quer?

— Eu cordialmente solicito sua ajuda para soltar minhas mãos.

Miklos zombava dela. Quis repreendê-lo, mas desejava sair dali, e sabia que aquela era a melhor chance. Colocou seus dentes e seus dedos para trabalhar nas cordas, ignorando o calor de dentro de seus pulsos toda vez que seus lábios encos tavam neles.

Não sentir nada por Miklos como homem seria impossível. Tinha de se esforçar o tempo todo para fingir que não era afeta da por ele.

As cordas não se moviam nem um centímetro.

— Acho que isso não vai funcionar — ela disse ao mesmo tempo que a porta foi aberta.

Uma jovem entrou com os ombros rígidos, a cabeça baixa. Seus movimentos eram desajeitados, como se estivesse assusta da. Colocou uma garrafa de água no chão, logo atrás da porta, sem erguer os olhos. Então saiu e trancou a porta.

Quando o príncipe se sentou, Judi tentou passar as mãos dele para a frente, mas estava amarrado mais apertado do que ela.

Não conseguia ajudá-lo, então passou os olhos pelo quarto. Nos videogames que criava, ela sempre escondia uma porta ou chave secreta que o jogador podia usar para escapar da prisão. Ali não havia essas conveniências.

Miklos desistiu de tentar colocar as mãos para a frente e foi tentar a porta. Não teve sorte, então agachou-se para pegar a água de mal jeito e passou-a para sua lateral.

Judi deu um jeito de desenroscá-la e levou-a até a boca.

— Não, eu primeiro — ele disse.

— Claro, Vossa Alteza. — Ela revirou os olhos, mas levou a garrafa aos lábios dele.

Ele provou, bochechou, engoliu e esperou alguns segundos.

— Chame-me de Miklos, por favor. — Então consentiu que ela bebesse.

E Judi se sentiu bem estúpida quando percebeu que ele pro vou a água para checar se continha veneno ou drogas. Ela foi distraída o bastante para beber sem limpar o gargalo antes. Quando percebeu isso, sentiu-se estranhamente íntima.

Miklos percebeu seu olhar e pareceu achar engraçado.

— Nós nos beijamos.

— Digamos que sim. Quase. — Tentou agir como se não fosse nada demais.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não me lembro de nenhum quase naquele beijo. Miklos estava se divertindo a sua custa.

— Bem, não vai acontecer de novo. — ela reagiu. Ele não parecia acreditar.

Mas logo depois afastou aquele olhar letal dela para exami nar o quarto Sem janelas, enquanto Judi bebia mais um pouco.

— Na próxima vez que abrirem a porta, estaremos preparados.

Ela entregou a garrafa para o príncipe para que bebesse de verdade, não apenas um gole.

— Para quê?

— Para escapar.

Então eles tomaram posição atrás da porta, ficando de pé atrás dela. Ele chamava isso de "posição". Naquele altura, Judi estava pronta para fazer o que ele dissesse. Com limites.

— Então você é soldado? — Odiava admitir que aquele uni forme lhe caía muito bem.

— Oficial do exército.

— É um título cerimonial? Não podem mandar um príncipe fazer flexões, podem?

— Devia ter me visto no treinamento básico. — Miklos ba lançou a cabeça. — Eu achava que era um ás do futebol quando entrei no exército. As primeiras seis semanas de treinamento quase acabaram comigo. Acho que só meu orgulho me impediu de voltar correndo para o palácio.

Estava surpresa por ele confessar isso. Não achava que o príncipe se abrisse sempre assim, quando qualquer gesto ou pa lavra sua podiam ser noticiados pela mídia. Mas Miklos vinha agindo como se já se conhecessem há algum tempo. Abria a guarda com ela.

Judi não sabia se preferia isso ou uma fria distância real entre eles.

Mas tinha muitas perguntas sobre Miklos. Então, se ele esta va disposto a responder, ela estava pronta para perguntar.

— Por que foi para o exército? Como príncipe, devia ter um leque de opções de carreira.

— Em parte por tradição. E por achar que era a coisa certa a ser feita. Os jovens de Valtria, homens e mulheres, servem ao país, prontos a sacrificar suas vidas por ele. Como poderia ser diferente para um príncipe? Nas coroações, o povo faz um jura mento de servir à monarquia. E o monarca de proteger seu povo.

— Sempre achei que esse tipo de coisa fosse espetáculo. Mera formalidade.

O rosto dele pareceu endurecer.

— Posso assegurar que um Kerkay sempre leva seus deveres e juramentos a sério.

Ótimo. De volta ao dever. Ele iria recomeçar a irritá-la com a questão do casamento. Ela devia ter parado antes.

Mas Miklos não mencionou o noivado, e Judi não voltou ao assunto de dever. Assim, nas horas seguintes, eles permanece ram de prontidão, silenciosos.

Ninguém apareceu, embora às vezes ouvissem passos no corredor. Alguém reclamou que não havia água suficiente.

— Temos dois dias. É tudo de que precisamos — o outro respondeu, e então disse algo sobre o castelo de Maltmore e os dois riram.

Eles falaram em italiano. Como a Suíça, Valtria tinha várias línguas oficiais que refletiam seus grupos étnicos. Alemão, ita liano e húngaro. E o inglês era utilizado no mundo dos negócios e do entretenimento, além de ser a língua da recente indústria turística do país.

Por causa de sua ascendência, tia Viola lhe pagava para ter aulas de todas as línguas de Valtria durante os anos escolares, mas só o italiano se fixou o bastante para que ela conseguisse entender o básico.

Judi olhou para o príncipe. Aquela coisa de dois dias não soou bem. O que aconteceria com eles depois? Seu rosto estava sombrio, o olhar, severo. Ele também parecia imaginar o pior. Ela não ousou perguntar.

Por fim, como ninguém veio, eles se sentaram. Comeram a comida que foi levada mais cedo, pão e queijo, e beberam o resto da água. Depois a tensão no ar se aliviou.

E Miklos voltou sua atenção para ela.

— Então não veio à Valtria para se casar comigo?

— Tenho mesmo de responder isso pela centésima vez?

— Viagem de aniversário.

— E um pouco de pesquisa.

Aquilo pareceu chamar sua atenção.

— Sobre o quê?

— Castelos e realeza. Estou trabalhando em uma nova série de videogames sobre uma princesa e seu dragão. Vai ter muitos castelos com fossos.

— Algum príncipe?

— Não. Só o dragão. Os jogos vão ser divertidos, mas edu cativos. Cada um terá uma mensagem apropriada para crianças da escola elementar. Amizade, diversidade, coragem, adaptação, esse tipo de coisa.

— Impressionante — ele disse, e, para variar, não parecia estar debochando dela.

Judi odiou sentir-se ridiculamente satisfeita com o elogio. Miklos deu um sorriso maroto.

— Quando era mais jovem eu acreditava que dragões exis tiam. Achava que viviam nos corredores sob o palácio. E, como era um príncipe, sabia que esperavam que eu matasse um deles em algum momento. Aos 5 anos, isso era bem desconcertante.

Judi nunca o tinha visto tão acessível ou atraente quanto na quele momento, com a guarda baixada, relembrando.

— O que aconteceu?

— Meu irmão Arpad teve uma conversa comigo sobre dra gões, Papai Noel e o coelho da páscoa. — O príncipe sorriu.

— Oh... — Ela não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Adorara Papai Noel quando criança.

— Um grande alívio. Arpad era um ótimo irmão mais velho. Ensinou-me tudo sobre a vida.

Agora as coisas começavam a ficar interessantes.

— Sobre garotas também? — Judi podia imaginar os dois príncipes adolescentes saindo à procura de namoradas.

Deus acudisse o reino!

— Especialmente garotas. — Seu sorriso se tornou travesso.

Ela sentiu uma onda quente, mas logo voltou a tremer em seu vestido primaveril. Vestira-se para o calor. A milhares de metros de altitude, o inverno ainda reinava.

— Pode pegar meu paletó se quiser — Miklos ofereceu. Judi olhou para o uniforme com certa cobiça. Parecia quente.

Mas claro que ele não tinha como tirá-lo com as mãos amarradas.

— Posso tirar sua calça — ela disse para evitar ficar com pena de si mesma e para mostrar que não se intimidava com ele.

Mas, em vez de rir, Miklos sustentou seu olhar.

— Vá em frente. A temperatura do quarto pareceu subir.

— Não, obrigada. Não quero que congele seu traseiro real.

Se ele pensava que ela iria tratá-lo com a deferência à qual estava habituado, estava muito enganado.

Na verdade, tratá-lo como um homem comum podia fazê-la parar de se sentir tão atraída por ele. Pelo menos uma parte de sua magia devia vir do fato de ser príncipe.

Miklos ergueu uma sobrancelha aristocrática.

— Não quero ver seu traseiro real — ela esclareceu.

— Sente-se ameaçada pelo meu traseiro? — ele brincou, nem um pouco ofendido por seus comentários desrespeitosos.

— Oh, por favor...

— Não vá dizer que conseguiria resistir a ele. Ela nem se dignaria a dar uma resposta.

O que não o deteve.

— Você o mencionou, então devia estar pensando nisso.

Ótimo. Agora ela queria que houvesse algum protocolo para manter a distância entre os dois.

— Não acho que insinuações sujas sejam apropriadas para um príncipe.

— Ficaria surpresa com todas as coisas impróprias que os príncipes fazem quando ninguém está olhando — ele afirmou, sugestivo.

Judi lhe lançou um olhar que esperava que parecesse amedrontador. Não conseguia agüentar o fato de começar a gostar dele.

Claro que tinha problemas maiores que aquele. Como querer usar o banheiro. Ela agüentou por mais meia hora até superar a vergonha e mencionar o fato.

— Vou bater na porta e pedir que me deixem sair. Terão que deixar.

Ou não? Deus, ela esperava que sim!

— Não. — Miklos puxou um balde de plástico, que ela mal tinha notado, de baixo da mesa, colocou-o diante dela e tirou a tampa. — Vou me virar de costas.

Judi olhou para o balde vermelho arranhado.

— Acho que não vai dar. Pedirei a eles com muito jeitinho.

— Não quero que a tirem deste quarto.

— Só para ir ao banheiro. O que acha que vão fazer comigo?

Miklos virou-se e a olhou. Estava com a expressão mais séria que já vira nele.

— Qualquer coisa que quiserem.

E Judi teve de refletir se queria ou não passar um momento a sós com um seqüestrador.

— Certo. Vire-se.

Miklos foi até a parede oposta e deu as costas para ela.

— Não posso fazer isso com você ouvindo — ela afirmou um pouco depois. — Poderia...

Ele esperou.

—... talvez tapar as orelhas? — ela sugeriu.

— Não com minhas mãos amarradas.

— Cantar?

Miklos começou a entoar uma canção valtriana sobre a chuva.

O príncipe tinha uma agradável voz de barítono. Exceto quan do ficava todo pateta e acrescentava um "oh, baby" desafinado.

Ele era doido mesmo, ela pensou, e agora que o príncipe não podia vê-la, Judi sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Com qualquer outro homem, teria ficado tentada a entregar-se ao impulso. Ela era solteira e ele a atraía como ninguém. Que problema haveria em uma aventura de férias? Se, e era um gran de se, eles um dia saíssem dali.

Mas uma mulher inteligente não teria um caso com um prín cipe, não sem ter sua privacidade sacrificada e ser arrastada até a lama pela mídia. E uma mulher inteligente não teria uma aven tura com o príncipe de quem supostamente era noiva. Miklos era arrogante o bastante para tomar qualquer amolecimento seu como concordância.

Judi tampou o balde e o afastou.

— Obrigada. Miklos deu de ombros e foi sentar-se perto dela no chão.

— Que tipo de aventuras as princesas de seus jogos vivem? — ele perguntou com uma expressão de quem ia ler muita coisa em suas respostas.

— O castelo dela é um tipo de labirinto. As vezes a princesa procura tesouros, em outras ocasiões combate monstros.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Ensinando materialismo e violência às crianças? Judi ficou com vontade de acertar a cabeça dele.

— Os tesouros são algo como uma música que toca se a criança acerta a resposta de uma série de questões de matemáti ca, ou uma história que ela vai ouvir. Os monstros não são liqui dados com armas. Eles têm seu nome escrito no peito com algu mas letras faltando. As crianças adivinham as letras. Quando acertam o nome do monstro, ele desaparece. Esse jogos ensi nam a soletrar,

— Nada mau. — Sua expressão tornou-se pensativa e di vertida.

E Judi tinha certeza de que ele se divertia a sua custa.

— O que foi?

— O chanceler diz que a ocupação perfeita para uma jovem que vai ser princesa é algo que tenha a ver com crianças. Ele ficou satisfeito quando você começou a criar jogos infantis.

Certo. Pelo visto tia Viola o mantinha informado. Um gemi do de lamento foi a única resposta que conseguiu dar a Miklos.

— Então essa sua princesa passeia por seu labirinto. — Ele não abandonava o assunto. — É o que você faz? Vai em frente até encontrar algo que a assusta e então recua?

— Ela pode subir e descer também. E alguns caminhos não são bons, levam a um beco sem saída. — Judi lhe lançou um olhar incisivo.

— Acha que casar comigo é um beco sem saída? — O olhar dele tornou-se intenso, com um brilho perigoso. — Entediante talvez, sem agitação?

Pelo que conhecia dele, Judi podia apostar que seria exata mente o oposto.

Que Deus a ajudasse, queria ser a princesa de seu jogo. Po deria trancar-se na torre mais alta e ficar longe das tentações do lindo príncipe.

Imaginou se ele desapareceria se ela o chamasse por seu nome verdadeiro.

Seria muita sorte dela.

A chance de escapar só chegou pela manhã. Passaram a noite, conversando e dormindo alternadamente, sentados com as cos tas apoiadas um no outro, o único modo como Judi permitiu que ele a aquecesse. Se Miklos não estivesse amarrado a teria puxado para seu colo e a apertado contra si. Como estava, era forçado a obedecer suas vontades.

Mas ele tinha mais razões para se sentir frustrado. Odiava ficar preso ali quando deveria estar investigando, protegendo sua família.

Ouviram passos no corredor, e dessa vez estavam prontos quando a porta se abrisse.

Miklos se atirou e jogou o homem no chão. Judi ajoelhou-se ao lado da cabeça do sujeito e apertou seu rosto contra o solo antes que ele pudesse gritar.

— Verifique os bolsos. — Miklos fechou a porta com o om bro. — Precisamos de uma faca, se ele tiver.

Às mãos dela estavam na frente, sua mobilidade era maior. O homem resmungou quando Judi transferiu seu peso e olhou os bolsos.

— Nada. — Ela pareceu tão frustrada quanto ele.

Miklos chutou a arma do seqüestrador na direção de Judi e então tirou o cinto do homem. Quando ele olhou para cima, ela enfiou um pãozinho em sua boca. Uma mordaça eficaz, embora pudessem tê-lo usado como comida. A julgar pela temperatura e pelo tempo que levaram para chegar até ali, deviam estar bem no alto da montanha.

Miklos conseguiu enfim soltar o cinto. Judi o ajudou a amar rar as mãos do homem. Quando terminaram, levantaram-se e o deixaram grunhindo e se contorcendo no chão.

Ela segurou a arma. Cuidadosamente.

Miklos percebia que Judi estava apavorada, mas ela agüenta va bem. Sabia o que precisava ser feito e parecia determinada a fazê-lo. O príncipe amaldiçoou em silêncio a situação deles, a corda que amarrava suas mãos. Queria poder protegê-la, e o enervava, mais do que queria admitir, não poder prometer que cuidaria dela.

E ter de pedir a ela que o ajudasse.

— Sabe atirar?

— Não. — Judi deu um risinho de desculpas antes que seus nervos fizessem sua boca voltar a ser uma linha estreita.

— Em cima do seu polegar. É a trava. Empurre-a para a fren te. Depois disso, só tem de mirar e puxar o gatilho.

Judi fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Ele foi até a porta, abriu-a um pouco e olhou para fora. Nin guém no curto corredor. Avistou duas outras portas de madeira à esquerda, e uma maior com uma janelinha através da qual se via neve lá fora.

Seis macacões de neve estavam pendurados no corredor, to dos vermelhos com listras pretas. Não era o melhor disfarce no gelo. Pelo jeito, os seqüestradores não esperavam ser pegos e ter de correr.

— Se alguém nos vir, fique atrás de mim — Miklos sussurrou.

Não que ele fosse servir para alguma coisa, exceto como es cudo se atirassem, mas estava pronto a fazer isso para salvá-la. Judi não devia estar envolvida nisso. Não devia ter sido trazida até ali. Sua vida estava em perigo porque se achava na compa nhia dele. Miklos não podia se esquecer disso.

O barulho do vento nas montanhas era alto o bastante para abafar qualquer ruído que fizessem, mas mesmo assim o prínci pe procedia com extremo cuidado. Empurrou Judi para trás de si e esperou que ela fechasse a porta. Então esgueiraram-se até a porta, com ela dando cobertura.

Nada além de neve lá fora. Miklos abriu a porta, colocou a cabeça pela fresta e olhou para os dois lados. Dois pares de es quis estavam encostados na parede, do tipo antigo que serviria em qualquer bota decente disponível.

Ele recuou com a testa franzida.

— O que tem lá fora? — ela perguntou sem fôlego. Miklos conseguiu alcançar a roupa de esqui mais larga e as botas, a corda em volta de suas mãos o tornava mais lento. Quan do pegou tudo, com o auxílio dela, saiu depressa.

— Nada.

— Isso é bom, certo? — Judi pegou o que lhe servia sem que ele precisasse mandar e o seguiu, fechando a porta.

— Eu tinha esperanças de um caminhão com correntes nas rodas. — O príncipe esperou que ela se vestisse, o que o angus tiou. Esquiar seria interessante. Ele se perguntava quanto tempo demoraria para cair de cara no chão. — Rápido! — Olhou na direção da cabana, mas tudo parecia quieto. Forçou suas cordas de novo.

Tinham de encontrar uma pedra pontiaguda mais cedo ou mais tarde, algo que ele pudesse usar para desgastar as cordas. Tudo seria muito mais fácil se tivessem um carro. Judi poderia dirigir, e ele, passar a marcha.

Um veículo daria muito mais proteção contra o clima e con tra seus inimigos também. Desse jeito, suas roupas coloridas contrastariam com a neve, alvos fáceis para um rifle, mesmo a distância.

As nuvens estavam escuras, carregadas. O vento lançava no ar flocos da neve que já caíra nos últimos dias. A temperatura, mui to abaixo de zero; o terreno, traiçoeiro. Houve muita neve tardia de primavera nas montanhas, aumentando o risco de avalanches.

Mudos examinou os picos para se orientar sobre onde esta vam. Fizera exercícios militares suficientes ali em cima para conhecer cada pico e vale.

— Por favor, me diga que tem uma estação de esqui aqui pertinho — ela disse enquanto se vestia.

— O próximo vilarejo fica a uns trinta quilômetros daqui.

Os pássaros podiam voar, eles não. Teriam de se desviar de rochas, sair do caminho para evitar desfiladeiros, fazer quilô metros a mais.

— Mas vai ser o primeiro lugar em que vão nos procurar. Podem facilmente nos alcançar no caminho. Ou chamar refor ços que esperariam por nós e nos pegariam assim que chegásse mos lá.

Miklos olhou para Judi, que já tinha se vestido do melhor modo possível e calçava suas botas, pronta para fazer o que era preciso, sem reclamar nem choramingar. A determinação dava um brilho extra a seus olhos lavanda.

Por um momento Miklos desejou não ter feito aquela pro messa estúpida de não beijá-la.

— A família real está no castelo de Maltmore, naquela dire ção. — Ele indicou o leste com a cabeça. — É o lugar mais se guro para irmos.

— Fica longe?

— Quarenta e oito quilômetros.

Judi sabia que Miklos precisava de sua ajuda sem que tivesse de pedir, e ele apreciava isso. Apreciava ainda mais o fato de ela não ter feito nenhum comentário espirituoso sobre o fato, o que ele esperara. Judi vestiu a calça nele. Seus músculos se enrije ceram quando o dorso da mão dela se arrastou na parte de den tro de suas pernas. Sob circunstâncias diferentes isso teria sido... interessante.

Subiu o macacão até o tórax, mas teve de parar ria altura do peito, pois não dava para vestir os braços com as mãos dele amarradas. Fechou o zíper até onde conseguiu, como fizera consigo mesma. Os braços do macacão balançavam sob as axilas.

Judi fez uma careta.

— Estamos ridículos. Ele deu de ombros.

— Trata-se de sobrevivência, não de ficar bonito. Precisa mos das roupas. — Miklos enfiou os pés nas botas, e ela as fe chou para ele.

Miklos era do tipo que sabia cuidar de si mesmo e tinha or gulho disso, então precisar da ajuda dela não lhe fazia muito bem. Ele deveria estar ajudando-a. Sentia-se cada vez menos um príncipe corajoso.

— Encontrarei algo para cortar as cordas assim que sairmos da vista da cabana. Ainda temos muitas horas com luz do dia — ele disse bruscamente.

— Então, vamos. — Judi lhe lançou um olhar otimista. — Po demos fazer 48 quilômetros em um dia. Facilmente.

Numa caminhada normal talvez. Não ali, acima da linha da neve, sem barraca nem meios de fazer uma fogueira.

— Claro — ele disse mesmo assim, porque teve pena de di zer a Judi que só por milagre iriam embora da montanha.

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

Não fazia nem uma hora que estavam livres quando começou uma tempestade de neve. A boa notícia é que Miklos conseguira cortar as cordas usando uma pedra afiada. Ele também conhecia a montanha e encontrou uma pequena caverna. A má notícia é que a temperatura devia estar dez abaixo de zero. Até menos, por causa do vento.

Então eles se sentaram o mais longe possível da entrada da caverna, longe da ventania que já soprava havia várias horas. Estavam congelados até os ossos; o espaço pequeno não permi tia muito movimento.

Miklos a apertou em seus braços. Desta vez Judi não pro testou.

— Queria que tivéssemos algo para queimar — ela disse, sua respiração formando uma nevoa.

Miklos estivera pensando a mesma coisa, mas não tinham nada além de suas vestes. Em outro momento, outro lugar, ele teria ficado feliz em tirar as roupas de ambos e queimá-las. Re fletiu sobre isso por um instante, e então afastou os pensamen tos sujos da cabeça.

— Quer dizer que nunca recebeu nenhuma carta do chance ler? — o príncipe indagou para distraí-la do frio e a si mesmo de seus instintos, que pareciam aflorar em sua companhia.

Judi era linda demais, até meio congelada. A imaginação ati va de Miklos já visualizara inúmeros modos de aquecê-la.

— Nunca — ela foi enfática.

Ele se deu conta de que havia uma resposta para a questão sobre o chanceler e não para seus pensamentos.

— Sua secretária deve tê-las recebido e respondido. Eu rece bia relatórios inteiros sobre você. Uma vez por ano.

Mas eles não faziam justiça a Judi. Não mencionavam que ela era vibrante e corajosa, e que aqueles olhos lavanda fica riam vividos de paixão e furor, quando eles se beijassem, como aconteceu.

— Relatórios de quê?

— De tudo o que fazia. Eu recebia boletins de escola. Fotos instantâneas.

— Sabe minhas notas? Miklos sorriu.

— Conheço todos os seus segredos.

Armou-se uma tempestade nos olhos dela.

— Tudo bem. Só o que sei é que você era melhor do que eu em inglês e matemática. E que experimentou vários cortes de cabelo nesses anos.

— Não acredito que tia Viola tenha feito isso comigo. Ela vai ter de explicar muita coisa assim que eu chegar perto de um te lefone. — Um forte calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

Se chegassem perto de um telefone a primeira ligação seria para o general Rossi, pedindo ajuda.

— Seu pai nunca lhe disse nada?

— Talvez tenha dito e eu não lembre, ou talvez estivesse es perando que eu crescesse. — Ela olhava para seus pés, abraçada aos joelhos, e sua voz estava mais suave. — Descobrimos que ele tinha leucemia quando eu estava com 5 anos, e papai reagiu mal à quimioterapia. Morreu logo após seu primeiro tratamen to. Acho que ninguém esperava por isso.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um longo momento e então con tinuou:

— Papai costumava me chamar de princesa. Eu achava que todos os pais chamassem as filhas de princesa.

Miklos tentou imaginá-la pequena com seu pai. Mas as anti gas imagens dela em sua cabeça foram apagadas pela beleza da mulher em seus braços.

Cinco anos de idade.

Ele tinha quase 30 quando seu pai morreu. E mesmo assim isso o abalou, abalou o país inteiro. Seu pai se tornou rei através do casamento, a rainha era a monarca verdadeira, Com sangue real. E agora a rainha estava muito doente. Miklos nem quis pensar no estresse que lhe causaria descobrir sobre o complô contra seu filho mais velho. Ele e seus irmãos tentaram protegê-la o máximo possível nos últimos meses. Eles já estavam adul tos, conheciam a realidade da vida, mais ainda esperavam por um milagre.

Judi era apenas uma criança quando perdeu os pais.

— Deve ter sido difícil ficar órfã tão pequena.

O príncipe se lembrou da pena que sentiu dela quando soube, e que houve uma proposta de trazê-la de volta ao país. Mas, como sua madrasta a adotara quando casada com o pai de Judi, tinha custódia total da criança. Então enviaram uma dama de companhia que mais tarde seria sua secretária e a prepararia para seus deveres quando voltasse para Valtria, para tomar seu lugar na família real. Pelo menos assim pensaram.

Aparentemente lady Viola não foi a melhor escolha. Não preparara em nada Judi para seu papel em Valtria. Deixar que uma futura princesa desconhecesse durante todos esses anos o que se esperava dela era nada menos que negligência criminosa.

Viola fora escolhida por ser uma parente distante dos Marezzi, não a tia a que a afeição de Judi a promovera, mas uma prima de terceiro ou quarto grau. Uma estranha com melhor compre ensão de sua tarefa teria servido Judi melhor.

Não havia dúvidas que de que ela reagira à notícia com resis tência. Mesmo assim, Miklos esperava, com o tempo, conseguir convencê-la a honrar o acordo de seus pais.

— Você não consideraria o noivado pelo bem do país? — ele indagou com os braços apertados em torno dela. Sabia que não era a hora nem o lugar, mas não conseguia deixar de pressioná-la a uma resposta.

E já sabia que Judi não gostava de ser pressionada.

— Quer parar de me irritar com isso? Você nem me conhece. — Ela voltara a tiritar de novo.

— Isso pode ser facilmente modificado. — Estava pronto a passar um tempo com ela. O quanto fosse necessário.

— A resposta é não. O que fará a respeito disso? Ameaçará me decapitar?

O clima muito frio a deixara de mau humor. Tinha de lem brar-se disso.

— Bom ver que ainda tem senso de humor. Não estamos na Idade Média.

— Você não pode querer isso. — Seu olhar ficou sério, sua voz, severa. — Não pode me querer. Nem me conhece. Só está preocupado que... — Judi o encarou. — Vai haver um escândalo enorme na mídia sobre você quando voltar para casa?

O rosto dela mostrava uma palidez anormal por causa do frio.

Miklos sentiu o ímpeto de aquecer sua pele com os lábios. Começava a ficar seriamente preocupado com ela, o suficiente para deixar passar seu comentário sobre não querê-la.

— Em parte. Tivemos o que se chama na realeza de noivado secreto, embora o chanceler tenha divulgado alguns detalhes para a mídia na manhã de sua chegada. Devemos manter um equilíbrio no que diz respeito à privacidade. O público quer se sentir envolvido com a nossa família. Se você partir subitamen te, as pessoas vão achar que foi um boato infundado. Haverá também alguma manchete do tipo "Príncipe rejeitado à primei ra vista", claro — ele disse só para alegrá-la.

E ela deu um sorriso trêmulo.

— Seria o fim de sua reputação com as mulheres.

— Vou morrer como um velho solteirão encarquilhado, pro vavelmente.

Judi gargalhou pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram. Um som vibrante que o aqueceu por dentro. Miklos esperava que também a tivesse aquecido.

Lá fora a tempestade era violenta, o vento trazia neve para dentro da caverna. Ele desejou estar junto dela assim em outro lugar, longe do frio, do perigo, conversando, apenas os dois. Desejou não ter adiado tanto conhecê-la. Talvez alguns anos antes, mais jovens e flexíveis, não tivessem se formado linhas de batalha tão rapidamente entre eles.

— Por mais que eu lamente o dano que minha partida pos sa causar a sua reputação, ainda gostaria de voltar para casa quando sairmos desta montanha — Judi afirmou alguns ins tantes depois. — Dadas as circunstâncias, acho que pode me entender.

Miklos não entendeu de jeito nenhum. Exceto que estava sendo rejeitado, que seu país, pelo qual morreria a qualquer mo mento, estava sendo rejeitado. E isso doía.

Judi não podia partir imediatamente. Tinha de dar a ele tem po de fazê-la mudar de idéia, embora ele conseguisse ver que os acontecimentos das últimas 24 horas a amarguraram contra Valtria, e o príncipe lamentava muito por isso. Ela vira apenas o lado ruim, um bando de rebeldes determinado a destruir.

Esperava que vivessem o bastante para mostrar a Judi o resto.

Miklos descobriu que gostava da sua companhia. Ela era in dependente, irreverente e forte. E bonita. Seus lábios eram uma tentação à qual estava mal equipado para resistir. Ainda mais quando se achavam tão próximos dele como naquele momento.

Ele não queria se casar com Judi. E ela não era o que se podia chamar de perfeita vocação para princesa. Era muito cabeça-dura para isso. O que não o impedia de desejá-la. Miklos era bom em enfrentar todo e qualquer problema, e não via por que negar esse; não para si pelo menos.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta? — E Judi continuou, sem es perar pela resposta: — Você se casaria com uma estranha por que é o que o povo espera que faça?

— Quando encontrarmos o chanceler de novo, pergunte a ele sobre os deveres de um príncipe.

— E quanto ao amor? — Ela olhou nos olhos dele.

Miklos adorou aquele olhar, o desafio contido nele, sua força de encarar qualquer tema e dizer o que pensava. Ela não utilizou os olhares acanhados e as manipulações femininas das jovens da corte. Miklos apreciava isso mesmo quando ela fazia per guntas difíceis de responder. E quanto ao amor?

"O que tem o amor?", ele quis responder. Ou perguntar se eles podiam falar sobre desejo em vez disso, um tópico em que era mais atuante. Mas Judi merecia mais do que uma resposta pronta.

Miklos poderia ter se apaixonado uma vez ou duas se tivesse se permitido. Mas era um homem disciplinado.

— O que o povo mais quer da família real é estabilidade e respeitabilidade. Os plebeus têm dado seu sangue e suor pelo país ao longo dos séculos. O mínimo que podemos fazer é cum prir nosso dever.

— Não pode ser seu dever casar-se com uma mulher que não ama. — Ela parecia irritada e confusa, escandalizada com o que considerava um modo de vida arcaico.

— Meu dever é me casar com uma filha da nobreza e ter fi lhos com ela para fornecer sucessores ao trono, se algo vier a acontecer a meu irmão mais velho.

Passou-se um momento antes de Judi comentar:

— Então você é o príncipe reserva?

Miklos estremeceu. Os jornais já o chamaram assim.

— Mas isso é tão injusto... — Judi disse com o rosto branco de frio.

— Todos têm seu papel na vida. Ela pareceu refletir a respeito.

— Mas a maioria das pessoas escolhe seu papel. Com o que querem trabalhar, onde viver, com quem casar.

Ele concordou.

— É verdade.

Ela o fitou como se esperasse algo mais.

— Você nunca se rebela? — Judi indagou um minuto depois.

Sim, quando era adolescente. Mas seus pais sempre foram brilhantes exemplos de monarcas que amavam seu povo e cum priam seu dever e tudo o que pudessem fazer para melhorar a vida do homem comum. E, a certa altura, Miklos entendeu o desafio e a beleza disso.

— Lazlo é o príncipe rebelde. Você iria gostar dele.

— E você, Miklos, é o quê? Madre Teresa, dedicando sua vida aos outros?

Se Judi soubesse o que ele pensava, com ela ali em seus bra ços, não o compararia a alguém tão bondoso. Passou os olhos por ela. O calor aumentou entre eles vagarosamente, tensão que não tinha nada a ver com sua discordância em relação aos deveres de um príncipe.

O calor acumulado dentro de Miklos queimava, apesar do frio em torno. Teria sido preciso pouco para transformá-lo em chama viva. Embaraçoso, para dizer o mínimo. Um príncipe tinha, sempre, o controle total de seus instintos e suas emoções. Quando se tratava de mulheres, um príncipe cortejava, não fica va arrebatado. Um príncipe não era surpreendido por desejos fora de controle.

Então ele esfriou o calor dentro de si e afrouxou os braços em volta dela.

— Lazlo é o rebelde da família — repetiu, tentando continu ar a conversa, mas não sabia o que dizer além disso. Não podia olhar para ela, então fitou na direção da abertura da caverna.

Passaram-se segundos, intermináveis, um após o outro.

— Vou conhecê-lo?

Miklos entendeu o que ela perguntava. Vamos sobreviver? Não gostava de fazer promessas impossíveis, mas fez:

— Vai sim.

Ele se preocupou ao imaginar como estaria sua família. O castelo de Maltmore ficava em algum lugar lá embaixo.

— Mas por que seus inimigos querem prejudicar Arpad? Se algo acontecer a ele, você tomaria seu lugar, certo? Tecni camente, há outros cinco príncipes. Matar o príncipe Arpad não poria fim à monarquia. — Ela franziu a testa tentando entender.

— A rainha está muito doente.

Pelo modo como Judi arregalou os olhos, Miklos viu que ela entendera.

— Arpad logo vai assumir o trono. Sua morte causaria um tumulto. Caos, mesmo que temporário, beneficiaria nossos ini migos. Tudo o que precisam é de uma rachadura no muro da tradição, fazer as pessoas duvidarem de que a monarquia é ne cessária. Arpad é o mais carismático. O povo vem se preparan do há muito tempo para tê-lo como rei.

— Podem não jurar lealdade a você tão prontamente? — Ela esfregou as mãos. Suas luvas estavam úmidas, ambos as tinham tirado.

— Se irromper uma guerra civil, podem não me aceitar como seu novo rei.

E, pelo amor de Deus, ele não queria ser rei. Era feliz como oficial, feliz por proteger seu país e sua família sem precisar se envolver em política. Mas, se o pior acontecesse, faria o que se esperava dele.

— Nunca fui o foco da atenção pública. Passo a maior parte do tempo na base militar. Sou um homem totalmente militar. — Como parecia que os dedos dela iam se quebrar, ele os colo cou entre os seus para aquecê-los.

Judi não protestou. O que significava que devia estar quase morrendo congelada. Ela falava cada vez mais devagar. Miklos sabia o que isso queria dizer, junto com as pálpebras que come çavam a ficar caídas. A hipotermia não estava longe. Ele a aper tou contra si e rezou para que a tempestade acabasse para poder tirá-la da montanha.

Ela se inclinou para a frente, para descansar a cabeça sobre os joelhos dobrados, mas Miklos presumiu que Judi não achou confortável, pois acabou se apoiando no peito dele. Seus cabe los deslizaram para o lado e revelaram a curva graciosa de seu pescoço.

Ele a sentia tremer, e não pôde deixar de pensar que ela só es tava ali por sua causa. Judi estaria em Ramada, tomando coquetéis em um bar, sendo paquerada por algum homem bonito. Miklos apagou essa última parte do devaneio ao descobrir que o irritava. Então baixou a cabeça e encostou os lábios no pescoço dela.

— Ei, você disse nada de beijos. — Judi se virou devagar com um olhar acusador que era uma pálida sombra de sua força costumeira.

— Só chequei sua temperatura.

Ela estreitou os olhos, mas parecia sem energia para discutir com ele.

— Estou congelando.

Miklos a apertou com mais força.

— Tente pensar em outra coisa. Como o videogame de dra gão que está fazendo. Não sabia que garotas se interessavam por videogames.

— Não sou uma garota. Sou uma mulher adulta — retrucou indignada.

— Com certeza. Nunca cometeria esse engano. Já ouvi seu rugido.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Ela devia estar pior do que ele pensava. Nem respondeu à provocação.

— Devia colocar um príncipe nele. Podia inspirar-se em mim. Bonito e, valente.

Judi deu um gemido abafado e disse:

— Ela tem um dragão.

— Um dragão de estimação?

— Um amigo dragão.

— Com um príncipe poderia fazer coisas que não se faz com o dragão.

Judi lhe lançou um olhar furioso, mas o canto de sua boca se levantou.

— Não é um jogo para adultos, é para crianças da escola elementar.

— Uma pena... — Miklos percebeu que se aproximaram mais para se aquecer.

Os lábios dela estavam perto dos seus.

O ar ficou denso em torno deles. Seu olhar passou voando pelo dele, cheio de receio e alguma outra coisa. Era essa outra coisa que ele queria investigar.

Porém, ouviram um forte estrondo logo acima antes que ele tivesse chance de fazer algo.

O olhar dela passou a ser de pânico, e Judi enfiou o rosto no pescoço dele enquanto a caverna sacudia.

— O que é isso?

O estrondo ficou mais forte. Bem acima dos dois.

— Avalanche. — Miklos não podia fazer nada a não ser ob servar enquanto a neve desabava sobre a entrada da caverna e os fechava lá dentro.

Seu corpo sacudia junto com a montanha enquanto Judi se agar rava à relativa segurança do corpo de Miklos. Ele estava senta do imóvel, segurando-a. Ela não podia mais vê-lo, ficaram no escuro. Mas estava sendo pressionada pela neve que a força da avalanche jogou na caverna.

— Coloque suas luvas. — Ele a soltou.

Ela imediatamente sentiu falta de seu calor, da sensação de conforto e segurança. Procurou na neve em torno, achou só uma luva e sentiu um certo pânico.

— Perdi uma.

— Aqui. — Ele a tocou.

Judi pegou a luva pelo tato e a colocou. O estrondo parou tão rápido quanto começou. Ela ouviu neve se espalhando e Miklos resmungando.

— Cave — ele instruiu. — No alto. O mais alto que conseguir.

Palavras não conseguiriam descrever o pavor que ela sentiu. Seus músculos travaram. Mas forçou-se a se mexer e cumpriu a tarefa com cuidado; não queria que desabasse mais neve na ca verna, o que aconteceu de qualquer jeito.

Seus dedos, que ficaram aquecidos nas mãos dele, pareciam congelados nas luvas molhadas. As pontas de seus dedos come çaram a doer de frio.

_Cave._

_Respire._

O esforço fazia o sangue pulsar, em suas orelhas. Parecia ser tragada pela escuridão e pelo medo.

— Mais rápido — ele disse.

Judi tinha quase certeza de que perderia os dedos naquela tarefa. Ou mais. Sabia que as chances de saírem dali eram pou cas. Talvez, se pudesse parar para tomar fôlego, recuperasse um pouco de força.

— Não podemos descansar?

A voz dele foi firme ao responder:

— Não teremos ar suficiente.

Não tinha pensado nisso. O novo pânico renovou suas forças. _Cave. Raspe._

_Empurre. _

_Depressa. Depressa._

Seus pulmões se contraíram. Ficou sem ar. Oh, Deus. Não estava preparada para morrer.

— Relaxe. — A voz macia de Miklos a envolveu na escuridão.

— Eu acho — ela puxou o ar — nós — ficou sem ar de novo — ...ficando sem oxigênio.

Começava a ficar tonta. Não podia ver as paredes da caverna no escuro, mas sentiu que elas se fechavam. Seus movimentos ficaram frenéticos.

— Está entrando em pânico, Judi. — Ele parecia calmo e seguro.

Isso a irritou.

— Inspire devagar. Conte até quatro. Expire.

Para que contar se não tinham ar? Judi quis gritar com ele, mas quando ela desacelerou a respiração descobriu que tinha razão. Ela estava respirando melhor.

Se não estivesse fora de si de frio, provavelmente teria ficado zangada de provar a si mesma que era uma chorona que dava ataque. Sobretudo por querer passar uma imagem de mulher independente e capaz. Pelo bem do príncipe, Para que ele perce besse que ela não era do tipo que podia ser coagida a um casa mento arranjado.

Judi pigarreou e cuidou de sua escavação, mudando seus movimentos de frenéticos para eficazes.

— Quanta neve acha que tem em cima de nós? — Ela se controlou o máximo que pôde.

— Cave no alto e para fora. Bem à direita do meu túnel. Pre cisamos de espaço para empurrar a neve de volta. — Ele ajustou as mãos dela. — Talvez um metro, talvez cem.

Judi não precisava ouvir aquilo. Mas ficou feliz que ele se igualasse a ela. Miklos obviamente achava que ela era capaz de lidar com a situação. Rezou para que estivesse certo. De qual quer modo, sua confiança nela a fez se esforçar mais.

Lançou-se ao trabalho, mas seus dedos estavam dormentes, seu corpo, rígido de frio. Viu que estava perdendo o foco rápido quando se pegou distraída alguns minutos depois. Pensava em como poderia se aquecer, e seus instintos faziam-na interromper qualquer movimento que consumisse o resto de sua energia. Só queria se enrolar como uma bola.

Quando sentados, sentira-se meio congelada. Estar rodeada de neve agora fazia com que sua temperatura baixasse rapidamente.

Forçou-se a continuar trabalhando ao lado dele.

— Isso já aconteceu com você?

Precisava ouvir que era possível sobreviver a uma avalan che. Ela vivia em Washington. O que podia saber sobre ava lanches? Uma imagem de um grande cachorro peludo com um pequeno barril de conhaque no pescoço lhe veio de algum pro grama de tevê. Não achava que iria aparecer algum desses. Ninguém sabia que estavam ali.

— Não — Miklos afirmou.

Judi teve vontade de chorar. Ele não a veria chorar no escuro, mas ela não queria que lágrimas congelassem em seu rosto. Continuou a cavar.

O seqüestro fora um choque e completamente surreal, mas uma bala na cabeça parecia preferível à lenta sufocação que enfrentava ali. Ouvia a respiração pesada de Miklos ali perto. Ele removia grandes quantidades de neve. Ela sabia disso por encontrar cada vez mais espaço à frente. Seus esforços eram deploráveis comparados aos dele.

Estavam fora da caverna agora, em um túnel de neve, subin do. Ele ia na frente dela, jogava a neve para trás, e Judi a espa lhava pela caverna com os pés. Mas, logo depois, a neve se acumulou atrás deles, fechando-os a partir daquele ponto.

Ficaram com menos espaço ainda para respirar.

_N__ã__o pare de se movimentar._

_Respire devagar e com tranq__ü__ilidade. _Ela lera em algum lu gar que respirar rápido consumia mais oxigênio.

Judi suspeitava de que, se não fosse o ar preso ali dentro, já teriam sufocado. Ar que não iria durar muito.

Não iriam conseguir. A neve estava muito espessa. Ficava cada vez mais difícil ignorar a realidade, afastar suas premoni ções ruins. Era isso mesmo.

— Está agüentando bem? — Miklos perguntou, sem parar com o que fazia, quando ela ficou imóvel de medo e frio por um segundo.

— Começo a sentir claustrofobia. — Ela voltou a trabalhar, como conseguia. Devagar demais. Seus dedos não se mexiam mais, então curvou-os dedos e usou as mãos como pás.

A neve os rodeou.

Por um momento Judi não soube dizer em que direção estava o alto. Sentiu pânico de novo. Então respirou fundo e se acal mou, ouviu o barulho da escavação do príncipe.

Miklos. Certo. Ele devia estar acima dela.

Quando seu cérebro voltou a funcionar, Judi se deu conta de que entrava em estado de hipotermia. Primeiro o cérebro fica lento, depois o corpo, depois vem a morte.

— Acho que estamos alcançando a superfície — ele disse um minuto depois.

Os ouvidos dela zumbiam.

— Como sabe? — Falar era um esforço.

Judi não podia fazer mais nada com a neve que ele jogava para trás, só a compactava nas laterais do túnel, o que tornava o espaço ainda menor. Sentia-se presa num caixão de gelo. Ela saiu do ar por um momento.

— A neve parece menos aglomerada aqui. — A voz dele a trouxe de volta.

_Tarde demais, _ela pensou ao sentir uma vertigem cem vezes mais forte do que antes. Ia desmaiar. Não teve forças para dizê-Io. Achava que não ia dizer mais nada para ninguém, nunca mais. Devia tê-lo deixado beijá-la uma última vez.

Achou que iria morrer. Estava muito fria para ficar viva.

Porém, um instante depois viu uma luz pálida em algum lugar à frente, filtrada através do gelo e da neve. Piscou, o úni co movimento de que era capaz naquele momento. Seus pulmões arderam. Ela manteve a cabeça parada para combater a tontura.

Então as mãos dele conseguiram perfurar e entrou ar fresco no túnel. Judi tossia e observava Miklos subir, tomando o cui dado de não jogar neve no rosto dela. Ela viu que o príncipe saiu, mas não teve forças de segui-lo. Então ele voltou, primeiro a cabeça, cavando feito louco. Miklos segurou suas mãos e pu xou-a para a superfície.

Ar.

Seus pulmões doeram e fizeram um chiado quando ela inspi rou. Seu corpo era um sólido bloco de gelo.

As nuvens se foram e o sol estava ofuscante, seus raios se refletiam na neve. Eles estavam sem óculos de proteção, não havia nenhum nos cabides com os macacões.

Judi não conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

— Respire. — Miklos esfregava o rosto dela entre suas mãos sem luvas. Suas palmas eram as únicas coisas quentes em um mundo gelado. — Respire.

Ela fazia o melhor que podia.

— Desculpe — ele disse depois que sua respiração ruidosa parou. Sem soltá-la. — Se não fosse por mim, não estaria aqui.

Judi quis dizer que ele não pediu pelo seqüestro, nem causou a avalanche, mas seus pulmões ainda estavam apertados demais para que conseguisse falar. Ele pegou sua mão e ela gemeu pela dor que seu toque causou.

Miklos abriu seu macacão, tirou as luvas dela, pegou suas mãos com cuidado, colocou-as dentro de sua roupa e as pressio nou em sua pele nua.

Seu corpo e seus sentidos estavam amortecidos. Só conse guiu sentir o calor do peito dele e a reconfortante batida regular de seu coração. Tum-tum. Tum-tum. Isso a fez se concentrar em algo que não fosse a sonolência que transformava seu cérebro em algodão.

Alguns minutos depois, voltou a sentir as mãos.

— Consegue andar? — ele perguntou.

Judi preferia descansar, dormir por alguns segundos, mas sa bia que isso lhe causaria problemas. Então, sentou-se, deixou que ele a ajudasse a se erguer, mas suas pernas afundaram até a metade na neve fofa, como acontecera com ele. E deu-se conta de que seus esquis ficaram na caverna.

Junto com a arma, sua única proteção contra quem os seguis se. Ela não achava que os seqüestradores simplesmente os dei xariam escapar. E eles estavam em campo aberto.

Remexeram a superfície de neve fresca, até um ponto sóli do congelado, que suportaria seus pesos e permitiria avançar mais facilmente. Ele estava ali para dar apoio toda vez que ela escorregava.

Seu cérebro ainda não funcionava com total clareza, então Judi demorou um pouco para notar que, em vez da direção que seguiam mais cedo, agora desciam a montanha.

— Aonde estamos indo?

— Ao povoado.

Ela piscou. O povoado sobre o qual falaram mais cedo? Onde, segundo ele, todos os tipos de perigo os aguardavam?

Quando ela não conseguiu mais andar, Miklos a carregou nas costas. Judi não pesava quase nada.

Ela não o culpara nem uma vez por estar naquela situação, não reclamara. Agarrou-se aos ombros dele com determinação, após um protesto envergonhado inicial. O dia estava quase no fim. Caminharam quilômetros sem comida nem água. Judi quis comer neve, mas ele não deixou. Isso abaixava a temperatura da pessoa mais rápido do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Como está? — ele quis saber.

Ela não respondeu. Não respondia a nenhuma pergunta havia cerca de uma hora. Estava imóvel, nem mesmo tremia mais.

Miklos calculou que o povoado devia estar a uns dois quilô metros dali.

Ela precisava de cuidados médicos imediatos. Ele deu tudo de si, sabia que cada minuto contava.

Quando Miklos ouviu vozes perto de um rochedo, abaixou Judi até a neve. Notou seu rosto sem cor e seus olhos parados. Deitou-se de barriga para baixo ao lado dela.

Pessoas falavam mais adiante. _Amigo ou inimigo?, _era o que se perguntava.

Então os homens apareceram. Usavam botas de neve e cami nhavam a uns 10 ou 15 metros. Ainda não os tinham notado. Seus rifles faziam longas sombras sob a luz do anoitecer.

CAPÍTULO CINCO

Os dois homens tinham armas. Miklos se achava sozinho, exausto e desarmado. Mas, como militar, estava preparado para enfrentar desigualdades assim, ou piores.

— Não se mexa. Vou voltar — ele cochichou no ouvido de Judi e rolou para longe dela.

Moveu-se furtivamente até eles entre montes de neve. Espe rava ouvir o que diziam, mas, quando chegou perto o suficiente, pareciam conversar apenas sobre o tempo.

— Há um aviso de avalanche.

— Bom motivo para não estar na maldita montanha. — O homem bateu o pé. — Espero que não fiquemos enfiados aqui por muito tempo. Odeio esse maldito frio. — Voltou a bater o pé.

Miklos notou que eram rifles militares. Não eram caçado res. Nem militares. Estavam sem uniforme. Vestiam roupas civis, casacos largos o bastante para esconderem suas armas se precisassem.

Seu primeiro instinto foi de derrubá-los. Poderia pegar suas armas e talvez alguma informação. Armava o bote, preparando-se para saltar, mas terminou ficando onde estava, escondido.

Isso não era um exercício militar ou uma missão de rotina.

Se desse errado, se ele fosse ferido ou capturado, isso deixa ria Judi abrigada em um monte de neve. Sozinha no frio congelante. E ela não agüentaria por muito tempo.

Rangia os dentes de frustração enquanto esperava, até que os homens prosseguiram e desapareceram atrás de uma rocha. Miklos observou em que direção foram e procurou memorizar seus rostos, o máximo que podia fazer naquelas circunstâncias. Longe de ser o suficiente.

— Quase lá — ele sussurrou quando alcançou Judi.

Pegou-a no colo e, de olhos abertos para mais algum inimi go, continuou a descer a montanha. Esforçou-se ao máximo, consciente de que os homens da cabana falaram sobre dois dias.

Um já se passara.

O que quer que os desgraçados estivessem planejando, ele tinha menos de 24 horas para impedi-los.

Poderia estar acontecendo um atentado naquele dia. No cas telo de Maltmore. Peto visto, a medida de segurança de deslocar a família real para lá fora planejada por seus inimigos.

Foi tomado por um forte mal-estar. O inimigo entrara no se tor vigiado das catacumbas e matara dois guardas. O inimigo conhecia os procedimentos de emergência para uma quebra de segurança no palácio. Teriam ajuda lá dentro?

Tinha de avisar seus irmãos. Tinha de pedir ao general Rossi que mandasse ajuda imediata. E precisava colocar Judi a salvo.

Mesmo de roupas de neve e botas ela pesava pouco. Sua preo cupação aumentava cada vez que olhava para seu rosto pálido e seus olhos fechados. O frio congelara seus cílios. Ele encostou a boca em uma pálpebra, e depois na outra, para aquecê-las.

Judi parecia uma princesa sob a maldição da malvada Rai nha da Neve dos contos de fadas. E ele era o príncipe. Devia salvá-la. Apertou-a mais contra si.

— Vamos. Só um pouco mais. Estamos quase lá.

O povoado apareceu depois da curva. Miklos saiu da trilha e caminhou na neve em direção à última fila de casas, então an dou pelas vielas até chegar à entrada da cozinha da pousada.

— Já vai.

Ele conhecia o cozinheiro. Luigi fora ajudante de cozinha do palácio até decidir realizar seu sonho de abrir uma pousada alpina.

O calor dá cozinha, quando entrou, contrastava tanto com o clima lá de fora que fez suas bochechas arderem.

Como Luigi era surdo, não podia gritar para chamar, sua atenção, não que fosse fazê-lo, de qualquer modo. Precisava manter sua chegada em segredo. Luigi sentiu a vibração da por ta se abrindo e olhou para trás. Aquele rosto redondo demons trou surpresa, com olhos arregalados. Ele estava prestes a bater palmas para alertar a equipe da cozinha sobre a presença do príncipe, quando Miklos fez um gesto pedindo silêncio. E com os lábios formou uma única palavra: socorro.

Luigi olhou para a mulher nos braços de Miklos e pareceu entender imediatamente. Ele sempre fora um mestre em com preender as situações com uma olhada e decifrar a linguagem corporal. Indicou atrás de uma prateleira de pães que esfria vam, e Miklos viu um corredor estreito que conduzia a uma escada de pedra igualmente estreita. Miklos esgueirou-se até lá. Luigi foi logo depois dele e os conduziu até lá em cima, pelo corredor e para dentro de uma espaçosa suíte, toda de madeira, com peles de animais, chifres e fotos das montanhas nas paredes. Um paraíso alpino. Provavelmente o quarto de Luigi.

— Hipotermia. — Miklos virou-se para ele após colocar Judi na cama. —: Preciso de um médico a quem confiaria sua vida, a minha. — Tomou o cuidado de falar devagar e pronunciar bem as palavras.

Luigi não ouvia, mas lia os lábios como ninguém. Já estava tirando cobertores do baú de madeira aos pés da cama, sua figu ra corpulenta se movimentava com rapidez. Ele fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Chame-o até aqui. Não diga o motivo. Fale que houve um acidente na cozinha. Ninguém pode saber que estamos na pousada.

Luigi o observava, e indagou, com sinais:

— Tudo bem?

E Miklos percebeu que Luigi já devia saber sobre o seqües tro pelo noticiário. Provavelmente todos já sabiam. O que signi ficava que teria de esconder o rosto quando saísse.

— Estou bem. Ela é que precisa de ajuda.

Luigi saiu, depois voltou com um rádio transmissor antes de sair de novo. Não havia telefones ali. Miklos enviou uma men sagem para o general em uma das freqüências monitoradas pelo exército. Informou sua localização atual e pediu que mandasse homens imediatamente para o castelo de Maltmore. Também pediu ao general que avisasse os príncipes. Se algo acontecesse, seus irmãos deviam estar preparados.

Quando ele acabou, Luigi entrou com um bule de chá fumegante e um guisado de cordeiro temperado com ervas. Assim que entregou a bandeja, foi-se, apressado, novamente. Miklos trancou a porta.

Tirou as botas e o macacão, então começou a fazer o mesmo com Judi.

— Vou aquecer você. Está segura agora. Abra os olhos.

Ele despiu suas meias e botas e colocou seus pés delicados entre as mãos. Esquentou-os devagar, sem esfregá-los. Se cris tais de gelo tivessem se formado em seu sangue e nas células, esfregar só causaria mais danos.

Quando um pouco de cor voltou a sua pele, um bom sinal de que o sangue chegava às extremidades, nenhuma rachadura de frio também, ele massageou suas panturrilhas para que o sangue circulasse mais rápido. Só pôde ir até aquele ponto, antes de tirar sua roupa de esqui.

— Tenho de tirar isso para deixá-la mais confortável. Ela não deu nenhum sinal de que o ouviu.

Miklos ficou preocupado e com raiva de tê-la metido naquilo.

E furioso com os homens que trouxeram perigo para seu país natal, um país pacífico que ele amava mais que a própria vida. O tempo corria. O príncipe se certificaria de que ela estava a salvo e sob os cuidados do médico, e então iria encontrar seus irmãos.

Judi estava com seu paletó militar sob a roupa de esqui, e com o vestido primaveril com que chegara. Ele tirou tudo, me nos as roupas de baixo, livrou-se de suas próprias roupas, e pu lou para a cama com ela, colocando os cobertores sobre eles.

Um banho quente também teria ajudado, mas isso teria de esperar até ela estar consciente.

— Você precisa disso. Não estou tentando seduzi-la. Ainda.

Judi parecia um bloco de gelo em seus braços, ainda que es culpido com curvas perfeitas. Mas estava muito preocupado com ela para se distrair com isso. Esfregou seus braços, suas costas, pressionou seu rosto contra o dela. Passaram-se alguns minutos, e ela não parecia se aquecer nem um pouco.

— Vamos — Miklos sussurrou em seu ouvido e esfregou sua pele aveludada, quase em desespero. — Acorde. Conseguimos. Você está salva.

A última parte era exagero, mas achou que seria bom que ela ouvisse algo positivo. Judi não se mexeu. Talvez outra abordagem funcionasse melhor:

— Sabia que estamos praticamente sem roupa? Estou toman do liberdades com você. É melhor começar a gritar.

Seus olhos se agitaram, mas não se abriram. Precisava pro vocá-la mais.

Pressionou seu rosto contra o dela e cochichou em seu ouvido:

— Se não me disser para parar, vou beijá-la de novo.

— Sua barba está me arranhando — ela disse debilmente. — Saia.

Miklos se afastou e olhou-a nos olhos, que piscavam para ganhar foco. Sua face parecia um pouco vermelha onde ele en costara. Miklos passou os dedos pelo rosto. Áspero. Mas barbear-se era a última de suas preocupações.

— Como se sente?

— Como se tivesse sido vítima de uma avalanche. — Judi lançou a ele um olhar de _è__ó__bvio, _acordando depressa. — Estou perfeitamente bem. Só precisava me aquecer e descansar um pouco.

Encorajador. Ela parecia recuperar sua vivacidade.

— Consegue movimentar tudo? Dói alguma coisa?

Judi se afastou dele, movimentou o corpo e olhou sob as cobertas.

— Por que estou nua? — perguntou com severidade.

— Tínhamos de nos aconchegar para ter calor. — Ele lamen tava como isso durara pouco.

Os olhos lavanda se estreitaram, e Judi ficou vermelha de raiva.

— Aproveitou-se de mim enquanto eu estava inconsciente?!

Essa era a velha Judi. Bem acordada e pronta para brigar com ele.

Primeiro sentiu gratidão. Estavam salvos, na pousada. Ela não parecia ter sofrido nenhum dano permanente. Mas esse alí vio durou apenas alguns segundos até Miklos lembrar que esta vam juntos na cama, _praticamente _nus.

Eles poderiam brigar.

Ou poderiam...

Ele a puxou de encontro a si e rolou para cima dela com um movimento suave, prendendo-a contra o colchão. Estavam na riz com nariz. O príncipe precisava desse contato. Precisava que cada centímetro de seus corpos se tocassem para saber que ela estava a salvo e com ele.

— Ainda não fiz nada.

De repente o corpo dele se encheu de um calor que seria su ficiente para aquecê-los em um monte de neve.

Miklos percebeu um lampejo de desejo em seus olhos, mas ela disse com austeridade forçada:

— Prometeu que não iria me beijar mais.

— E não vou. Acho que dessa vez você vai me beijar. — Seu olhar deslizou até os lábios dela, que ainda não tinham recupe rado toda a cor.

Precisavam de ajuda.

— Por que eu o faria? — Judi se mexeu sob ele, talvez para afastá-lo, talvez para se acomodar melhor, mas o resultado foi que ficaram perfeitamente alinhados, quadril com quadril, as pernas dele entre as dela.

— Por estar muito agradecida por eu salvar sua vida. — Ele desejou ter dito algo mais inteligente, mas sua cabeça estava muito afetada pela proximidade de Judi.

Poderia tê-la perdido. Ambos poderiam ter morrido. Seus ins tintos o impulsionavam a celebrar a vida do modo mais básico. Miklos passou a mão na lateral de seu corpo, acariciou sua pele macia. Seus seios volumosos pressionavam seu peito.

— Primeiros socorros. — Ele se inclinou para passar o nariz na curva de seu pescoço. — Temos de manter nosso sangue circulando.

— É a cantada mais deprimente que já ouvi. — Ela ficou sem ar na última palavra.

A mão dele deslizou até seu peito e parou bem embaixo de seu seio.

— Beije-me porque me quer.

O olhar que ela lhe lançou transbordava de rejeição. Ele de via saber disso. Judi não facilitara em nada desde que desem barcou do avião.

No entanto, cresceu um desejo urgente entre eles. Ela tam bém tinha de estar sentindo isso.

Miklos desistiu do joguinho e alinhou seus lábios com os dela, deixando um espaço mínimo entre eles.

— Beije-me porque te quero. Está me deixando maluco.

Ela arregalou os olhos com sua confissão. Então cerrou as pálpebras ao pôr fim à insignificante distância entre eles.

Seus lábios eram macios e logo aqueceram os dele. Ela co meçou o beijo, e Miklos não precisava de nenhum outro convi te além desse. Ele a sentia, mordiscava o canto de sua boca e deslizou para dentro quando ela enfim a abriu.

Ele a queria. Dissera-lhe a verdade. Mas ficou chocado em ver o quanto a desejava. Mesmo não querendo casar-se com ela, mesmo não sendo Judi uma princesa perfeita. Tal pensamento o deteve, Tinha de se casar com uma princesa perfeita, a que fos se melhor para seu país. Era seu dever. Se no final das contas Judi não fosse a pessoa certa...

Pensar em dever parecia impossível com Judi em seus braços. Ele percebeu esse perigo, mas seguiu em frente mesmo assim.

Ela colocou as mãos em seu peito. Suas pernas estavam en trelaçadas sob as cobertas enquanto ele a beijava. Miklos se mexeu para que ficassem numa posição mais confortável e co briu seu seio com a mão. Judi gemeu de prazer.

Ela o deixava maluco com uma facilidade sem precedentes.

Seu corpo era perfeito, feito para ele. Miklos estava rígido e pronto entre suas pernas. A adrenalina de fugir da montanha ainda corria em suas veias e rapidamente estava virando um desejo violento.

E ela mostrava um olhar tão terno...

Ele estava quase fora de si. Deitou-se de costas ao lado dela.

Não estava habituado à ternura. Tivera amantes, e sexo. Mas sempre teve consciência de que estavam com ele porque que riam o que seu título ou sua riqueza poderia lhes dar.

Com Judi era o oposto. Era a única mulher a quem propusera casamento e ela recusara sem nem mesmo pedir um segundo para pensar.

Miklos encostou a mão levemente em seu ombro. Ali estava aquela ternura de novo.

Ele sabia como lidar com o desejo, mas não com esse estra nho relacionamento, ou conexão, ou seja lá o que fosse, que parecia crescer entre eles.

— Devia comer e beber alguma coisa — ele disse olhando para o teto, sem confiar cm si mesmo para encarar aquele rosto corado de desejo.

Seu corpo exigia que terminassem o que começaram. Seus dedos ansiavam por tocar aquela pele aveludada. Sua boca tinha sede do gosto dela. Ele podia quase sentir como seria deslizar para dentro de seu calor apertado, beijar seu pescoço quando ela jogasse a cabeça para trás, sorver os gemidos que a faria dar.

Controle e sanidade. Teve de buscar bem lá no fundo para encontrar algum resquício deles, mas no fim os achou. Esperou Judi se recompor, se enrolar no cobertor e ir até a mesa comer.

Eles deviam ter se vestido, mas Miklos não queria abrir mão do prazer de vê-la daquele jeito. Quando o médico chegasse iria dizer a ela para tirar a roupa, de qualquer modo, para poder examiná-la.

O ar em volta deles vibrava de desejo. O calor de seu encon tro abalara a ambos. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam despenteados pelos dedos dele. Seus lábios, inchados pelos beijos. Judi não olharia para ele.

— Onde estamos? — ela perguntou, com a voz ainda não completamente regular.

— Na pousada do povoado de Vernesa.

— Já pediu que mandassem ajuda?

— Pelo rádio. Celulares não funcionam aqui em cima, é um lugar muito remoto para ser incluído na rede telefônica. O mé dico está vindo examiná-la.

Ele sentou e começou a se vestir.

— O helicóptero real deve chegar em uma hora, com o má ximo de guarda-costas que puder trazer. Você vai ficar segura. Até lá, permaneça no quarto e descanse.

Era estranho dizer isso quando o que esteve à beira de fazer com ela era o oposto de descansar. Mas Judi era uma mulher que dizia o que pensava, então se, quisesse repreendê-lo por isso, ele estava certo de que o faria.

Até agora, não o fizera.

Miklos começava a gostar dela mais do que esperava. Prepa rara-se para fazer o melhor de seu casamento com ou sem cari nho mútuo, decidira ser o melhor marido que pudesse para Judi. O fato de descobrir que gostava de sua companhia era um bônus pelo qual era grato.

— Sabe, circunstâncias à parte, gosto de passar meu tempo com você — ele disse enquanto se vestia.

— Não estamos passando tempo juntos, mas lutando por nossas vidas — ela o corrigiu com um ar irritado.

E ele gostava especialmente disso. Judi nunca o tratava como um ser de três olhos que atraía a curiosidade ou como um prê mio a ser ganho. Desde o início, ele era apenas um cara doido para ela. Ele adorava essa novidade.

Mas agora entendia que usara a abordagem errada com Judi desde o começo. Considerando a vida que ela levara até então, é claro que não ficaria radiante com a idéia de um casamento arranjado.

— Lamento se a forcei. Antes, quero dizer. E ali. — Ele olhou para a cama. — Sinto-me como se já a conhecesse. Eu tinha os relatórios do chanceler, as fotos e a expectativa de que no final... — Não fazia idéia de como completar sem parecer idiota.

— A expectativa de que iríamos para a cama? — Ela lhe lan çou um olhar divertido com uma sobrancelha erguida. Mas o rubor em seu rosto lhe mostrou que o pensamento não a deixou indiferente.

— Só quis dizer... — O que diabos quisera dizer? — Tive muito mais tempo para me habituar a você, e à idéia de nós dois juntos, do que você. E tenho a tendência a me esquecer disso.

Ela parecia estar esperando algo mais dele.

Provavelmente não era a confissão de que Miklos ainda a queria, de volta à cama, para não saírem antes do degelo da primavera, que ali em cima ainda demoraria mais um mês. Tal vez Luigi pudesse passar bandejas de comida por debaixo da porta.

Se pelo menos fossem duas pessoas normais, em tempos normais...

— Sob diferentes circunstâncias, talvez tivéssemos namorado.

— Não seria um namoro, Miklos. Mas uma avaliação da mi nha adequação. Você é um príncipe.

Ele pensou na série de jovens que ainda estavam sendo "ava liadas" por Arpad. Mais uma vez ela estava certa.

E Miklos se achava mais do que consciente de que continua va meio despido e que Judi estava nua, enrolada num cobertor. Sua reação era inevitável: desejo, desejo e mais desejo. Ele abotoou a calça e vestiu a camisa.

— Pelo menos não sou um príncipe velho malicioso — ele disse, mais para si do que para ela.

— Dê tempo ao tempo.

Miklos pensava em lhe dar outro modo de ocupar sua boca, mas gostava tanto de suas discussões quanto da ligação física entre eles. Quase tanto.

Alguém bateu à porta antes que ele respondesse.

— O médico está aqui — ouviu-se a voz de um homem.

Miklos encaminhava-se para a porta quando olhou pela jane la e viu um homem com olhar suspeito rodeando a entrada do hotel e observando as pessoas que voltavam apressadas para casa à noite. Os poucos indivíduos lá fora, no vento cortante, ansiosos para entrar logo. O homem não parecia estar indo a lugar nenhum. Havia um volume visível no bolso de seu casaco.

Ele fez um movimento como se estivesse limpando o pesco ço e ajeitando o cachecol, mas Miklos podia jurar que dizia algo em um rádio escondido em sua gola.

Miklos memorizou o rosto do homem e foi até a porta.

— Vou sair para conseguir alguma arma e verificar uma coi sa, Judi. Você vai estar em boas mãos com o médico e Luigi. Não deve sair da pousada sem mim. Em hipótese alguma.

O médico declarou que Judi estava saudável e disse para que descansasse. Ela dormiu, comeu bem e bebeu todo o chá. Miklos ainda não voltara. O relógio cuco da parede marcava quatro da manhã.

— Onde está você? — ela sussurrou na direção da janela. Judi passou o indicador nos lábios, distraída, e então ficou irritada quando se deu conta.

Mas tinha de admitir que seus beijos foram fantásticos. E não podia negar que beijá-lo quase virara algo mais. Ele tinha o corpo de um soldado, todo musculoso e forte. E quente. Oh, como Judi queria aquele calor que irradiava dele. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sua pele. Sentia-se indefesa com o que a atraí ra para Miklos desde o primeiro momento, e que era para lá de desconcertante.

Ele era incrivelmente másculo, cheio de apelo sexual, poten te em todos os sentidos. Mas também sabia ser gentil. E não era cheio de si. Tinha senso de humor. Judi intuía que, se não lutas se muito contra ele, mais cedo ou mais tarde a louca atração entre os dois a venceria.

Droga.

Não era para isso que viera a Valtria. Era muito pedir para se divertir e comemorar seu aniversário sem seqüestros e avalan ches? Em vez disso, lá estava o príncipe Miklos querendo todo tipo de loucura e coisas impossíveis. Como um casamento de conveniência, pelo amor de Deus. Bem, pelo amor ao país, na verdade. E se não tomasse cuidado, poderia facilmente apaixo nar-se por ele...

Respirou fundo.

— Isso não vai acontecer — disse para o quarto vazio com veemência.

Passara a última hora tentando avaliar sua situação e chegar a alguma resolução. Um barulhinho na porta a distraiu, e quan do olhou na expectativa de constatar se era Miklos ou Luigi, viu a chave mexer na fechadura e ser empurrada.

Miklos e Luigi bateriam se quisessem entrar.

Alguma coisa roçou contra a porta. Os pelinhos de sua nuca se arrepiaram.

Movimentou-se em silêncio até o guarda-roupa. Os coberto res em que estava enrolada eram tão quentes e aconchegantes que relutou em tirá-los, mas pegou uma calça e camisa que se encontravam à mão e os vestiu, e calçou botas de pele. Eram muito grandes, mas não tinha tempo de se preocupar com isso.

Depois pegou um suéter de lã, mas não perdeu tempo colo cando-o. Correu para a janela, subiu na escrivaninha diante de si, tentando não derrubar nada, e abriu o trinco. No segundo seguinte estava no estreito parapeito do lado de fora, sem ter para onde ir.

O ar frio golpeou seu rosto como um muro. Não queria pas sar por aquilo de novo. E isso foi antes de olhar para baixo.

_Oh, Deus..._

O chão estava mais distante do que esperava. Blocos de pe dra apareciam entre a neve meio derretida. Não parecia um lu gar macio para se cair.

Fechou o vidro o máximo que conseguiu, cambaleando no parapeito estreito.

O fecho da porta rangeu de novo.

Não havia tempo para hesitação.

Um mastro de bandeira saía da parede de pedra a uns dois metros a sua esquerda. Pisou nele para sair da visão da janela e rezou para que agüentasse seu peso. Desejou ter sabido que pre cisaria praticar corda bamba em um mastro fino _antes _de se empanturrar com a comida do Luigi.

Analisou sua situação, com a respiração presa. O chão estava muito longe para pular, o telhado muito alto para ser alcançado. Viu-se num beco sem saída.

Onde Miklos estava agora que precisava dele?

Ouviu vozes vindas do quarto vizinho.

— Não pode ter sido o príncipe Miklos. Ele não está em fé rias esquiando, pelo amor de Deus. Ele foi seqüestrado — um homem disse, como se já estivesse cansado de argumentar.

— Sei que era ele. Só vi suas costas quando desceu as esca das, mas eu reconheceria aquelas costas — uma mulher insistiu.

O homem suspirou.

E Judi quase, também. Na próxima coisa que descobrissem, a imprensa estaria ali antes da equipe de resgate, e grudaria neles.

Ela ouviu a porta de seu quarto se abrir e fechar, e isso des viou sua atenção do casal. Segurava-se nas pedras irregulares, com o suéter preso nos dentes, congelando de novo. Não teve tempo de pegar suas luvas.

Era questão de tempo que quem estivesse no quarto visse que a janela estava aberta, olhasse para fora e a avistasse.

Então quando um caminhão coberto por uma lona parou em frente ao restaurante, Judi dirigiu uma breve prece ao céu co berto de nuvens carregadas. Exceto pelo caminhão, a rua estava deserta. Ela esperou que o motorista entrasse e pulou. E esvaziou todo o ar de seus pulmões. Cair no topo do cami nhão pareceu bem mais próximo do que cair na calçada. Apa rentemente, não calculara mal.

O caminhão se achava cheio de caixotes de madeira duros. Judi ficou deitada ali por um minuto, com os ombros e o quadril latejando de dor, desejando ter pensado um pouco mais antes de saltar. Pular sobre caminhões sempre funcionava nos filmes.

— _Morgen habe ich wieder Freizeit _— alguém vindo de uma rua transversal disse em alemão.

— _Des weiss ich nicht... _— o outro respondeu enquanto se afastavam.

Judi não tinha muito tempo para pensar, então repassou suas opções enquanto colocava o suéter. Desceu com dificuldade e caiu na neve da rua. Por um segundo, apoiou-se na lateral do caminhão, no letreiro que anunciava Pães Frescos de Sacorata, enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Sacorata era próxima cidade maior, segundo Miklos, a uns cinqüenta quilômetros na direção do vale.

Ela podia ficar e esperar por sua proteção. Só que ele tinha sua própria família para se preocupar. Judi seria um impedimento a mais, para atrasá-lo, para colocá-lo ainda mais em perigo.

Ou podia sair da cidade, do país, antes que alguém pudesse perceber que partira. Ela nem deveria ter vindo para Valtria, isso ficava cada vez mais claro.

Apesar do fato de que se sentia atraída por Miklos. Mais do que atraída. Quase fizera amor com ele, teria feito se o príncipe não tivesse parado.

Ela o beijara, quando jurou que não o faria. Estava perdendo todo o bom-senso. Se permanecesse com Miklos, ele acabaria por convencê-la a ir em frente Com a insanidade do casamento arranjado. Judi teria entregado seu corpo a ele, havia minutos, após tê-lo conhecido apenas alguns dias atrás. E Miklos queria muito mais, Queria que ela honrasse um acordo arcaico e sé tornasse sua esposa, uma princesa.

Basicamente, ele queria sua vida inteira. Judi teria de desistir de tudo que lhe era familiar, de tudo que conquistara. Não podia fazer isso. Pensou na prisão luxuosa que fora sua vida antes da morte de seu pai. Recepções e protocolos, nenhum momento de liberdade. Sua família representava Valtria em um país estran geiro. E, como se isso já não tivesse sido ruim o suficiente, houve...

Não queria nem lembrar-se da oposição política que seu pai causara sem querer, e que colocara a mídia contra ele, sem pou par nenhum membro da família. E, desde que sua madrasta de cidiu candidatar-se, após a morte de seu pai, os refletores se mantiveram voltados para eles. Judi cresceu odiando a vida pú blica como represália.

Se ficasse em Valtria e deixasse o príncipe seduzi-la, se ele a beijasse outras vezes... Tinha a sensação de que se não partisse imediatamente deixaria tudo de lado pelos sinos de casamento.

A melhor coisa afazer era seguir seu instinto de autopreservação.

Tinha de sair de Valtria antes de fazer uma bobagem como apaixonar-se pelo príncipe. Precisava sair do povoado antes que a pessoa que entrou no quarto a descobrisse ali.

O motorista do caminhão estava saindo, um jovem que pare cia robusto, mas talvez fosse apenas o casaco acolchoado que vestia. Judi desejou estar com um assim.

Aproximou-se dele com cuidado, pronta para correr ao pri meiro sinal de problema, se ele fosse aliado dos seqüestradores.

— Oi, está voltando para Sacorata?

O rosto bonito do rapaz se abriu num sorriso inocente que não podia ser fingido.

— Deveria. Essa é minha única entrega aqui em cima. Mas posso ficar, se quiser — ele disse com um leve sotaque e se aproximou com um olhar quente para ela e um brilho divertido nos olhos.

— Na verdade eu queria uma carona. — Judi fez um olhar suplicante. Tremia por dentro. Devia ter pego um casaco antes de sair da pousada.

O sorriso dele se alargou mais.

— Está visitando aqui em cima? Trouxe equipamento de es qui? — Ele olhou para a pousada. — Posso ajudá-la a trazê-lo para cá. Não tem muito espaço lá atrás, mas provavelmente conseguimos espremer seu equipamento ali.

Judi ouviu vozes vindo da entrada. Alguém iria sair. Poderia ser o mesmo homem que estava atrás dela e do príncipe.

— Eu poderia lhe mostrar algumas pistas ótimas em algumas horas. Esquio muito bem. Poderia até mostrar-lhe umas pistas particulares.

Que Deus a ajudasse, o motorista a estava cantando! Judi foi até a cabine a abriu a porta.

— Vou só tomar café da manhã com umas amigas na cidade. Explico tudo no caminho.

Miklos a mataria por fazer isso. Ficaria fulo da vida. Prova velmente poucas mulheres fugiam do príncipe, sobretudo aque las para quem ele tinha planos específicos. Ele ficaria regia mente zangado.

Não que eles precisassem se ver de novo,

Miklos estaria ocupado salvando Valtria, e ela a uma distân cia segura, em Washington D. C. Por que esse pensamento não a aliviava?

— Madrugadoras, hein?

— Queremos chegar às pistas assim que abrirem — ela in ventou ao entrar.

Judi se encostou no assento e virou o rosto para o motorista para esconder seu perfil dos homens que saíam da pousada. O calor da cabine estava ótimo.

_Vai, vai!_

Ela não ousou dar uma olhada para ver quem saía.

— Meu nome é Gunther. — O rapaz se sentou e bateu a porta.

Miklos ficaria preocupado com ela. Tentaria lhe enviar uma mensagem no aeroporto, talvez por intermédio de um tal gene ral Rossi, com quem fazia contato por rádio.

— Eu sou Judi. Quanto tempo leva até Sacorata?

— Pelo menos duas horas.

— Oh, eu odiaria me atrasar. — Ela fez uma expressão de desculpas. — Podemos correr?

Após vinte minutos de flerte descarado de Gunther, o povoa do ficou para trás, e eles faziam curvas nas estradas congeladas. Ela se segurou firme e se arrependeu do que disse. Gunther cor ria e dirigia com imprudência para tentar impressioná-la.

O que acabou não sendo o maior problema que teve de en frentar, mesmo se começava a temer seriamente a perda de sua vida ou de um membro do corpo. A uma hora de distância do povoado, a estrada estava bloqueada por homens armados espe rando, pelo menos meia dúzia de tipos ameaçadores na paisa gem iluminada pela lua.

— Pare! — Ela segurou o braço de Gunther.

Mas ele não entendeu em que fria estavam e, quando reduziu a velocidade, já era tarde demais. Os homens armados os ha viam notado e vinham para matar.

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Judi fora capturada.

Miklos andava pelo quarto cheio de preocupação e raiva, à procura de pistas, esperando que ela voltasse, mas sabia que esperaria em vão. Judi não teria saído sem suas luvas e pelo menos um casaco, se tivesse ido por vontade própria.

Ela estava em algum lugar no frio lá de fora, prisioneira de desgraçados sem consciência, mal agasalhada, quando precisa va de calor e descanso.

E dele.

Ela precisava dele a seu lado, droga.

Amaldiçoou-se por tê-la deixado ali. Miklos pensou que vol taria antes de o médico ir embora, mas o homem suspeito em frente à pousada se fora enquanto Miklos descia para a rua, então teve de vasculhar o povoado para encontrá-lo. E encontrou, algu mas ruas abaixo. Estava com dois outros sujeitos. O príncipe os seguiu e depois desperdiçou horas preciosas parado do lado de fora da cabana abandonada em que estavam, na fronteira do po voado. Tudo o que viu foram homens entrando e saindo, ao vigiar e esperar a noite inteira, sem conseguir nenhuma informação além do óbvio: o inimigo era numeroso e possuía armas militares.

Ele não conseguiu nada, e com isso ainda perdeu Judi. E poderia ter perdido Luigi também. Miklos olhou para o homem sentado numa poltrona antiga e parou de esfregar a nuca para dizer:

— Desculpe-me. Não os vi entrar.

— Não foi culpa sua. — Miklos afirmou. — Precisa de um médico? — Indicou o inchaço em sua cabeça.

Luigi fez que não.

Onde diabos estava a equipe de resgate que ele pedira? De viam estar ali havia muito tempo. Podia estar acontecendo algo que ele não soubesse lá embaixo, algo que de repente tivesse requerido toda a atenção do general e desviado temporariamen te o helicóptero que ele deveria ter enviado até ali.

— O general Rossi já deve ter alertado a guarda real. O helicóptero está a caminho com pelo menos 12 homens. — Miklos também pedira ao general que despachasse uma unida de para proteger o castelo de Maltmore. Já deviam estar lá. — Então o único veículo que saiu da pousada hoje foi para Sacorata?

Luigi confirmou.

— Vou atrás dele.

O general Rossi iria perder as estribeiras, mas o príncipe cui daria dele depois.

— Obrigado pela ajuda. Cuide-se. — Miklos pegou o peque no rádio portátil que Luigi lhe arranjara.

Um _snowmobile _o aguardava na viela detrás da pousada, ou tra cortesia de Luigi. Miklos foi para o sul, por uma estrada si nuosa, atento a qualquer sinal significativo. O sol demorava a nascer, a escuridão durava mais nessa época do ano. Mas con seguiu ver as trilhas de caminhão, com correntes nos pneus, e _snowmobiles _que cruzaram a estrada.

Judi podia estar em qualquer lugar.

Miklos segurou o guidom com tanta força que poderia que brá-lo. O ar da manhã era fresco, um frio cortante em seu rosto, o vento o empurrava. Estava sozinho na vasta paisagem.

A neve estendia-se por quilômetros, mas mais ao sul havia montanhas cobertas de verde. Ele acelerou a moto e quase a destruiu minutos depois, quando viu pegadas e tentou parar rá pido demais.

Um grupo de pessoas tinha pisado na neve, veículos tinham sido estacionados na lateral da estrada. Veículos que não foram para Sacorata arrancaram sobre a neve congelada em direção ao leste. Estava grato _pelo snowmobile _de Luigi, que permitia que seguisse facilmente as pistas.

Estava consciente de que isso podia ser uma armadilha. Quem pegou Judi poderia tê-la levado só para atraí-lo. Não houve tentativa de esconder os rastros. Podiam ter deixado um mapa para ele.

O mais inteligente seria esperar pelos homens do general. Miklos transmitiu sua nova posição por rádio, e descobriu que o general o esperava do lado oposto.

— Tentamos encontrá-lo. O helicóptero que levava a guarda real apresentou problemas técnicos e teve de pousar de emer gência. Mandei outro com meus próprios homens. Peço descul pas pelo atraso, Vossa Alteza. — O general fez uma pausa. — O chanceler Hansen está sob prisão domiciliar.

— Ele não pode ter nada a ver com isso — Miklos negou de imediato.

Conhecia o chanceler muito bem para questionar sua lealda de. Não tinham tempo a perder com pistas erradas. Não agora, com a vida de tantas pessoas importantes para ele em jogo.

— Ele foi deixado para trás quando Vossa Alteza e a princesa foram levados. Ileso. — O general enfatizou a última palavra. — E descobrimos algumas comunicações. Que provavelmente não eram nada, mas o general tendia a ser superprotetor com a família real, sobretudo com Miklos, que era como um filho seu. Ainda mais por quase nunca ver o próprio filho, que recusou a carreira militar. Mas também tinha relações amigáveis com os outros príncipes, sempre pronto a oferecer conselhos ou apoio. Às vezes a rainha questionava se não haveria uma rivalidade pela afeição dos príncipes entre o chanceler e o general.

Talvez essa rivalidade tivesse predisposto um contra o outro.

— Não pode ser o chanceler Hansen — Miklos insistiu, sem tirar os olhos do caminho. Não podia se dar ao luxo de entrar em uma vala e virar com a moto.

— Ele vinha mantendo contato com o líder do Concilio da Liberdade nos últimos três meses — o general disse severamente.

Aquilo teve o poder de gelar o sangue de Miklos. Eles nem mesmo sabiam as identidades dos três homens que lidavam com o Concilio, apenas que eram poderosos empresários. Nun ca faltavam verbas para o Concilio.

Foi tomado por uma forte sensação de traição que o deixou sem ar. O chanceler era como um pai substituto para os príncipes.

— Só mantenha-o preso. Não faça mais nada até eu chegar — ordenou ao homem que era seu superior no exército, mas lhe devia lealdade como príncipe. — E a rainha?

— Bem. No último relatório.

— Meus irmãos?

— Fechados no castelo de Maltmore e protegidos pela guar da real. Mandei um pelotão inteiro de reforço para proteger o perímetro. Mantenha sua posição e não deixe que o vejam. Seus reforços estão a caminho.

Miklos informou ao general a direção que estava tomando e abriu caminho na noite que se aproximava.

Os homens alternavam entre alemão e húngaro. Judi não falava o bastante de nenhum dos dois para conseguir entender, embo ra, por desejo de tia Viola, tivesse tido aulas para manter-se em contato com a cultura de seus pais.

Se soubesse que um dia sua vida dependeria disso, teria pres tado mais atenção às aulas.

Estava sozinha, amarrada numa pequena caverna, esforçan do-se para ouvir algum som além dos homens que falavam na entrada da caverna. Não conseguia pensar em muita coisa além de Gunther, que fora executado sem piedade. Seu único pecado fora lhe dar uma carona.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao lembrar.

O assassinato a sangue-frio tirara suas forças. Judi se deixara ser capturada, mas começava a se perguntar se não deveria ter resistido, não importava o que pudessem ter feito a ela.

Um estrondo distante a tirou de seus pensamentos sombrios. Tentou ouvir melhor, mas não conseguiu distinguir mais nada. Talvez houvesse imaginado o barulho.

Talvez não. Ali vinha ele de novo.

De repente seu sistema nervoso zumbia de ansiedade. Como se um interruptor tivesse sido ligado em seu cérebro, só conse guiu pensar na hipótese de ser encarcerada em uma prisão gela da por outra avalanche. Pôde sentir o pânico e o frio de sua es cavação enlouquecida, e sabia que jamais teria alcançado a superfície sem Miklos.

Teve a sensação de estar sufocando novamente.

_Respire devagar._

_Respire fundo._

Seus captores disseram o nome de Miklos suficientes vezes para que Judi soubesse ser apenas uma isca. O que não enten diam era que Miklos não iria atrás dela. Seu dever com o país e sua família eram o principal para ele. Avisar seus irmãos seria sua prioridade. Ele provavelmente estava a caminho do castelo de Maltmore.

E ela não o culpava nem um pouco. Judi não tinha irmãos, sua família havia muito se fora, mas estava certa de que teria feito como ele. Por mais que tivesse se ressentido disso no iní cio, ao longo do tempo veio a respeitar e gostar de seu antiqua do senso de honra.

Era um homem como nenhum outro.

Um clichê, mas verdadeiro no caso dele. Era um homem de princípios, de caráter. Se tudo tivesse sido diferente, se tivessem se conhecido sob outras circunstâncias... A lembrança de seus beijos a distraiu de seus medos por um minuto.

Quando foram capturados, coagidos e amarrados em uma cabana nas montanhas, ela teria desistido e não faria muito além de aguardar seu destino se Miklos não estivesse ali. Mas ele a ensi nou a lutar mesmo em desvantagem. Ele não desistiu nunca. E ela também não iria desistir.

Judi puxou as cordas de trás de suas costas e tateou ao longo da parede de pedra à procura de algo pontiagudo. Quando en controu, esfregou a corda contra ele. Tinha de se salvar. Miklos não poderia salvá-la dessa vez. Precisava salvar seu país. E, por mais que quisesse que ele estivesse ali, sabia que ele fazia a coisa certa. Fez uma breve prece para que o príncipe chegas se a salvo ao castelo de Maltmore. O destino da família real tinha grande impacto sobre o futuro da nação. E quando pensa va nas mulheres e crianças, e em todos que viviam ali e ama vam aquele país, ela própria não parecia tão importante em comparação.

Começava a entender o senso de dever de Miklos.

Não teve muito êxito com a corda. Talvez a pedra não esti vesse bem afiada, ou ela estivesse muito cansada para pressionar o bastante. Descansou um pouco, depois tentou de novo, ciente de que não lhe restavam muitas vidas e de que estava no nível 10 do jogo.

Ele via a caverna, mas eram uns vinte homens. Talvez mais. Podia haver outros ali dentro. Miklos se deitou de barriga para baixo e mapeou a área: três caminhões militares e um tanque.

Os homens lá no povoado estavam com armas militares. Um quadro começou a se formar, apesar de ele odiar pensar que um grupo de soldados do exército valtriano pudesse se virar contra a monarquia que juraram proteger.

Não queria nem pensar no fato de que o irmão mais novo do chanceler era coronel do exército. Não podia agüentar aquela sensação de traição. Lidaria depois com o papel do chanceler naquilo tudo.

A presença do tanque e a localização da caverna devem ter passado despercebidas para o general Rossi, assim como as suspeitas de Miklos sobre traidores em suas fileiras. Mas agora que vira equipamento militar ali, não podia ter certeza de que os inimigos não captariam suas transmissões em seus rádios. De viam estar monitorando os canais militares.

O general sabia que caminho Miklos percorria, e era um mi litar, estar pronto para tudo era sua premissa básica. Iriam en contrá-lo. E quando o encontrassem, o helicóptero teria poder de fogo suficiente contra o tanque.

O fato de ter passado por sua cabeça se o general também teria se voltado contra ele só revelava como estava exausto. O general sempre o tratara como um filho. Tinha de deixar de pa ranóia antes de tornar tudo pior do que estava.

Os reforços não deviam estar longe.

Pelo menos o sol já estava alto, então não teve problemas com a visibilidade.

Miklos aproximou-se e viu quatro homens montando guarda, afastados dos outros. Não seria fácil aproximar-se de nenhum deles. Moveu-se furtivamente até o mais próximo. O homem estava apoiado em uma rocha, com as costas protegidas. Um solo plano coberto de neve os separava, Miklos não teria muito onde se esconder ao se aproximar.

Miklos rastejou até onde sua audácia permitiu, esperou que o homem olhasse para outro lado e ergueu-se o suficiente para conseguir atirar uma das facas de Luigi. Armara-se o melhor que pôde antes de ir procurar Judi, mas algumas facas de cozi nha pareciam patéticas comparadas ao arsenal inimigo.

A faca acertou o alvo, atravessou a garganta do guarda, evi tando um grito. Miklos seguiu adiante enquanto ele tombava. Ignorou as mãos que se agarravam ao pescoço sangrento ten tando estancar a hemorragia, e terminou o trabalho sem perder tempo. Pegou a arma e o rádio dele e chutou neve sobre seu corpo estendido para que não ficasse facilmente visível se um de seus companheiros viesse naquela direção. Contraiu os lá bios ao ver como era jovem, uns 20 e poucos anos. Cobriu seu rosto. Não tinha pena de traidores.

Moveu-se ao longo do lado externo da caverna. O general mandara apenas um pelotão para Maltmore, trinta soldados. Desconhecia que o exército estava comprometido, que seus ini migos possuíam tanques. Se tinham esse, deviam ter outros. A caminho do castelo de Maltmore, ou já lá. O relógio corria.

Miklos escalou a rocha e rastejou até ficar em cima do próxi mo guarda. Tirou o cinto em silêncio, segurou suas extremida des, e num movimento súbito passou-o sob o queixo do guarda e puxou o mais forte que podia para erguê-lo até o topo da ro cha, até ele. O homem chutava loucamente, e depois cada vez menos, até sufocar. Miklos arrastou o cadáver para trás de um monte de neve no topo da caverna e o deixou ali.

Olhou para o céu, esperando ver o helicóptero, mas só viu nuvens de neve se acumulando. Judi estava na caverna, tinha quase certeza. E à mercê de quem a estivesse prendendo.

O terceiro guarda se aliviava quando Miklos se aproximou por detrás dele. Quebrou seu pescoço com um movimento preciso, matando o traidor. Miklos prosseguiu, pronto para o próximo.

Sua educação de príncipe poderia lembrá-lo de que deveria proteger esses homens, mas agora seu treinamento militar fala va mais alto. Eram o inimigo. Tentavam destruir o país e sua família.

Capturaram Judi. Não conseguia perdoar.

O quarto guarda o avistou e levantou o fuzil, mas foi muito lento; não conseguiu disparar antes que Miklos saltasse e o der rubasse, quebrando sua coluna nas pedras do chão. Arrastou-o para trás de um arbusto, pegou sua munição e uma granada de mão e se esgueirou para mais perto da caverna.

Devia haver apenas 16 deles agora. Alguns entraram na ca verna. Não queria aqueles desgraçados perto dela.

Ele ainda estava em menor número, mas, além do revólver e das facas que trouxera do povoado, agora tinha um fuzil cheio de munição e quatro granadas de mão. Posicionou-se atrás de uma rocha, arrancou o pino da granada — pegara uma de cada homem que liquidou — e a lançou.

Um dos caminhões voou pelos ares.

Fumaça, fogo e caos reinavam. Seus inimigos saíam da ca verna. O príncipe disparou e acertou quatro. Correu para abri gar-se em outra rocha, já que sua localização eslava comprome tida. E então lançou outra granada. Essa se perdeu, pois eles atiravam em todas as direções e ele não teve tempo de mirar direito. A explosão não eliminou o caminhão que era seu alvo, mas abateu três homens que corriam para o veículo.

Restaram uns 12 homens.

Miklos não teve tempo de se parabenizar. Um segundo de pois, uma bala passou de raspão em seu joelho. Ele saiu man cando de seu esconderijo, esquivando-se de mais balas, e mer gulhou atrás de uma rocha maior que o protegeria mais. Balas ricocheteavam na pedra. E então tudo ficou quieto. Depois ou viu um barulho que fez seus pelos da nuca se eriçarem.

Esticou a cabeça para dar uma olhada.

Droga. Droga. O tanque vinha em sua direção.

Um segundo depois, o topo da rocha em que se abrigava voou pelos ares, ensurdecendo-o, numa chuva de pedaços de pedra. A força da explosão o derrubou.

Onde diabos estava o general Rossi?

Não mais na ofensiva, Miklos fugiu para se proteger, igno rando a dor no joelho e o sangue que escorria em seu olho es querdo, vindo de um corte na testa.

Parou por um instante para lançar outra granada, e dessa vez teve sucesso. Quando a granada explodiu, acabou com tudo e todos dentro do tanque. Miklos se jogou para a esquerda e, com seu fuzil, atingiu os quatro homens que disparavam de frente para ele. Calculou que deviam restaram seis homens. Tudo fi cou silencioso de repente. Então Miklos percebeu que os que ainda estavam vivos entraram na caverna.

Não podia atirar às cegas, nem lançar uma granada com Judi ali.

Ela era a refém perfeita. Os desgraçados sabiam que, enquan to estivessem com ela, ele não faria nada. A menos que algo já tivesse lhe acontecido. Miklos não ouvira sua voz durante o combate. Esse pensamento o encheu de pavor e ódio assassino.

Deu a volta até a entrada e colou-se ao lado externo da rocha. A caverna era muito escura para conseguir ver além de um metro de distância. Sua primeira impressão foi de que era grande e cheia de formações rochosas para os desgraçados se esconderem.

Pegou um homem caído no chão e segurou seu corpo a sua frente ao se aproximar da caverna. Mesmo assim não foi muito longe até que começassem a atirar. O corpo recebeu as balas, mas não seria um escudo confiável. Miklos o jogou para o lado e mergulhou para trás da rocha mais próxima. Pelo menos esta va dentro da caverna.

— Sou o príncipe Miklos da Casa de Kerkay. Estão cometen do um ato de traição. Soltem a refém! — ele gritou, pressionando a mão sobre seu joelho sangrento.

A única resposta foi mais balas.

Quando pararam, Miklos apareceu por um instante, viu mo vimento e atirou cegamente naquela direção. Um grito o fez saber que atingira um homem. Ficou abaixado cerca de um mi nuto enquanto uma saraivada de balas atingia a pedra em que se escondia.

Estavam num impasse. Não podia seguir em frente, e eles não conseguiriam passar por ele para sair da caverna.

Ou conseguiriam?

Então ouviu Judi suplicar: — Miklos! Não atire.

E, quando ele reapareceu, viu-a surgir de trás de uma forma ção rochosa, com um homem atrás dela prendendo seu braço e apontando uma arma para sua cabeça.

— Jogue suas armas para a frente — o homem ordenou.

A caverna era muito escura para Miklos ver se ela estava fe rida. Mas estava viva. E bem o suficiente para ficar de pé. Isso lhe deu esperança. No entanto, ainda não era hora de entregar-se ao alívio, de tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la.

Queria muito, precisava beijá-la de novo.

Primeiro tinha de tirá-los dali. Miklos jogou o fuzil e duas de suas facas. Conservou sua última faca e uma granada. Jogou a arma que estava sem balas.

— Fique com as mãos para o alto. Feito louco, pediu:

— Solte-a. Ela não tem nada com isso. Deixe-a ir e fique comigo.

— Já temos você — o homem zombou.

Miklos puxou o pino da granada e levantou-se, uma das mãos para o alto, a outra segurando a granada contra o peito invisível para o homem.

— Fui atingido. — _Vamos, chegue para a frente, mais para a frente._

— Mãos para cima! — o sujeito falou bruscamente.

O suor aflorou na testa de Miklos. Se fizesse um movimento para recolocar o pino, levaria um tiro. Se lançasse a granada, colocaria Judi em maior risco ainda.

Mas o homem enfim se aproximou, trocando seu alvo de Judi para Miklos. Quatro de seus companheiros surgiram de trás da rocha, atrás dele. Permaneceram onde estavam, com as armas apontadas para Miklos.

Quando Judi e o desgraçado que a segurava se afastaram de les o suficiente para ficar fora de perigo, Miklos atirou-se para a frente e jogou a granada nos homens, e ao mesmo tempo dei xou que a faca escorregasse da manga da camisa até sua mão, atirando-a no homem que prendia Judi.

A granada explodiu, sacudindo a caverna e fazendo voar pe daços de rocha como se fossem mísseis mortais. A faca não acertou o homem, ele se desviou no último instante. Estava no chão, desconcertado com a explosão, parecendo atônito. Mas ainda tinha o fuzil e Judi.

Miklos não tinha nada.

Tudo o que podia fazer era se jogar sobre o desgraçado.

Seus ouvidos zumbiam pela explosão dentro do espaço fe chado da caverna. Longos segundos se passaram até que ele lutasse pela única arma a seu alcance. Então veio um barulho lá de fora, o ruído de um helicóptero.

Choveu pó e mais pedras, e o príncipe notou que o teto da caverna tinha sido tão danificado que poderia desabar. Talvez até com a vibração que o helicóptero causava no ar.

— Saia da caverna! — ele gritou para Judi bem quando seu inimigo chutou seu joelho ferido e o fez ver estrelas.

— Não vou abandoná-lo. — Ela segurava uma pedra grande. Parecia uma guerreira selvagem, seu cabelo castanho quase pre to na escuridão.

— Saia!

Ela tentou abaixar-se para golpear o homem, mas eles rola vam muito rápido, brigavam muito furiosamente para que Judi atingisse o alvo. Não que não tivesse tentado. Desistiu da pedra, quando percebeu que era tanto uma responsabilidade quanto uma arma. Tentou se jogar sobre as pernas do homem para aju dar Miklos, mas ele a chutou tão forte que foi jogada contra uma rocha.

O homem rolou. Miklos não ousou desviar a atenção de seu oponente. Passou-se um minuto antes que Judi voltasse man cando e ele pudesse respirar de alívio.

— Vá! — ele urrou enquanto lutava, ciente de que a caverna podia desabar sobre eles a qualquer momento. — Consiga ajuda!

Ele segurava o fuzil com ambas as mãos, mas o homem estava com o dedo no gatilho. Miklos disparou. Os tiros iam para todos os lados do teto já precário. Caíram mais pedaços de pedra.

Além do sangue do corte na testa, Miklos também tinha po eira nos olhos, que quase o cegava. Sentiu uma forte dor no jo elho quanto tentou virar o inimigo. Pelo menos Judie estava salva, agarrou-se a essa idéia. Estaria segura, independente mente do que acontecesse com ele.

Miklos fez tudo o que podia. O general já mandara ajuda e avisara os outros príncipes. Urrou quando o homem o bateu contra o chão de pedra. Então ouviu a voz de Judi lá fora, ou pensou ter ouvido, e isso renovou suas forças. Bateu com força a testa no queixo do homem e viu a cabeça dele cair para trás.

A surpresa momentânea possibilitou que o desarmasse. Miklos não hesitou em atirar, à queima-roupa.

Mal recuperou o fôlego antes de se esforçar para se levantar e ir mancando para a saída da caverna. O helicóptero real não chegara. O general enviara um Apache no lugar dele. Os ho mens já estavam todos desembarcados, em volta do helicóptero.

Ele abaixou a arma.

Então viu Judi na traseira do helicóptero, amarrada e amor daçada, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela lutava contra as cordas, mas não conseguia nada.

Algo estava terrivelmente errado.

Tinham sido traídos.

E não lhe restavam muitas forças. Tinha a horrível sensação de que poderia ser o fim da linha para ambos. Mas a expressão nos olhos dela não o deixaria entregar-se à dor e aceitar seu destino.

Piscou para tirar a poeira e o sangue dos olhos.

— Quem diabos são vocês?! — ele gritou, erguendo a arma, pronto para continuar a lutar até que suas pernas fraquejassem.

O que aconteceu no mesmo instante. Caiu sobre um joelho nas pedras cobertas de neve. A dor lancinante na perna o fez ficar sem ar.

— Judi! — Tinha de ir até ela. Rastejou na neve por uns metros, sabendo que não-teria mais forças.

Ele errara.

Subestimara o inimigo e deixara Judi, sua família e seu povo em apuros. Devia ter visto que havia algo errado, percebido al gum sinal, sentido algo de estranho no general.

Foi tomado pela fúria. Amava o general como a um pai. Con fiava nele, ouvia seus conselhos. Considerava o desgraçado um herói.

Se o exército estava contra a monarquia... Nenhuma outra força do país era forte o suficiente para enfrentar o exército valtriano. O exército que ele ajudara a tornar mais eficiente, a for talecer. Ao qual servira.

Com tantos amigos, homens que considerava como irmãos.

Eles também lutariam contra ele?

Olhou para Judi, querendo lhe mostrar como lamentava não poder salvá-la. Teria feito qualquer coisa para vê-la a salvo, mas os homens que os capturaram não tinham motivo nenhum para negociar.

CAPÍTULO SETE

Na última vez em que Miklos esteve no recinto, como convida do, o general Rossi o chamara de seu recanto de caça na monta nha. Desde então, o lugar assumira as características de uma base militar, abarrotado de caminhões militares, um ou dois tanques, e soldados, _traidores, _nos alojamentos de hóspedes.

Como ambos estavam amordaçados, o melhor que Miklos conseguiu foi um leve roçar nas mãos de Judi quando foram empurrados para fora do helicóptero. Queria que ela soubesse que, enquanto estivesse vivo, não deixaria que nada lhe aconte cesse. O que não era muito garantido naquelas circunstâncias.

— Mexam-se.

Foram forçados a caminhar, a entrar em uma estrutura de cimento que parecia um abrigo militar, e a descer um lance de escadas.

Celas de prisão. Quando o general as colocara ali? Por quan to tempo se preparara? A sensação de traição era um peso que o abatia, assim como a culpa que sentia por não ter descoberto isso antes. Encontrava o general pelo menos uma vez por sema na. Quantas vezes falaram-se só naquele mês? Se tivesse sus peitado de algo errado, poderia ter salvado sua família.

Cerrou os punhos, mas não podia fazer nada. A situação pa recia ser a pior possível. Enfrentavam adversários fortes. Então fez o que qualquer bom soldado faria nessas circunstâncias. Fi car de olho em qualquer falha, algo que ele pudesse usar em sua vantagem. E recusava-se a perder as esperanças.

— Sua nova suíte real o espera — um dos soldados debo chou, caminhando entre seus prisioneiros.

Miklos não pôde fazer muito para tranqüilizar Judi quando ela o olhou em pânico.

Mas então entraram e ele viu as duas celas, quase jaulas de urso, e só uma delas estava vazia. Quando se acostumou com a pouca luz, reconheceu o outro prisioneiro, apesar de seu rosto estar severamente espancado e ensangüentado.

Miklos investiu contra as barras de aço, machucando o om bro quando se soltou do soldado e caiu sobre elas. Sua mordaça se afrouxou ao proceder assim.

— Chanceler?

Mas ele não se mexeu.

— Chanceler! É Miklos. — Agora parecia impossível ter suspeitado, mesmo por um segundo, que o chanceler se virasse contra a monarquia.

Confiara implicitamente no general porque ambos eram mi litares. O chanceler era um político, envolvido cm inúmeras intrigas da corte, a maioria envolvendo jovens damas, e depois políticas. E embora Miklos tivesse ficado chocado quando o general o acusara, no fundo teve uma pequena dúvida, por cau sa da reputação do chanceler de ser oportunista.

— Chanceler Hansen! — Procurou ver o quanto estava feri do, mas foi arrancado sem cerimônia das barras e jogado na cela vazia com Judi.

Um dos soldados puxou uma faca e cortou suas mordaças e as fitas plásticas que amarravam suas mãos. Então a porta se fechou com um rangido e uma pancada. O trinco girou.

Pelo menos estavam juntos.

Queria tomar Judi em seus braços, mas os homens iam na direção da outra cela. Miklos se atirou contra as barras, dessa vez pelo lado de dentro.

— Chanceler Hansen! — ele gritou.

Então, quando os soldados abriram a cela do chanceler, ele ordenou:

— Não toquem nele!

Só quando arrastaram o chanceler para fora, sobre o chão frio e irregular, foi que percebeu que seu velho amigo não podia mais ouvi-lo nem sentir o tratamento rude dos soldados.

Ele observou seu corpo sem vida ser arrastado para fora. Miklos esmurrou as barras furioso, até suas mãos sangrarem. Então apoiou-se na parede fria da cela, sem conseguir ver mui to além do cadáver ensangüentado do chanceler.

Seus músculos estavam rígidos de sofrimento, sua alma, es cura pelo desejo de vingança. Quando saísse dali, e sairia, aque les desgraçados... Era puro soldado naquele momento, uma má quina de lutar que poderia e iria liquidar seus inimigos com as mãos vazias.

Judi chegou perto dele. Apenas ficou de pé ali, bem próxima, esperando. A presença dela tornou impossível que o príncipe afundasse na depressão que tentava dominá-lo, por mais que ele quisesse.

— Ele era um homem de paz — disse, sentindo-se arrasa do, sem conseguir tirar aquela visão de sua cabeça. Um com pleto homem de paz. Como pôde duvidar disso? — Era desne cessário machucá-lo. Não tinham nada a ganhar matando o chanceler.

Mas o fizeram. A sangue-frio. Um senhor idoso e gentil, es pancado até a morte. Miklos estava enfurecido. Queria acabar com tudo e todos.

— Vocês eram próximos? — Judi colocou a mão em seu ombro. Sua voz saiu débil pelo choque. Ela não era um soldado, não estava acostumada a ver violência.

Que diabo, as últimas 24 horas foram demais até mesmo para ele!

— Como se fosse de minha família... — Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Afastou-se dela. Sua raiva era muito forte e suas emoções muito tumultuadas para ficar perto de alguém. Queria arrancar cada tijolo da cela e ir atrás do general.

Judi foi até Miklos, sem entender sua necessidade de ficar só. O príncipe estava praticamente encurralado num canto, e ela passou os braços em volta de sua cintura.

— Sinto muito.

Para surpresa dele, não quis se livrar de seu toque. Ainda assim, sua fúria demorou a se abrandar. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que ele descansasse o queixo no topo da cabeça dela e conseguis se aceitar um pouco do consolo que ela oferecia. Cada respiração levava seu cheiro até ele, tornando impossível ignorá-la.

Não lembrava a última vez que alguém tentara consolá-lo. Talvez as babás quando era pequeno. Sua mãe sempre estava muito ocupada com problemas de Estado para passar muito tempo com os filhos.

Seu contato se limitava a quando as governantas traziam as crianças para sua inspeção durante uma hora antes do jantar. Seu pai acreditava em educar garotos fortes, endurecendo-os desde cedo para o papel que desempenhariam no futuro. Para isso empregara tutores fechados e austeros. Seu contato íntimo era quando os levavam para esquiar, uma vez por ano.

Judi o abraçou mais forte.

Até então ele nunca se deu conta do quanto podia ser bom um toque carinhoso, de que precisaria de algo assim. Mas, ago ra que o tinha, não o perderia. Ela era a única pessoa de fora da família que não queria nada dele. Na verdade, tudo o que Judi queria era voltar para casa.

Contudo, por enquanto estava ali. Viva e ilesa. Ainda esta vam juntos.

Miklos passou os braços em volta dela.

— Está aquecida o bastante?

Não havia aquecimento no cárcere, e ela estava só com um suéter. Ele tinha uma ótima parka que pegara com Luigi.

Levara roupas quentes para Judi também, mas não conseguiu voltar ao _snowmobile _depois do conflito. Estivera muito ocupa do sendo amarrado e jogado no helicóptero.

— Estou bem.

Claro que estava. Judi era forte como qualquer soldado que já conhecera, o que admirava nela. Mas essa força nunca deve ria ter sido testada assim. Ele a puxou um pouco para trás, abriu a parka e a encostou em seu corpo antes de voltar a fechá-la. Miklos se esforçou para se manter inalterado e se concentrar na porta, com seus corpos colados daquele jeito.

— O que acontecerá conosco? — ela perguntou um pouco trêmula.

Provavelmente o mesmo que aconteceu com o chanceler Hansen, ele pensou, mas não disse.

— Há mais pessoas que são leais à monarquia do que as que são contra.

— Então seremos salvos?

Miklos não contava muito com isso. No fim, o bem venceria o mal, tinha certeza. Entretanto, não podia garantir quando, se seria tarde demais para eles. E para sua família. Daria tudo para ter notícias de sua mãe e seus irmãos.

— Oh! — ela disse, quando ele não respondeu. — As coisas estão piores do que imaginava, não estão?

Miklos hesitava em compartilhar seus pensamentos com ela, mas Judi estava em perigo junto com ele. Tinha o direito de saber.

— Como lhe disse, antes de sair para recebê-la no aeroporto, recebi a informação de que havia uma conspiração contra Arpad, o príncipe da Coroa. — Ainda não conseguia dizer isso sem ficar zangadíssimo.

Ela o apertou mais forte.

— E ali estava você, preocupado com a vida de seu irmão, tendo de lidar comigo.

Miklos não se importava em ter de lidar com ela. Admitiu. Judi compensava qualquer problema. E ele a defenderia com sua própria vida se fosse preciso.

— Há algo mais, certo? — Judi inclinou a cabeça.

— Para pegar Arpad, um pequeno grupo de assassinos teria sido o mais lógico. Agiriam escondidos. Não precisariam en volver o exército. Nem cercar o castelo de Maltmore.

— Eles querem a família real inteira — ela terminou o pen samento para ele numa voz trêmula, parecendo tão perturbada pela possibilidade quanto Miklos.

— Sim. O Concilio da Liberdade deve ter decidido que não valia a pena tentar fazer a família real abdicar. Não queriam uma pesada discussão pública que duraria uma eternidade. Nos sos inimigos devem estar arquitetando uma revolução. Uma falsa revolução. Não é o povo que está se rebelando, mas é o que eles dirão depois. O Concilio da Liberdade conseguiu de algum modo o apoio do general, que transformou o exército ou parte do exército... — Um príncipe não usava linguagem suja, mas se o fizesse esse seria o momento perfeito para xingar.

— Por que não deixar que você fosse até seus irmãos em Maltmore? Ele pegaria a família real toda de uma vez só. Não faz mais sentido do que sequestá-lo separadamente?

— Sou militar. Parte do exército poderia não atacar o castelo se achasse que estava me atacando. O general pode inventar alguma história sobre minha família, sobre coisas terríveis que meus irmãos fizeram ou novas taxas que a monarquia estaria planejando impor que sobrecarregariam os cidadãos. Porém, muitos soldados me conhecem. O general poderia até dizer que meus irmãos me mataram porque defendi o povo. Ele planeja cuidar de mim à parte.

Miklos não conseguia vê-la bem na prisão escura, mas tinha certeza de que o olhava com uma expressão de pavor.

— E os soldados daqui? Eles já o viram, sabem que o general o seqüestrou. Por que não se voltam contra ele e o libertam? — ela perguntou um pouco depois.

— Ainda não vi nenhum que eu conheça. Devem ter sido trazidos de postos afastados, talvez da fronteira leste. Sem con tar as mentiras que ele deve ter lhes contado. São leais a seu general. Não encontraremos aliados aqui.

Mas tinham de escapar de algum modo.

A família dele estava no castelo de Maltmore, que fora cer cado pelos homens do general sob pretexto de proteção. Já te riam entrado em ação? A família real já estaria morta?

Judi apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, Quando falou, sua voz não passava de um sussurro:

— Quando tempo acha que nos resta?

Judi apoiava-se na parede, sentada ao lado de Miklos. Seus om bros se tocavam, ela precisava desse contato. Sua pequena prisão não tinha cama, nem mesa, nem balde. Parecia mais uma jaula de urso do que uma cela. Tinham sido despejados ali havia cerca de uma hora, mas seus captores claramente não planejavam mantê-los ali por muito tempo. Ela podia compreender isso por si própria, mesmo tendo Miklos se esquivado dessa pergunta,

Foram deixados no escuro; a luz que passava por debaixo da porta era muito pouca, e fazia frio. Mas pelo menos a pri são era fechada e deixava o vento do lado de fora. E, como era parcialmente subterrânea, estava longe de ser fria como aqueIa caverna na montanha.

Judi se arrepiou ao lembrar.

— Eles a machucaram quando a levaram da pousada? — a voz de Miklos cortou a escuridão e a arrancou daquelas recor dações geladas.

Ela viu que ele a examinara várias vezes no helicóptero até ali, procurando por ferimentos. Devia ter visto o hematoma em seu queixo. Eles não fizeram nada além de empurrá-la para andar.

— Estou bem.

— Você sempre diz isso — ele disse como se não acreditasse muito.

— Só precisavam de mim para atraí-lo até eles. Devia ter ficado longe.

Miklos não respondeu nada.

— Eles não me tiraram da pousada — Judi confessou. — Tentaram, eu acho. Alguém estava arrombando. Mas aí pulei pela janela.

Sentiu Miklos se virar para ela.

— Não estávamos no térreo.

— Pulei em cima de um caminhão.

Um silêncio apreensivo instalou-se entre eles.

— Então pedi ao motorista que me levasse para Sacorata. Foi um bom plano. Poderia ter funcionado.

Se Judi tivesse conseguido fugir, Miklos não teria tido de salvá-la. Naquele momento talvez estivesse no castelo de Maltmore, em vez de em sua companhia em uma prisão horrível.

Mais silêncio. Judi começou a achar que isso não era bom.

— Pensei que, se ficasse, só iria detê-lo. Miklos tinha de entender isso.

— Você entrou num caminhão com um desconhecido? — sua voz era enganosamente controlada.

— Ele parecia um bom sujeito. — Tudo bem, isso podia pa recer estúpido agora, mas na hora ela não tinha muitas opções.

Ainda mais silêncio veio do príncipe.

— Ter de se preocupar comigo era a última coisa de que você precisava.

Disso ele não podia discordar. Era o que ela esperava.

— E até onde pretendia ir, Judi? Ela mordeu o lábio:

— Para casa?

Judi o ouviu respirar fundo. Seu peito ofegou como um fole.

— Estava me abandonando pelo meu próprio bem — ele afirmou categórico.

— Isso. — Por que ela achava que não estava conseguindo convencê-lo?

— O que aconteceu depois?

Judi estremeceu com a recordação.

— Encontramos uma barricada a alguns quilômetros da cida de. Eles — ela suspirou — atiraram no motorista. Não devia ser mais velho do que eu. Só estava me ajudando. Então me tiraram da cabine e disparam nele à queima-roupa.

Todo aquele sangue na cabine. Deus...

Gunther fora assassinado por causa dela. Porque Judi lhe pedi ra uma carona. O estresse e o perigo dos últimos dois dias caíram sobre seus ombros, junto com a consciência de que Miklos e ela logo se juntariam a Gunther. A ameaça constante de morte come çava a se tornar algo maior do que Judi podia agüentar.

E sabia que Miklos estava zangadíssimo com ela por ter agido de modo tão estúpido. E estava certo. Judi podia ter agido com boas intenções, mas elas não significaram nada. Gunther morrera.

Judi deixou escapar um soluço.

Queria muito que Miklos dissesse o que pensava dela, estava pronta a admitir que sim, como fora estúpida. Mas a próxima coisa que sentiu foram seu braços fortes e quentes envolverem-na, sua presença fortalecedora ao puxá-la contra si. Seu cheiro familiar a confortou. Judi deixou a cabeça descansar no ombro dele enquanto continha a custo as lágrimas.

— Não devia tê-la deixado sozinha naquele quarto — ele disse suavemente.

A mão quente do príncipe entrou sob a parka que ele insistiu que ela vestisse e acariciou suas costas. E a cada momento que passava Judi ficava mais consciente de seus corpos se tocando.

Ela só precisaria mover um pouquinho a cabeça para encos tar a boca no pescoço dele. Sentia o sangue de Miklos pulsar sob sua pele. Os lábios dela formigaram, mas Judi não se afas tou. Colocou a mão no peito dele e se deixou levar pela sensa ção de estar em seus braços.

O desejo preencheu a escuridão. A ligação entre os dois não podia ser ignorada. Fora assim desde o primeiro momento. Fora tola por negar isso.

O calor cresceu dentro dela e espalhou-se por seu corpo.

— Importa-se se eu beijá-la? — ele perguntou de repente.

Judi estremeceu de desejo. Talvez fosse pela ameaça de morte iminente, mas ela o queria com cada centímetro de seu ser, como se seu toque fosse a única âncora que a prendesse a sua vida. Mas não queria que Miklos visse, que sentisse o quanto o queria.

— Por que não? Estaremos mortos pela manhã, de qualquer modo.

— Esse é o espírito. — Miklos deu um risinho que quebrou um pouco da tensão entre eles, mas não a tensão sexual, que até mesmo outra avalanche teria dificuldade em destruir àquela al tura. Pôs um dedo sob o queixo dela e ergueu-lhe o rosto até o dele.

Quando seus lábios finalmente se tocaram, tudo em volta de sapareceu.

Quente.

Forte.

Experimentando.

O príncipe beijou seu lábio inferior como quem tinha todo o tempo do mundo, enquanto ela queria precipitar-se no desejo negado entre eles. Em seguida foi o lábio superior, depois os cantos da boca. E quando Judi enfim relaxou e suspirou de pra zer, a língua dele deslizou para dentro para tocar a dela.

Havia muitas roupas entre eles, mas Judi nunca esteve tão consciente do corpo dele quanto o de qualquer outro homem. Pouco a pouco foi tomada de desejo enquanto ele seduzia sua boca com habilidade. Isso a assustava. Não queria desejá-lo.

Judi teve de admitir a atração e também que seria difícil igno rá-la. Mas uma atração passageira e o modo como desejava Miklos naquele momento eram coisas completamente diferentes.

Desejar um homem dava poder a ele. Desejar um homem podia deixá-la de coração partido. Ou com uma vida que nunca desejara e que a deixaria infeliz.

Assustada com o pensamento, Judi se afastou um pouco.

Precisou de um longo momento para tranquilizar-se. Não, seu coração não tinha nada a ver com isso. Ainda não fora tão longe assim. Seu coração ainda estava seguro. Então, quando ele quis seus lábios de novo, ela permitiu.

E talvez não precisasse pensar nos meses e anos que viriam. Talvez tudo o que tivesse, que tivessem, fosse aquela única noi te. E se fosse assim, queria passá-la nos braços de Miklos.

Então ela tirou a parka e, depois de jogá-lo no chão, deslizou as mãos por baixo do suéter e da camisa dele, sentindo o calor de seu abdômen.

Miklos prendeu a respiração.

Judi sorriu no escuro e tirou o suéter.

— Queria poder vê-la.

— Se pudesse, provavelmente eu não estaria corajosa assim.

— Ainda não vi você não ser corajosa.

Algo se agitou em seu peito. Judi se concentrou no lado físi co das coisas entre eles. Tirou sua camisa e a camiseta de manga longa que vestia por baixo.

— Vai pegar um resfriado — ele disse, mas suas mãos gran des acariciaram as laterais de seu peito.

— Eu o aviso quando começar a sentir frio.

Aquilo deve tê-lo tranqüilizado, pois Miklos pôs as mãos em suas costas para abrir seu sutiã, e então segurou seus seios. Ela imediatamente sentiu os mamilos endurecerem e uma vibração de prazer.

Quando sua boca quente e úmida envolveu um dos mamilos, Judi já estava tão em seu limite que os movimentos da língua dele quase a fizeram perder o controle.

Miklos se despiu em tempo recorde, sem perder totalmente o contato com ela. Então acabou de despi-la e puxou-a para seu colo de maneira que se sentasse de frente para ele, de pernas abertas, uma prova óbvia da atração entre os dois:

— Você é um príncipe. Deve chover mulheres na sua cama — ela comentou, numa tentativa final de relativizar, de criar alguma defesa para que não se apaixonasse por ele ali, naquele momento.

— Sou um príncipe. Sob a atenção da mídia 24 horas por dia. O potencial para uma relação desastrosa é muito alto. Os jornais têm assunto para uma semana se eu apenas olhar para uma mu lher. — E voltou a pegar seus seios.

— Está me dizendo que é virgem? — Judi zombou, disfar çando que seu toque a deixava sem ar.

Ela ouviu um risinho baixo.

— Promete ser muito cuidadosa comigo se eu for? — ele perguntou antes de colocar a mão em sua cintura e encaixar os lábios em seu mamilo.

Ela queria depressa, intensamente e violentamente. Agora.

— Claro. — A palavra soou como um gemido.

— Mentirosa...

Judi passou a mão em seu corpo magnífico, e logo também quis que houvesse alguma luz para conseguir vê-lo. Ele a explo rou com suavidade mas por inteiro, e ela sentia seu corpo reagir a cada mínimo toque, a cada beijo. Uma tensão deliciosa crescia dentro de Judi. Quando não agüentou mais, ficou de joelhos e, enquanto ele a guiava com as mãos em suas nádegas, encaixou-se em cima dele.

Não haveria volta depois disso, ela pensou e hesitou por um segundo, mas então ele capturou seus lábios com um beijo de vastador. Talvez nunca tivesse havido uma chance de voltar atrás, desde o momento em que seu avião pousara.

Ela deixou seu corpo deslizar para cima dele.

Já dentro de Judi, Miklos a segurou por um segundo, com as mãos em sua cintura. Ela não teria conseguido se mexer, de qualquer modo. Precisava retomar fôlego, adaptar-se ao prazer difuso dele a alargá-la.

Achou que poderia desperdiçá-lo no primeiro movimento dos quadris dele, mas Miklos parecia conhecer seu corpo melhor do que ela mesma, e de algum modo a convenceu a continuar.

Seus corpos pareciam ter sido feitos um para o outro, pois encaixavam-se perfeitamente, em todos os sentidos. Judi fora uma boba ao pensar que conseguiria resistir a Miklos. Isso ia muito além de resoluções, de bom-senso e planos para sua vida.

Isso era vida.

Depois, deitada exausta cm seus braços, sentindo sua batida de coração contra a dele, ficou espantada com a força primária que ardeu entre os dois. E ainda persistia. Judi precisava se afastar e recuperar um pouco o fôlego.

Mas Miklos capturou sua boca em um último beijo.

Pois bem.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que ela conseguisse se afas tar e colocar alguma distância entre eles. Tentou organizar seus pensamentos.

Seu cérebro claramente ainda não estava funcionando com força total, porque viu-se dizendo:

— Quando isso acabar... Se nos salvarmos... Se ainda qui ser... eu me caso com você. — Então acrescentou depressa: — Se isso ajudar o país.

Então calou-se, sem acreditar muito que dissera aquilo. Judi não sabia bem que resposta esperar dele, mas com cer teza não era um enfático:

— Não. — Miklos apanhava suas roupas. O frio definitivamente retomara à cela.

— O quê? — Ela olhou para ele na escuridão e ficou frustra da por só conseguir ver seu perfil, não sua expressão.

— Em outras circunstâncias — ele disse com a voz um pou co tensa. — Mas não.

— Que circunstâncias? — Judi quis saber enquanto pegava suas roupas, sentindo-se confusa. Não queria ser rejeitada nua.

— Não é o que você quer.

— Posso eu mesma decidir o que quero? Como você disse antes, estou pronta a fazer o sacrifício.

— Não.

Por um segundo, lhe faltou a fala.

— Não dá para acreditar em como é teimoso! Você é com pletamente insensato, sabia?

Deus salve as mulheres sãs dos príncipes.

— Já coloquei sua vida em perigo. — A voz dele estava cheia de emoção, mas também de decisão.

— Poupe-me do "Sou o príncipe valente e vou salvá-la de mim mesmo".

— Escute, eu...

— Já escutei demais. Não precisa explicar mais nada. Eu volto atrás. Não quero me casar com você.

Judi não conseguia acreditar que estavam brigando, quando seu corpo ainda tremia de prazer pelo que haviam feito apenas alguns instantes antes. _N__ã__o se lembre __disso._ Ela tentou se con centrar no presente.

— Eu quero me casar com você — ele disse com clareza, já vestido.

— Poderia se decidir? — Ela pegou o suéter. — Acho bom não nos casarmos. É bem provável que estrangulássemos um ao outro antes que a lua de mel terminasse.

Miklos a procurou no escuro e a puxou com força contra o peito. Em seguida beijou-a, com ardor e sem restrições, sem fim, tomando, tomando, tomando. Só quando não lhe restava mais nada, sem força nas pernas, sem ar nos pulmões, ele a soltou.

Ela estava pasma. Atordoada. Transtornada.

Era dele.

Judi sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aquele pensamento doido.

Miklos praguejou entre os dentes e a pegou de novo, e dessa vez Judi estava preparada. De todo modo não conseguiu desco brir se deveria ou não ter resistido. A porta da cela foi aberta. O momento íntimo terminara.

CAPÍTULO OITO

Quando os três homens entraram, a cabeça de Miklos ainda gi rava por causa de Judi, suas emoções em relação a ela eram um turbilhão. Mas tinha de deixar isso de lado agora, concentrar-se em salvá-los. Teriam tempo juntos depois. Ele jurou.

Miklos não lhes perguntou por que se viraram contra a mo narquia. Sabia a resposta para isso: eles obedeciam a seu gene ral, e o general Rossi obedecia a alguém que lhe oferecera poder. Então, o príncipe fez outra pergunta, mil vezes mais importante para ele:

— Como está minha família?

— Eles vão permanecer sob vigilância no castelo de Maltmore até esta noite — um deles, um capitão, informou.

E então seriam mortos. Atacados pelos mesmos soldados que deveriam protegê-los, provavelmente vestidos como rebeldes. Ou talvez tivesse sido planejado um acidente de gigantescas proporções que liquidaria a todos. Talvez um incêndio no caste lo, ou o teto da sala de jantar desabaria enquanto a família real jantava. As escolhas eram tão infinitas quanto a inventividade do general.

O capitão sustentou o olhar de Miklos. Por um momento, ele pareceu dilacerado pelas escolhas que tivera de fazer.

— Nisso tudo, só lamento por você — ele disse serenamente, então endireitou os ombros e endureceu sua expressão. Quando saiu pela porta, era de novo um soldado sem emoções.

Uma brecha nos planos do general? Talvez Miklos pudesse explorar essa fraqueza.

Miklos voltou a atenção aos dois homens que ficaram, apon tando as armas para ele e Judi.

Um abriu a porta da cela e fez um sinal para Judi.

— Você. Fora.

— Ponha seu casaco primeiro. — Miklos foi até a porta. Não iria deixar que ela fosse a lugar nenhum sem ele.

Judi se enfiou na parka e saiu da cela. Suas mãos estavam amarradas e fora amordaçada de novo.

Miklos veio em seguida, furioso por não poder fazer nada. Mas, com uma arma pressionada contra o peito de Judi, não ousaria nem dar a impressão de que planejava um movimento.

Foram empurrados para cima pela escada de cimento até um caminhão aberto do exército que os aguardava lá fora.

Começava a anoitecer.

Ele olhou em volta, mas não viu o capitão. E não teve muito tempo para olhar. Logo foram empurrados para dentro da cabine, com um homem armado ao lado de cada um deles. Judi estava sentada ao lado do motorista. Miklos ao lado do outro homem.

Nem imaginava para onde os levavam, e, amordaçado, não podia perguntar. Eram dois contra dois. Se não fossem as armas, as chances não seriam ruins.

O príncipe tentou calcular quanto tempo ainda lhes restava. Eles levaram seu relógio e seu celular. Mas o motorista ligou o caminhão, e o rádio acendeu e mostrou o horário. Seis da tarde. Tinham apenas algumas horas. O capitão falara sobre essa noite.

Olhou para os dois homens, soldados do mesmo exército em que servia, e só sentiu desprezo por eles, que só o fitariam quando absolutamente necessário. Sabiam muito bem o que faziam.

No entanto, havia homens honrados entre os que serviram com Miklos, tinha certeza disso. Precisava encontrá-los e pedir ajuda. Tinham de tomar o castelo de volta.

Avaliou a cabine, cada detalhe. As mãos de Judi estavam amarradas para a frente, as dele para trás. Os soldados a consi deravam um perigo menor, o que poderia ser explorado. Não havia muito mais que pudesse ajudá-los, mas Miklos aos pou cos formava um plano.

Quando o caminhão já estava longe o bastante do recinto do general, chacoalhando estrada abaixo rumo a uma destinação desconhecida, Miklos pigarreou. Então tossiu por detrás da mordaça. Voltou a tossir. Ficou sufocado.

Recostou-se, sem ar. O homem a sua direita virou-se, com a arma pressionada na lateral de Miklos, para ver o que estava errado com ele. Num movimento súbito em que usou toda a força de seu peso, Miklos deu uma cabeçada no rosto do re belde e o nocauteou. Como a arma encostava em seu corpo, Miklos sabia onde ela estava sem ter de se virar. Com as mãos atrás das costas, ele a puxou, trouxe-a para o outro lado e atirou no motorista.

Judi abaixou-se o máximo que pôde, ao perceber que ele pro curava uma brecha, com sua cabeça nos joelhos. Miklos não leve dificuldade para mirar, não podia perder nenhum segundo com hesitação. O tiro na cabeça atingiu a bochecha do motoris ta, em vez da têmpora, e fez uma confusão.

Mas Judi segurou o volante e colocou o pé no freio, fazendo o caminhão parar antes que batesse em uma rocha coberta de neve.

Ficaram sem reação por um segundo, ambos respiravam fun do e só olhavam um para o outro. Ele poderia continuar a olhá-la por uma eternidade, mas agora o tempo era o principal.

— Pegue a faca dele — ele instruiu. Suas palavras soaram ininteligíveis sob a mordaça.

Porém, Judi entendeu, pelo movimento de sua cabeça, e liber tou Miklos, com os olhos fixos nele, evitando o outro homem. Tirou primeiro a própria mordaça, depois a dele.

— Bom trabalho.

Então Miklos soltou as mãos dela.

Ele abriu a porta, empurrou o homem que nocauteara, desceu depois dele, mas não se incomodou em terminar o trabalho. Não tinha tempo nem balas a desperdiçar. Foi até o lado do motoris ta, arrastou o corpo dele para fora e tomou seu assento. Usou a manga da camisa para secar o sangue do volante.

— Aonde vamos? — Judi ficou o mais longe possível do sangue, praticamente espremida na porta do passageiro. Olha va-o com olhos arregalados, assustada, mas controlando-se.

Miklos pisou no acelerador.

— Há uma base militar aqui perto. Precisamos pegar alguns homens.

Ela estava com sangue no cabelo e lágrimas nos olhos. Suas mãos tremiam.

— Ei. — Miklos queria puxá-la para si, mas sabia que ela precisava de um momento para se recompor. — Você foi ótima. Agüente firme. Está quase acabando.

E então dirigiu como seu irmão Lazlo, que não só possuía um negócio de fabricação de automóveis como também corria com eles no tempo livre.

Meia hora se passou, quase toda em silêncio, até chegarem à base. Ele hesitou um instante antes de ir até o portão. E se o general tivesse conseguido controlar todos os homens?

E se estivesse indo em direção a sua morte levando Judi jun to? Milhões de pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça, mas esse lhe causou mais medo. Não queria colocar Judi em mais perigo ainda.

Isso tudo o fazia questionar suas crenças. Será que muita gente odiava sua família e a ele? Será que a monarquia era um sanguessuga que se alimentava do povo, uma tirania que o sub jugava? O que o Conselho da Liberdade dizia refletia o que as pessoas sentiam? Será que Miklos perdera tanto contato assim com a vida das pessoas comuns? Sua família também?

Apesar de se fazer essas indagações, ele sabia que, não im portavam quais fossem os perigos que o aguardavam, ele não podia retroceder.

Não havia guardas no portão.

Miklos e Judi estavam armados, mas ele não tinha certeza de que ela saberia ou iria usar uma arma. Judi ainda parecia assustada com a violência com que se apoderaram do cami nhão. Mas não iria subestimá-la. Ela se mantivera firme todas as vezes.

Arrancou com o caminhão até os homens.

— Major. — Eles o cumprimentaram e abriram o portão. — Escapou dos seqüestradores. Graças a Deus. Podemos ajudar?

Pareciam espantados com o sangue no vidro do caminhão e em sua testa. O corte acima de seu olho parara de sangrar duran te a noite, mas Miklos não o limpou porque não queria que vol tasse a sangrar.

Olhavam-no cheios de alegria e alívio, não como se estives sem do lado do general.

— Precisa de ajuda, major?

Miklos olhou para o portão aberto, mas deixou o caminhão parado.

— O general Rossi está na base?

— Sim, major. Chegou há uns cinco minutos.

Ele hesitou. Pela primeira vez, não sabia se confiava em seu povo. Tirou a mão do volante e puxou a arma para seu colo, com o dedo no gatilho.

— O general Rossi se tornou um traidor. Foi ele quem me seqüestrou. Ele está prendendo a família real no castelo de Maltmore e se preparando para matá-los esta noite.

Os homens não podiam parecer mais espantados.

— Major?

Miklos segurou com mais força sua arma e prosseguiu:

— É hora de declararem de que lado estão. — Ficou impres sionado com o tom sombrio da própria voz.

— A rainha e o país! — Os homens gritaram em uníssono e ficaram em posição de sentido. Não houve a menor hesitação.

Miklos relaxou.

— Entrem aí atrás.

— Não podemos abandonar nosso posto — um deles pro testou.

— É uma ordem.

— Sim, major.

Quando chegou ao meio da base militar, o príncipe saltou em frente ao pavilhão.

— Vão e encontrem homens em quem confiem totalmente. Só os que tiverem certeza de que são fieis à Coroa. Tragam-nos ate aqui.

O fato de os guardas serem leais lhe deu esperanças. Devia haver outros soldados leais. E Miklos tinha seus próprios ho mens. Andou apressado em direção a seu pelotão, com Judi logo atrás.

Como escurecera, holofotes iluminavam a base.

— Eu esconderia você em algum lugar até que tudo termi nasse, mas sei que nossa presença já foi notada e informada ao general.

— Prefiro ficar com você — ela disse.

Para sempre?, ele quis perguntar, mas não o fez. Em vez dis so, continuou a fazer o que era preciso. Encontrou os alojamen tos de seu pelotão vazios, com um guarda na porta.

— Onde eles estão? — Miklos perguntou.

— No cárcere. Por má conduta. Ordens do general.

O príncipe mal podia esperar para ficar frente a frente com o general.

Rumou para a pequena prisão da base e ninguém o impediu de entrar. Provavelmente o general não esperava que ele apa recesse ali, não pensara em dar instruções para que o prendes sem se chegasse. Ou talvez o general quisesse dar essa ordem mas não pudesse, por não ter a base inteira do seu lado. Um pensamento que dava esperança a Miklos. Mesmo assim, ao entrar na prisão, perguntou-se se sair dali seria tão fácil quan to entrar.

— Quero meu pelotão libertado agora — ele disse ao segundo-tenente sentado à mesa.

— Lamento, major, não posso. Ordens do general.

No exército, o general era seu superior.

— Por ordem de Sua Alteza Real, liberte-os — ele usou esse trunfo pela primeira vez em mais de duas décadas de carreira militar.

Os olhos do tenente se arregalaram.

— Sim, Vossa Alteza. — Ele fez uma ligação.

O pelotão veio em sua direção menos de dois minutos de pois. Raiva e indignação estavam estampadas em cada rosto severo. Esses eram seus amigos mais próximos, com quem Miklos recebera treinamento antes de se tornar capitão e de pois major. Se alguém permanecera leal, ali estava o núcleo mais sólido.

— Não fizemos droga nenhuma — Tony disse em italiano. Joe lançou um olhar revoltado para o capitão e então fitou Judi com interesse:

— O general endoidou.

— É pior do que isso. — Miklos explicou a situação.

Eles praguejavam enquanto ouviam, todos com uma expres são assassina.

Enquanto ele falava, eles cercaram em silencio o segundo-tenente e seus homens na mesa da entrada. Miklos olhou de modo questionador para o comandante.

— A rainha e o país! — o comandante jurou obediência.

Mas dois de seus homens seguraram suas armas com mais força e avançaram até o telefone. Tony se encarregou deles.

— Lady Judit Marezzi. — Miklos enfim a apresentou. — Filha de lorde Marezzi. Protegê-la com sua vida será seu pri meiro objetivo.

— Sim, major — eles responderam.

Uma expressão de curiosidade surgiu em alguns rostos, sor risos perspicazes em outros.

— Vamos descobrir em quem podemos confiar completa mente. Então, você e você — o príncipe apontou para Vince e Pete — , vão procurá-los.

A prisão da base era um bom lugar para onde retirar-se, já que era fortificado para impedir que as pessoas saíssem. Mas habi tuar-se a um cerco não estava nos planos de Miklos, Tinha de juntar o máximo de homens leais que conseguisse e ir para o castelo de Maltmore.

Enviara homens para encontrar o general, mas não tinha muita esperança de que conseguiriam. O general conhecia a base muito bem e tinha muitos aliados ali para ser facilmente capturado.

O antigo pelotão de Miklos tinha trinta homens. Quatro pe lotões formavam a companhia que ele comandara quando era capitão. Quando se tornou major, ainda mais homens ficaram sob sua supervisão. Ele agora comandava um batalhão inteiro. Se o batalhão lhe permanecesse leal, a monarquia seria salva. Mas não era tão otimista para contar com isso.

Como cada vez mais homens se reuniam em frente ao pavi lhão do outro lado da rua, Miklos subiu no telhado da prisão, maldizendo a dor em seu joelho. Era estranho como se esquece ra do ferimento ao ter Judi em seus braços na cela.

Era tentador deixar-se levar por essa lembrança. Olhou para trás. Sentou-se no telhado, fora do alcance de qualquer rifle no chão. O olhar dela demonstrava absoluta confiança. Ele o ab sorveu o máximo que pôde antes de virar-se para os homens que o esperavam.

— Vocês me conhecem — Miklos falou alto para todos ou virem. — Sabem no que acredito. Alguns de vocês serviram comigo durante duas décadas. Treinamos para combater qual quer inimigo que ameaçasse o país que amamos.

— Sim.

—Treinamos de verdade.

Ele ouviu exclamações de aprovação no grupo.

— Chegou o dia da batalha. E é pior do que jamais espera mos. Sua rainha e meus irmãos já foram capturados. Já podem ter sido assassinados. — A voz dele baixou na última palavra. — E o inimigo vem de dentro.

Ouviu-se um clamor de indignação entre os homens.

— Quem é o traidor? — alguns homens gritaram.

Miklos sabia que os guardas e seus homens já deviam ter passado essa informação, mas também que os soldados precisa vam de uma confirmação. Eram leais ao exército, a seus oficiais superiores. Tinham de ouvir dele uma acusação clara.

— O general Rossi.

O alarido que veio à tona e misturou-se ao barulho de outras pessoas que se aproximavam. Os homens do general avança vam sobre eles e abriram fogo sem aviso.

— A rainha e o país! — os soldados diante do pavilhão grita ram ao começarem a batalha pela base e por Valtria.

Judi fora para Valtria passar férias divertidas e se viu no meio de uma guerra. Horas depois, fizera amor com um príncipe.

A vida não podia ser mais estranha, ela pensava ao sentar-se na cabine de outro caminhão militar com Miklos. O príncipe deixou a retomada da base para aqueles que continuavam do lado dele, e levou o máximo que pôde — aqueles em cuja leal dade confiava plenamente, uns cem soldados — para salvar sua família.

O general escapara antes deles.

O vento ainda não soprara as nuvens de neve para o extremo leste em que estavam, então o céu se mostrava claro, a lua cheia se refletindo na neve que cobria tudo.

Atravessavam um vale, e ao olhar para a encosta da monta nha, Judi avistou uma linda construção _com _torres. Tudo pare cia tão pacífico que seu coração se encheu de esperança. Talvez não fosse haver batalha nenhuma, no final das contas. Talvez o general tivesse concluído que não conseguiria enfrentar Miklos. Quem sabe ele e suas tropas de traidores já tivessem se retirado e tudo estivesse bem.

Só Deus sabia que Miklos não se encontrava em condições físicas de liderar nenhum exército libertador. Ele estava acabado, e ela não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que ele dormira.

— Aquele é Maltmore?

Miklos lhe lançou um olhar divertido e a contemplou por um longo momento enquanto o caminhão movia-se ruidosamente pela estrada congelada. Levou um minuto dando ordens pelo rádio. Estivera organizando o combate iminente desde que dei xaram a base.

— Aquele é seu castelo.

Judi olhou para ele. Tudo bem, a vida podia ser mais estra nha, na verdade.

— Não tenho um castelo.

— É a sede ancestral dos Marezzi.

Ela precisou de um segundo para digerir a informação.

— Por que não sei disso?

— Vai herdá-lo com o casamento.

— Se isso é uma artimanha... — E então Judi se lembrou de que ele já lhe dissera que não queria casar-se com ela, então não poderia estar usando isso como algum tipo de suborno. Caram ba, mas era difícil pensar direito em tais circunstâncias.

— Ou em seu aniversário de 29 anos — ele acrescentou. — Está sob a responsabilidade de um fiduciário desde que seu pai morreu.

— Faço 29 na próxima semana.

O que a levara até ali. Queria descobrir suas raízes. De onde estava olhando, as raízes eram um tanto excessivas. A viagem, um pesadelo.

Exceto por Miklos.

— Saiba que os advogados valtrianos de seu pai vão contatá-la com os detalhes na semana que vem. Pode contar com isso — ele afirmou, muito sério.

Certo, então. Por que ela não pensou nisso? Talvez porque herdar castelos estava um pouco fora da sua experiência de vida. Só um pouco.

— Quem mora lá agora? — Judi quis saber, admirada por seu cérebro ainda funcionar.

— Um nobre austríaco. Tem sido um ótimo inquilino.

— Você acompanha isso? Que gentil.

— O chanceler sempre incluía uma breve observação em seu relatório anual sobre você. — Sua expressão se entristeceu.

Assim como o coração dela, com a menção daquele velho senhor peculiar. Mas Judi ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos da montanha. Seu castelo. Verdade. Como, ao longo daqueles 29 anos, ninguém achou que ela precisava saber disso? Tia Viola teria muito a explicar.

Observou os muros de calcário branco que brilhavam sob a luz do luar. Seu. Castelo. Parecia saído de um conto de fadas.

— Existe há quanto tempo?

— Quinhentos anos. Mais velho que o país em que você vive. — Ele a olhou com um ar divertido.

E ela poderia chorar por só descobrir agora que tinha essa herança. Não dinheiro, mas o país inteiro, o povo. Sempre sen tira-se sozinha em Washington, sem parentes a não ser tia Vio la. E agora descobrira que tinha todos esses antepassados ali. Não era como ter primos e avós vivos, mas já era alguma coisa.

Então o vale se alargou e eles depararam com um castelo dez vezes maior e majestoso a distância.

— Castelo de Maltmore — ele informou.

Sitiado, ela percebeu ao ver os tanques e veículos militares que o cercavam. Judi se encolheu quando as primeiras armas foram disparadas.

— Quero que fique aqui e se esconda — Miklos disse quan do o motorista parou o caminhão. — Vou deixar os homens com você.

Ele desceu, e ela foi atrás. Seis membros de seu pelotão esta vam na carroceria do caminhão. Os outros viajavam nos demais veículos.

— Não. — Não que ela fosse heróica. Mas a verdade era que sentia-se mais segura com ele.

Miklos ainda não a decepcionara.

— Desculpe, princesa. — Ele a tomou em seus braços e a beijou.

Diante de seus homens.

Alguns deles fizeram ruídos embaraçosos.

Ele olhou para eles quando terminou.

— Isso não está em negociação. — Miklos se afastou dela e entrou na traseira de outro caminhão.

Oh, não. Ele não iria deixá-la para trás. Ela foi atrás dele, mas impediram-na de prosseguir.

— Eu vou com ele. Solte-me!

Seus companheiros, tão obstinados quanto o príncipe, não a soltariam.

— Não me deixe aqui! — ela gritou para o príncipe. Ele nem olhou para trás.

Primeiro Judi ficou furiosa. Então, frustrada durante uns cinco minutos. Fitou os guardas, que pareciam tão infelizes quanto ela.

Por um segundo, refletiu se seria boazinha ou malvada. Não se sentia boazinha naquele momento.

— Poxa, vocês devem ser malvados — ela disse com sarcas mo. — Imagino que em uma batalha assim ele não quer real mente que fiquem olhando de longe.

Eles lhe lançaram um olhar ameaçador. Eram grandes, fortes e bastante intimidadores. Judi ignorou tudo isso.

— Isso seria um tipo de rebaixamento? — ela os provocou. Eles apertaram os lábios.

— Não sou da realeza, rapazes. Nem me sinto valtriana. Sou americana.

Seus olhares demonstravam o que pensavam a respeito. Pro vavelmente que seu pai estava se revirando no túmulo. Ela con teve um suspiro. Não tinha jeito.

— O que aconteceu com toda aquela história de rainha e de país? Ajudar a rainha não deveria ser a prioridade de vocês?

Se trincassem mais os dentes, eles começariam a se quebrar, ela refletiu. Alguns olhos estavam com um brilho assassino. Todos vestiam uniforme camuflado e estavam armados até os dentes.

— Você não vai para a batalha — garantiu aquele que Miklos chamara de Vince.

— Poderíamos ir juntos. Assim vocês me vigiariam e ajuda riam a rainha.

— Não vai acontecer.

Ela fez beicinho por um minuto.

— Eu poderia fugir, você sabe disso.

— Não poderia não — Vince não parecia achar divertido. Judi olhou para os seis. Ele tinha razão. Ela não poderia.

— Poderíamos fingir que fugi. Voltaram a fulminá-la com o olhar.

— Eu fugi de seu precioso príncipe. — Ela balançou a ca beça. Certo, da pousada. E Miklos não estava lá, mas mesmo assim.

Judi viu pelo menos dois lábios se retorcerem, e uma sobran celha loira se levantar antes de recuperar o controle.

— A questão é: já que fugi dele. Miklos iria acreditar que consegui escapar de vocês. Assim, não estariam encrencados.

A prova de como deviam se sentir tristes por terem sido dei xados de fora do combate era que pareciam estar considerando seu plano.

— Se a rainha e os príncipes forem mortos, não vai importar se estou viva ou não — ela disse serenamente, e sentiu um peso no peito ao cogitar tal perspectiva.

Se algo acontecesse com Miklos...

Ele a deixara para trás. Oh, que homem insuportável! Por que ela se importaria? Mas importava-se, e não se tratava ape nas de não querer ver ninguém ferido.

Miklos, com todos os seus defeitos, ganhara um lugar em seu coração que ninguém antes fora capaz de conquistar.

Pensou sobre isso e tentou respirar.

Oh, Deus. Estava enlouquecendo. Conhecera-o fazia a pou cos dias apenas. Era impossível apaixonar-se por alguém em tão pouco tempo.

Mas sentira a ligação entre eles desde o primeiro instante.

Ouviu um som de tiroteio.

Uma batalha. Judi estava de pé à beira do campo de batalha e desesperada para ir até lá. O que havia de errado com ela? Perdera todo o bom-senso. Não havia dúvidas sobre isso.

Ela não ligava.

— Por favor — pediu com todo o desespero de seu coração. — Eu me lembro bem de que Valtria tem uma história sobre princesas guerreiras.

Que seu pai lhe contava quando era pequena, sua favorita, não poderia ter esquecido. E lhe ocorreu de repente que poderia ter sido uma inspiração inconsciente para seus videogames de princesas.

— Lembram-se das princesas guerreiras? — ela perguntou. Eles só a olharam furiosamente de novo. Eram sistemáticos.

Não estavam impressionados com seu conhecimento do passado. Na verdade, Vince parecia irritado o bastante para torcer ele mesmo o pescoço dela.

— O que Miklos fará com vocês se o desobedecerem? — Judi provocou.

— Corte marcial se ele não gostar de você como eu acho que gosta — Joe lhe disse. — Se estiver apaixonado? — Ele enco lheu os ombros. — Matará todos nós.

— Ele não me ama _—_Judi protestou. A idéia era completa mente ridícula. — O príncipe nem quer se casar comigo. Ele me disse isso.

Eles não pareciam convencidos.

— Vocês têm duas opções — Judi explicou com uma paciên cia que não sentia. — Não vão atrás dele para ajudar, e ele mor re. Ou vão e o salvam, mas ele, furioso, vem para cima de vo cês. O que é mais importante? Suas vidas ou a do príncipe? Não temo por minha vida. Temem pelas suas?

Pelo jeito ela enfim os atingiu, e não subestimara a devoção deles a Miklos.

Após um momento de comunicação silenciosa entre os sol dados, Joe e Vince foram para o caminhão.

— Entrem aí atrás — Vince comandou.

Miklos sabia que o general Rossi tinha de estar em algum lugar do castelo, e estava impaciente para apanhar o traidor, mas ain da não o vira. O general enviara suas tropas para combater Miklos e seus soldados na base, e usou o caos para fugir. Mas, pelo menos enquanto os homens dele estavam lá, ocupados com aqueles que ainda se mantinham fiéis à Coroa, não podiam estar ali dando reforço ao general.

Pelo menos Judi se encontrava segura, longe da batalha. Miklos ignorou a dor de seu joelho, saiu de trás da proteção do caminhão, mirou, atirou e acertou o alvo. Estavam fazendo progresso. Em poucos minutos alcançariam o portão.

Também havia inimigos lá dentro. O barulho da batalha no pátio do castelo era evidente. Esse era o inimigo que o preocu pava. Os que se achavam mais perto de sua família. Eles luta vam contra os guardas e empregados leais lá dentro, enquanto os outros soldados do general repeliam as forças de resgate de Miklos.

Ele mirou e acertou outro homem.

A última vez que houve combate no castelo fora na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Os pais de alguns empregados lutaram para defender cada portão e cada muro, primeiro contra os alemães, depois os russos. Miklos não aceitava a ideia de o castelo ser vencido por um inimigo interno depois de tudo a que sobrevive ra ao longo dos séculos. Nem a ideia de sua família em perigo de morte lá dentro enquanto avançava lentamente ali fora.

Uma bala tiniu no capo do caminhão e o príncipe se abaixou. Deu a volta no veículo e viu o atirador no parapeito. Sua arma portátil não servia para um trabalho desses, então ele usou o fuzil.

Acabara de acertar e virou-se porque seus instintos o alerta ram de que alguém se aproximava por detrás dele.

Judi.

Miklos xingou entre os dentes e olhou para os homens que estavam cm volta dela para protegê-la.

— Eu mesmo vou fuzilar vocês — ele afirmou, e teve o pra zer de ver aqueles rostos durões empalidecerem.

Vince lhe disse com um olhar suplicante:

— Não foi possível detê-la.

Miklos balançou a cabeça, mas não duvidava de que a afir mação fosse verdadeira. Encarou Judi. Ela endireitou a postura.

— Tenho duas palavras para você: princesas guerreiras.

E maldição se não era isso mesmo que ela parecia naquele momento. Seus olhos faiscavam de determinação, seus cabelos estavam jogados para trás e seus dedos fechados em volta da arma que trazia consigo.

— Você não sabe atirar — ele lhe lembrou. Ela nunca deveria ter ido para ali.

— Você me ensinou. Está destravada. Só preciso puxar o gatilho. — Judi ergueu e movimentou a arma enquanto falava.

Seus homens se abaixaram. Miklos baixou sua arma.

— Quando está destravada a arma fica apontada para o chão, a não ser que esteja atirando.

Judi mostrou uma expressão de embaraço por um segundo, mas depois ergueu o queixo.

— Eu sabia disso.

_Rebelde at__é__ o fim, _ele pensou. _Eu poderia me apaixonar por essa mulher._

Mas, como o combate se intensificou ao redor deles, não teve muito tempo de pensar sobre isso. E não iria fazer nenhum comentário sobre um possível relacionamento futuro entre eles enquanto ela segurasse uma arma carregada.

— Fique abaixada e mantenha-se longe de confusão — ele disse.

— Estamos no meio de uma batalha — ela observou. Miklos a fulminou com o olhar.

— Sei disso.

Foi quando um grito chamou sua atenção e ele viu que o portão fora aberto à força. O caminhão atrás do qual se escondia para atirar se moveu para a frente. Miklos, seus homens e Judi avançaram abrigados atrás dele.

— Quando chegarmos lá dentro, há uma casa de guarda de pedra na base da Torre Sul. Vou trancá-la lá dentro. O que era um bom plano, mas não aconteceu. Miklos foi atingido assim que passou pelo portão. A bala atravessou sua mão direita. A arma que segurava desapareceu. Mas ele pôde ver muito sangue e pedaços de osso, e naquele instante soube que era o fim de sua mão e de sua carreira militar.

Seus homens o empurraram para dentro da casa de guarda com muita força. Ser atingido já o desequilibrara. Ao mergulhar para a frente, sua cabeça bateu na parede. Seus ouvidos zum biam quando escorregou até o chão.

Ainda voavam balas em todas as direções. Judi só sabia que Miklos fora ferido. Atirou-se sobre ele, em um momento Jacqueline Kennedy. E em seguida seus homens estavam ali, cur vados sobre ele, e ela percebeu enfim o sangue que cobria sua mão.

Vince imediatamente rasgou a manga de seu uniforme para estancar o sangue.

— Segure firme. Aqui. Ela obedeceu.

Vince chamou uma ambulância militar pelo rádio, que, na quelas circunstâncias, poderia não conseguir chegar até eles. Miklos gemeu.

— Ele precisa de espaço para respirar — Judi disse quando se deu conta de que havia oito pessoas em uma casa de guarda feita para duas.

Os homens saíram e retomaram suas posições.

— A ajuda está a caminho. Mantenha-o confortável — Vince avisou.

Como se mantém confortável um homem com hemorragia? O coração dela acelerou-se de pânico. Ele não podia morrer. Era um homem bom. Não merecia isso. Seria tão incrivelmente in justo! Seus olhos arderam por lágrimas não derramadas.

— Desculpe. Lamento tanto. — Um soluço escapou de sua boca ao embalar a cabeça dele em seu colo. — Todos que amo morrem. Eu nunca deveria... Todos que amo morrem — ela repetiu. Era verdade. Era culpa sua. Ao amá-lo, Judi o amaldi çoara. — Desculpe. Desculpe.

— Lamenta o suficiente para me obedecer da próxima vez? — ele perguntou em um tom áspero, como se acordasse de um sonho.

Judi piscou várias vezes para secar as lágrimas e conseguir vê-lo.

Seus olhos estavam abertos.

— É pouco provável, — Judi fungou. Ele sorriu.

— Essa é minha princesa.

— Não sou sua princesa.

Como ele podia fazê-la pensar que estava morrendo quando só arranjava mais meios de irritá-la?

— Mas vai ser.

— Pensarei sobre isso.

— Você me ama. — Seu sorriso sexy apareceu.

— Eu disse isso?

— Pode apostar.

— Fui obrigada. — Suas emoções estavam confusas. E, con siderando tudo o que lhe acontecera desde que chegara, quem poderia culpá-la?

Miklos estava rindo. Ela não conseguia entender como. Sua mão direita quase despencava. Judi sabia o que isso poderia significar para um homem tão ativo quanto ele.

Vince colocou a cabeça para dentro e pegou um comprimido branco num bolsinho de seu cinto.

— Deus, está consciente o bastante para tomar isso. É melhor engolir isso, major. Eu teria lhe dado antes, mas o vi desmaiado.

Se um olhar matasse, Vince teria virado um monte de cinzas.

— Eu não desmaiei — Miklos pronunciou cada palavra com cuidado.

— Claro que não, major. — Mas os olhos de Vince se reviravam.

— Vocês, seus brigões, que me jogaram contra a parede.

— Desculpe, major.

— Não preciso do maldito comprimido.

— A adrenalina vai diminuir daqui a cerca de um minuto.

Ou antes, Judi pensou ao ver que o rosto de Miklos ficou cinzento.

Então não dava para discutirem se iria tomar a pílula ou não. Ela recorreu a sua princesa guerreira interior a que tanto se re ferira e arrancou o comprimido da mão de Vince.

— Abra a boca, ou juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que vou...

Miklos a olhou, aborrecido, mas fez o que ela pediu.

— Ela é assustadora — Vince disse, e então se conteve. — Desculpe, major.

— Não tomei como ofensa. Gosto disso nela. — Miklos en fim sentou, trincando os dentes, tomando o cuidado de não apoiar-se na mão ferida. — O que se passa lá fora?

— Massacre — Vince disse com repulsa. — No entanto, o pelotão inteiro está aqui na casa de guarda. Vamos manter esse local seguro.

— E isso aí. E se deixarem Judi sair de novo, vão me pagar com suas vidas. Todos vocês. — Miklos se levantou com um solavanco, apoiando a mão esquerda no fuzil de Vince.

— Não! — Judi foi em sua direção, espantada com seu movimento.

Mas o príncipe já estava de costas para ela, falando com Vince:

— Viu meus irmãos?

— Acho que ouvi a voz de Lazlo na Torre Norte.

Miklos aquiesceu e seguiu em frente, lançando um olhar se vero para Judi.

— Você fica aqui.

— Permissão para acompanhá-lo, major? — Vince estava bem a seu lado.

Miklos saiu para o combate desvairado do pátio sem se inco modar em responder.

CAPÍTULO NOVE

Miklos se fora fazia uma hora. Muita coisa podia acontecer em nesse espaço de tempo. Judi tentou não imaginar nada especifi co. Ele já estava praticamente aleijado, pelo amor de Deus. Não conseguia entender por que o príncipe precisara voltar para a batalha. Ele e seu maldito senso de dever.

Abriu um pouquinho a porta só para tentar dar uma olhada no príncipe, mas fecharam-na de volta em sua cara. O que significava que os homens dele ainda estavam ali fora para vigiá-la. Bom saber. Porque parecia que a batalha não iria aca bar tão cedo.

— Abaixe-se! — alguém berrou lá de fora.

Mas, antes que Judi conseguisse fazer algo, uma explosão sacudiu a casa de guarda e a derrubou. O estrondo veio de al gum lugar acima deles; provavelmente alguém atirou uma gra nada nos andares superiores. Judi se encolheu no canto enquan to as paredes tremiam e alguns tijolos caíam do teto. Poeira e pedaços de alvenaria chuviscavam a seu redor, causando-lhe tosse. O instinto a fez correr para a porta antes que o teto desa basse, mas os barulhos do combate lá fora a mantiveram em seu lugar.

Encurralada.

Onde estava seu cubículo, familiar e seguro, abarrotado de bugigangas de _design. _O que fazia em um castelo sitiado? Ela criava esse tipo de coisa para seus videogames. Não eram para acontecer de verdade.

— Precisamos de outro lugar para esperar. — Vince apare ceu para ver como ela estava e notou as pedras instáveis do teto. Olhou para a porta de madeira perto de Judi. — Fique atrás de mim.

Quando Judi saiu do caminho, ele atirou na fechadura, e olhou para o que havia detrás e acima.

— A Torre Sul.

— Acha que é mais seguro lá em cima do que aqui? O es trondo da granada não veio de lá?

Preferia ficar onde Miklos a deixara. Não queria que ele ti vesse dificuldades para encontrá-la quando voltasse. _Por favor, Deus, permita que ele volte. Permita que volte sem ferimentos._

— Não ouço nenhum barulho de batalha lá em cima. — Vin ce berrou instruções para os outros homens.

Quatro foram para a escada, liderados por Joe. Então Vince chamou Judi. O resto seguiu atrás dela para defender sua reta guarda. Ela sentiu-se o presidente, cercado de agentes do Servi ço Secreto, uma experiência que não precisava ter vivido. Outro lembrete de como seria sua existência se o casamento arranjado acontecesse.

O que parecia ser o menor de seus problemas naquele momento.

— Vocês deveriam ir proteger o príncipe — ela disse aos homens.

— Não comece de novo — Vince lhe lançou um olhar desencorajador. — O major pode cuidar de si mesmo. Vamos fazer exatamente o que ele mandou.

Eram todos homens fortes, cada um deles. Não seguiriam um líder fraco. Se Miklos não fosse o homem bom que era, não te ria inspirado esse tipo de lealdade. Era um homem sem igual: forte, honrado...

Judi não tinha tempo para refletir sobre a natureza destemida de Miklos. Vince a impelia para a frente. A escada em espiral era tão antiga e estreita que só passava uma pessoa de cada vez. Seria bom saber se a explosão causara algum dano estrutural.

— Mantenha a cabeça abaixada — Vince instruiu, sem pare cer preocupado com o estado da escada.

Prosseguiram passo a passo, e a escada parecia interminável. Pelo menos não cruzaram com nenhum inimigo. Judi começava a ficar tonta de subir em círculos quando finalmente chegaram ao topo.

Foi instruída a ficar sentada quieta atrás do parapeito de pe dra, enquanto os homens acertavam alguns inimigos de suas posições mais altas. Ela abraçou os joelhos e rezou por Miklos e sua família, frustrada por não poder ajudá-los, por não saber onde ele estava, nem o que acontecia com ele.

Então notou uns buracos a intervalos regulares no parapeito e foi até um para olhar lá para fora. Conseguia ver uma parte da área aberta fora do castelo.

Não tinha ninguém ali, exceto os corpos caídos, alguns veí culos militares abandonados e dois tanques incendiados. O combate passara para dentro dos muros do castelo fazia cerca de uma hora.

Holofotes iluminavam o castelo, e os homens lutavam como se estivessem à luz do dia.

Ela deslizou até outra vigia e conseguiu ver um pedaço de telhado. Queria enxergar o pátio do castelo, e já ia mudar de lugar quando percebeu um movimento no telhado. Em seguida, Miklos apareceu, equilibrando-se de modo arriscado nas telhas antigas. Segurava o fuzil na mão esquerda, de pé, ereto, com os ombros largos delineados contra o céu. O curativo em sua mão direita estava encharcado de sangue.

— Miklos! — A voz dela foi tragada pelo barulho ao redor deles.

Observou o príncipe encontrar um apoio firme para seu pé e virar-se para ela, com determinação em cada movimento. Pare cia pronto a enfrentar qualquer coisa, mas Judi sabia que devia estar exausto, enfraquecido pela perda de sangue, mais lento por causa da dor e entorpecido por seja lá qual fosse o remédio que Vince lhe tivesse dado.

Em resumo, Miklos devia estar acabado. Totalmente acaba do. Mas era imprescindível que estivesse lá fora. Era teimoso demais para fazer por menos. Se isso não fosse tão inútil, Judi teria gritado para chamá-lo.

Ele tinha de deixar a batalha nas mãos dos outros homens c procurar abrigo. Tinha que ficar parado e botar aquela mão para o alto para diminuir o sangramento. E então ocorreu a Judi que talvez tivesse sido por isso que subira no telhado. Talvez só dessa vez ele houvesse decidido ser razoável.

Ela olhou para o príncipe. _Sente-se. Descanse._

Mas Miklos permaneceu lá de pé, concentrado em algo que ela não conseguia ver. Os músculos de Judi ficaram tensos. Ele parecia estar à espera de alguma coisa. Fosse lá qual fosse a confusão, o príncipe não estava em forma para enfrentá-la.

Judi tomou um susto quando, logo depois, uma dúzia de sol dados inimigos saltou para o telhado para lutar com ele.

Miklos estava muito em desvantagem, e sua mira com a mão esquerda era ruim. Seu pai fizera questão de que os filhos pra ticassem esgrima com ambas as mãos, o esporte era uma tra dição real, mas ninguém nunca pensara em ensinar os príncipes a atirar com a mão esquerda. Algo que ele teria de começar a praticar, reconheceu, consternado, ao sentir sua mão latejar de dor.

Usava a arma mais para dissuadir do que qualquer outra coi sa. Ele soltou alguns disparos e atingiu um homem acidental mente. Os demais o estavam cercando. Esquivando-se das ba las, Miklos seguiu em frente. Droga, não queria morrer naquele telhado! Precisava encontrar o general, capturá-lo e fazê-lo de sativar seus homens. Era o único meio de impedir aquele derra mamento de sangue.

Havia gente sua por todo o castelo. Miklos não tinha idéia de onde sua família se encontrava.

Abrigou-se e atirou feito um louco, forçando seus inimigos a se dispersar. Quando vieram tiros da Torre Sul, Miklos se prote geu de novo, pensou que alguém quisesse atingi-lo por trás, mas, em vez disso, três soldados inimigos foram atingidos.

O príncipe olhou para cima e viu Vince e os rapazes. O que faziam ali em cima? Não avistou Judi. Aflito, tentou enxergar melhor.

Uma bala passou zunindo por sua orelha, lembrando-o de que não podia se distrair. Atirou de volta e, enquanto seus ho mens lhe davam cobertura, correu para o outro lado do telhado e deslizou para uma sacada embaixo, fazendo algumas telhas se espatifarem no pátio.

Não prestou muita atenção a elas. Pensava no que tinha pela frente. Ele e seus irmãos brincaram em cada canto daquele pa lácio quando crianças. Conhecia todos eles de cor.

Ouviu ruídos da batalha provenientes dos alojamentos dos empregados. Hesitou por um momento. Seu instinto o empurra va para ver como Judi estava, mas a lógica lhe dizia que a me lhor maneira de salvá-la era encontrar o general e pôr fim à ba talha. Foi ao encontro do barulho das armas.

Os corredores eram mais estreitos ali, piso de cerâmica em vez do mármore e luminárias de ferro em lugar dos lustres de cristal Swarovski que enfeitavam os andares de baixo. As por tas eram de carvalho, lisas, da metade da altura, e sem painéis decorativos nelas, nenhuma cena do passado histórico do país pintada.

Era por isso que os príncipes adoravam brincar ali, longe das formalidades dos andares principais do castelo. E os emprega dos os mimavam com doces e guloseimas nas freqüentes ocasi ões em que escapavam de suas vigilantes governantas.

Alguns desses empregados lutavam no pátio. Alguns já ti nham sido mortos.

O príncipe correu, fazendo o mínima de barulho possível. O tumulto do tiroteio ajudou a abafar o barulho que suas botas produziam no piso centenário.

Encontrou seus irmãos no hall de entrada dos quartos dos empregados, que ocupavam o corredor dos fundos do último andar. Estavam em um tiroteio com cerca de 12 homens no topo da escada no fim do corredor. Os príncipes o aclamaram quando ele apareceu.

— Desculpem, estou atrasado. — Miklos atirou às cegas no inimigo enquanto verificava seus irmãos. Havia sangue por toda parte, mas ninguém parecia seriamente ferido. — E mamãe? — Abaixou-se atrás da mesa de mármore que usavam como abrigo.

— Em seus aposentos. — Janos se levantou rápido para disparar.

Um grito do outro lado confirmou que ele acertara seu alvo. Janos sempre acertava, estivesse jogando golfe ou atirando. Os jornais esportivos não o chamavam de Demônio do Gra mado à toa.

— Onde está a guarda do castelo? — Miklos perguntou.

Não vira nenhum por ali. Cinqüenta deles ficavam de serviço quando a família real estava em Maltmore.

— Com ela. Para protegê-la. — Lazlo jogava seu peso sobre a perna direita. Pilotara de maneira temerária os carros que sua empresa construía e esmigalhara o joelho esquerdo num aciden te, dois anos antes. — O que aconteceu com sua mão?

— Tiro. — Miklos encolheu os ombros, e então olhou para Arpad. — Por que não está com ela?

Ele era o príncipe da Coroa, droga, não entendia isso? Logo assumiria o controle do país. Não podia arriscar a vida em um combate daqueles.

Arpad, que não era do tipo que se deixava intimidar, o encarou.

— Onde diabos esteve? Achamos que já tivesse sido morto.

E a expressão nos rostos de seus irmãos mostrou a Miklos que a preocupação deles por seu bem-estar era igual ao que ti vera por eles.

Não havia tempo para explicações.

— O general Rossi nos traiu — Miklos afirmou no intervalo entre dois disparos, e abaixou-se quando as balas zuniram sobre sua cabeça.

Olhou para trás, para ver se ninguém o seguira desde o telha do, mas não viu ninguém. Seus homens deviam ter acertado um por um da torre.

Mas ainda estariam com Judi? Estaria segura? Ele apertou sua arma com mais força.

— General Rossi? Tem certeza? — Benedek estranhou. Muito bem-intencionado, e sendo um arquiteto e sonhador, não estava exposto ao lado sombrio da vida como os demais príncipes.

— Ele está aqui — foi tudo o que Miklos disse.

— Temos de avisar os guardas do palácio para que não o deixem se aproximar de mamãe. — Lazlo parecia assustado.

— Eu aviso — Miklos imediatamente se ofereceu. Mas Arpad decidiu tomar parte:

— Somos uma irmandade, lembram? Vamos juntos.

O que fazia sentido e lhes dava maior chance de êxito, mas Miklos não era obrigado a gostar disso.

— Estou sem munição. — E Benedek praguejou.

Miklos ficou surpreso. Benedek nunca xingava. Era o mais sereno de todos.

— Eu também — Janos afirmou.

Miklos checou sua arma. Restavam seis balas. Não tinham como conseguir outras balas ou armas. Não ha via nada além dos quartos dos empregados ali em cima e... Uma idéia repentina lhe deu esperança.

— _Monsieur _Maneaux ainda mora no castelo?

Seu antigo professor de esgrima era francês, mas tornou-se cada vez mais valtriano, a ponto de, em vez de se aposentar em Provence, onde nasceu, permaneceu ali para restaurar armas antigas.

— Última porta a direita — Benedek disse. — Estamos res taurando o afresco da Batalha de Karman na Royal Opera House. Conversei com ele há pouco tempo sobre as armas da cena.

Ele tinha um olho formidável para detalhes e determinação em ver todas as suas criações realizadas à perfeição.

Miklos olhou para a última porta à direita, que era a mais distante deles. Para alcançá-la, tinham de sair de trás do abrigo.

— Vamos! — Arpad ordenou.

— Vou primeiro — Miklos se dispôs. — Você fica no meio. Eles se entreolharam fixamente até que Lazlo, audacioso até o fim, disparou na frente, mancando, e os outros irmãos foram forçados a dar-lhe cobertura, Passaram juntos à toda e, atirando, a Irmandade da Coroa repeliu o inimigo.

Tiveram um momento de pausa quando alcançaram o quarto de seu antigo professor de esgrima, mas agora sua situação era pior do que antes. Com a investida usaram quase toda a muni ção que lhes restava.

Miklos descartou seu fuzil e pegou uma das espadas históri cas da parede, do início do século XX. Verificou a lâmina. Afia da. Então, procurou pelo ponto de equilíbrio e percebeu que a arma seria perfeita para sua mão esquerda. Seus irmãos também testavam outras espadas.

Todos eles sorriram.

Miklos revirou os olhos quando eles começaram a formar um círculo, mas quando gritaram "Dever e honra, nossas vidas pelo povo e pela Coroa!", o príncipe gritou o juramento da Ir mandade com eles.

Usaram as poucas balas que restavam para eliminar os inimi gos que os esperavam no corredor. Miklos liquidou o último com sua espada, usando uma arma dessas pela primeira vez de verdade, e não em um treino. Seus respeitos por seus ancestrais imediatamente aumentou. Enfiar o aço frio em um homem ao alcance do braço e sustentar seu olhar enquanto caía era muito diferente de disparar uma arma a metros de distância.

Ele se retirou. Arpad os chamou, então os irmãos desceram as escadas em direção aos aposentos da rainha.

Miklos avistou a casa de guarda através de uma das janelas e viu um combate intenso diante dela, quatro de seus homens es tavam mortos no chão. O inimigo provavelmente achou que esses homens o protegiam, que estava lá dentro. Seria só uma questão de tempo até que invadissem é encontrassem Judi. Se ainda estivesse viva.

Uma bola de gelo se formou em seu peito ao pensar nisso.

Os irmãos prosseguiram e encontraram um pequeno grupo de soldados inimigos que usavam seus rifles como bastões. Também estavam sem balas. Os seis príncipes, com suas habi lidades com a espada, fizeram um trabalho rápido neles.

Então chegaram à porta dos fundos dos aposentos da rainha. Doze guardas reais bloqueavam a entrada, mas imediatamente deixaram os príncipes passar. Arpad os advertiu sobre a traição do general Rossi.

— Vocês o viram? — Miklos quis saber.

— Não, Vossa Alteza — um dos guardas afirmou. Ótimo. Chegaram a tempo, então.

No espaçoso salão em que entraram, havia mais seis guardas e o capitão da guarda. Ele logo apresentou seu relatório:

— Estou em contato por rádio. A maré está virando. Triunfa mos em quase toda parte, exceto na Torre Sul. A base do exérci to foi retomada. Mais tropas leais estão a caminho.

— A rainha está bem? — Benedek perguntou.

— Isolada em seu quarto, com suas damas.

Miklos averiguou seus irmãos. Janos era o menos sujo de sangue, quase não se notavam as manchinhas na manga de sua camisa.

— Vá ver como mamãe está. — De jeito nenhum entraria lá com sua mão pingando sangue.

Janos levantou-se; parecia ansioso para ir. E Miklos suspei tou de que não fosse apenas por sua mãe. Corriam boatos de que estava de olho em uma das damas da rainha. Devia estar tão preocupado com ela como ele estava com Judi.

Seu braço latejou de dor. O remédio que Vince lhe dera em botava seu raciocínio. Arrependeu-se de tomá-lo; preferia sentir dor e estar em pleno comando de suas faculdades mentais para vencerem a batalha.

— Precisamos de armas — Arpad se dirigiu ao capitão.

Os guardas dividiram de imediato seu arsenal com os prínci pes. Os guardas e os príncipes estavam refletidos nos espelhos suntuosos que cobriam as paredes do salão, dando a impressão de um número de homens muito maior, o que Miklos desejava que fosse real.

Janos voltou, dizendo que a rainha se achava bem, dadas as circunstâncias. Sabia o que se passava, mas estava sendo pou pada da severidade do combate.

— O dr. Arynak está com ela.

— Fiquem com nossa mãe. Ela pode precisar de vocês — Miklos disse a seus irmãos. — Vou para a Torre Sul.

— Buscar sua princesa? — Lazlo mexeu as sobrancelhas. — Adoravelmente antiquado. Príncipe encantado salva a princesa.

Seus irmãos riam e lhe lançavam olhares significativos. Pro vavelmente estavam felizes por ele ser o primeiro a perder a li berdade, e não eles. Miklos também pensou o mesmo quando recebeu a notícia da chegada de Judi, mas sua opinião mudara drasticamente desde então.

Istvan, o antropólogo cultural, resmungava algo sobre rituais de acasalamento em diferentes culturas. Em resposta, Arpad fa zia ruídos de beijocas.

Adolescentes, todos eles. Deus ajudasse a monarquia. Mas, quando foi até a porta, eles o seguiram.

— Você fica — Miklos ordenou. — Especialmente você. — Olhava para Arpad.

— Só estamos levando-o até a porta — seu irmão mais velho brincou.

Mas todos saíram com Miklos. Janos deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

— Só vamos levá-lo até o fim do corredor.

Uma mentira deslavada. Não tinham a menor intenção de deixá-lo sozinho. Miklos tinha certeza disso, mas não havia tempo de discutir.

O resto da guarda real ficou na entrada principal dos aposen tos da rainha. Alguns queriam acompanhar os príncipes, mas Arpad negou. Tinham de permanecer ali para proteger a rainha e as damas da corte.

Os príncipes estavam no alto da escada quando começaram a atirar neles. Seu coração quase parou quando Arpad caiu.

Miklos atirou de volta, encurralando os agressores.

— Leve-o de volta! — gritou para Janos. — Ele é o príncipe da Coroa.

Maldição. Não era para acontecer isso. Vendo o irmão atin gido no ombro, Miklos pediu:

— Façam uma compressa!

Janos e Istvan levaram Arpad de volta. Parecia mais frustrado do que com dor, embora muito sangue escorresse por seu braço.

— Estou bem — ele afirmou. — Ainda posso ir.

Mas seus irmãos não se comoveram. Tudo o que Arpad pôde fazer foi olhar furioso para Miklos, enquanto os outros dois o arrastavam de volta à força.

Miklos seguiu em frente, Lazlo e Benedek atrás dele. Um empresário piloto de corridas e um arquiteto. Seus dois irmãos mais novos, gêmeos. Se algo acontecesse a eles sob seus cuida dos, sua mãe nunca o perdoaria.

Miklos usava o fuzil que o guarda real lhe dera, e a espada quando estava próximo do inimigo. Sempre fora o melhor esgrimista entre os irmãos.

Abriram caminho até o térreo, encontrando pequenos focos de resistência. Havia corpos espalhados na escadaria. O pátio era onde a batalha se achava mais ferrenha. Lançaram-se à bri ga, e soldados leais logo se agruparam em torno deles.

Miklos olhou para a Torre Sul. Ainda não conseguia ver Judi, nem pôde achar mais nenhum de seus homens ali. Tinha de des cobrir o que acontecera com eles.

Soltou um urro feroz e correu para a batalha.

Os homens de Miklos desceram as escadas assim que o viram diante do prédio principal. Judi estava protegida atrás deles.

_Ainda est__á__ vivo. Ainda est__á__ vivo, _ela repetia para si mesma. Quase infartou quando Miklos desaparecera do telhado, mais cedo. Pensou que ele tivesse caído, então passara a última hora a imaginá-lo quebrado em algum lugar do chão de pedras lá embaixo.

Mas estava no pátio do castelo, lutando. _Ainda vivo._

Só restavam nove do pelotão dele. Judi mal suportava pensar nisso, por saber que os outros morreram por ela. A perda era inconcebível. Um por um se foi para impedir o inimigo de che gar ao topo da escada.

Estavam repelindo esse inimigo agora. Encontraram Miklos na casa de guarda quase destruída. Ele tinha uma espada de aparência cruel em sua mão esquerda, como um herói antigo, e a usava para lutar. Quando a viu, pareceu ganhar novas forças. Abateu os poucos inimigos que ainda estavam entre eles.

Saíam em direção ao combate selvagem no pátio. Os homens formaram um círculo em volta dela. A batalha estava no final, todos ensangüentados e exaustos.

— Deem-me uma arma, exijo uma arma! — ela berrou. Eles a ignoraram.

— Pegue o fuzil. — Miklos ofereceu a arma pendurada em seu braço direito.

Judi teve de tirá-la, já que ele segurava a espada com uma das mãos e a outra não estava boa. Achava-se pronta para usá-la, ela só precisava apertar o gatilho. O que fez, mirando em um soldado que atirava neles de cima do portão do castelo. Judi atirou até vê-lo cair.

Incontáveis minutos se passaram até seu grupo passar pelo massacre e alcançar o prédio principal. Tropas que afastavam o inimigo imediatamente formaram um escudo em torno deles.

— Oitenta por cento do castelo já é nosso de novo, Vossa Alteza — um deles informou, e Judi percebeu que alguns ho mens com Miklos eram seus irmãos.

Ao olhar mais de perto, percebeu que dois deles eram idênti cos. Os gêmeos reais, ela concluiu, reconhecendo-os enfim. Ambos eram incrivelmente bonitos. Os jornais não lhes faziam justiça.

Já a espantava que alguém arriscasse sua vida por ela, quanto mais que príncipes fossem salvá-la... Parecia algo impossível.

— Meus irmãos: Lazlo — Miklos apresentou o que mancava um pouco — e Benedek.

O arquiteto, ela pensou, e ficou encantada quando se descul param por estarem sujos demais de sangue para beijar sua mão. Cavalheiros em pleno massacre. Com certeza eram príncipes.

O grupo inteiro subia as escadas.

Judi tentou não ficar muito envergonhada enquanto os gême os claramente a observavam e se comunicavam em silêncio en tre si.

Então Miklos parou diante de uma porta luxuosa.

— Meus aposentos — ele lhe disse. — Vão ver como está Arpad — pediu a seus irmãos.

Metade dos soldados que os acompanhavam ficaram com Miklos, a outra metade foi embora com os outros príncipes.

Então as portas altas ricamente pintadas abriram-se, e o luxo do lugar a deixou sem fala. Estavam em um salão de recepção decorado com lindos móveis, o teto pairava seis metros acima, e havia uma lareira de três metros do outro lado do salão. As pare des exibiam tapeçarias com cenas de caça. O salão inteiro era em prata e marrom, com o azul real usado como cor predominante.

Tudo era incrivelmente masculino e elegante.

A beleza tranqüila do quarto era um completo contraste com a batalha violenta do pátio, com a sujeira dela e de Miklos, com a atadura sangrenta em sua mão. Quando entrou teve a sensação de não pertencer àquele lugar. Mas, naquele momento, Miklos também não parecia pertencer.

Isso a fez sentir-se melhor.

Entretanto, teve pouco tempo para admirar o ambiente ou relaxar. No segundo seguinte estava nos braços de Miklos, e ele a beijava.

A paixão dele era quente e violenta. Isso a possuiu. Nunca estivera tão feliz ou pronta a se entregar. Todo o medo e a tensão dos últimos dias desapareceram e liberaram uma energia que se tornou ímpeto sexual entre eles.

Desejava-o com o mesmo fervor que ele a desejava. Aqui e agora. No chão até, ela não ligava.

Mas ele a pegou no colo e só depois de uns instantes Judi se lembrou de sua mão ferida e começou a protestar. No entanto, já estavam no quarto dele, que a colocava deitada em sua enor me cama real.

Miklos se apossou de sua boca, e Judi se entregou. "Seria tão terrível ser casada comigo?", ele perguntara havia pouco tem po. Não, se fosse assim. Ela o desejava. Não se lembrava de já ter desejado tanto outro homem.

Judi passou as mãos em seus braços fortes, por suas costas, impaciente por mais. Queria sentir todo o peso dele sobre si.

Mas Miklos não juntou-se a ela na cama.

— Descanse. — E o príncipe se afastou, com a respiração tão ofegante quanto a dela.

Uma tensão febril se estendia entre eles. Descansar era a úl tima coisa em que pensavam. Ela ainda sentia os lábios dele contra os seus, e queria mais. Queria que a abraçasse até que a realidade de estarem vivos pudesse ser absorvida.

— Não é seguro baixarmos a guarda. Ainda não — ele disse com clara frustração. Com esforço, saiu da cama.

Judi tentou controlar seu coração acelerado.

— Tem um banheiro ali. — Ele apontou para outra porta. — Pode se limpar, se quiser.

— E sua mão?

— Ainda agüentará por um bom tempo.

— Não mesmo! Miklos, por favor, me ouça. Isso não tem sentido.

— Meu povo precisa de mim.

— E precisará ainda mais quando isso tudo acabar. Deixe os soldados terminarem.

— Sou um soldado: — ele a lembrou.

— É um homem ferido. Um príncipe. Tem o dever de ficar vivo, droga!

Ele esboçou um sorriso triste.

— O chanceler Hansen teria dito a mesma coisa. — Seu ros to fico sombrio ao mencionar o nome dele.

Miklos pegou seu fuzil e o entregou a cia.

— Tranque a porta e não deixe ninguém entrar, a menos que escute minha voz. Os guardas vão ficar do lado de fora. Se al guém entrar, não faça perguntas, apenas atire.

— Não pode estar voltando para a batalha... — O desespero a fez enfim se levantar.

Ele inclinou-se para beijá-la de novo, brevemente dessa vez, como se não confiasse em si mesmo.

— Não vá. Aquele homem não disse que já tem oitenta por cento do castelo de volta? Por favor, não me deixe. Não agüen taria se algo acontecesse com você — ela admitiu.

O olhar dele estava repleto de desejo, mas afastou-se mesmo assim.

— O que aconteceu com sua família? — ela perguntou ao lembrar que só vira dois de seus irmãos.

Ele hesitou, e então voltou. Seus olhos se encheram de ternura.

— Minha mãe está bem protegida. Meus irmãos são durões, podem cuidar de si mesmos.

Assim como ele. Ela sabia disso, mas não tornava mais fácil vê-lo sair.

— Tenha cuidado. Fique bem. Volte para mim.

— É o que pretendo.

Antes de sair, Miklos foi checar o banheiro. Pelo modo como ficou paralisado, ela soube que havia algo terrivelmente errado.

CAPÍTULO DEZ

Judi deu um passo para trás, segurando firme a arma, lutando para controlar a respiração.

Miklos também recuou. Um homem o seguiu para fora do banheiro. Seu uniforme lhe mostrou quem ele era. O general. Estava com arma apontada para a cabeça de Miklos. A cena foi suficiente para fazer o coração descompassado de Judi parar.

— Não era para ser assim. Era para acontecer rápida e tran qüilamente — ele disse. — Você seria poupado.

Judi não fazia idéia sobre o que o general falava, mas a ex pressão de Miklos endureceu.

— Achou que poderia me usar depois de matar minha famí lia, general?

— Se tivéssemos um nobre do nosso lado, os monarquistas seriam apaziguados. Teria sido o modo mais fácil. Você perderia seu título, mas poderia ganhar um cargo alto no novo Conselho.

O corpo de Miklos estava tenso ao olhar para ele. Parecia pronto a saltar para a frente, e Judi rezou para que não o fizesse. Mesmo que fosse rápido, uma bala da pistola do general pode ria ser mais rápida.

Ele olhou para Miklos com um ar meio arrependido.

— Sempre o amei como a um filho. — Rossi balançou a ca beça. — Podia ter sido príncipe da Coroa. Eu poderia ter feito esse serviço. Nada disso teria acontecido.

— Se eu fosse o príncipe da Coroa, você teria deixado que me tomasse rei e tentaria governar através de mim. Tínhamos uma relação próxima, que nunca teve com Arpad. — Os olhos de Miklos se estreitaram perigosamente.

O general confirmou.

A tensão no quarto era tão densa que ela mal conseguia res pirar. Judi poderia fazer alguma coisa, disse a si mesma. Tinha uma arma. Devia fazer algo.

Mas nenhum dos dois prestava atenção a ela, como se a ig norassem por completo. Miklos, para manter a atenção do gene ral longe dela, ela suspeitava, e o general por ter analisado a situação e concluído que, mesmo desarmado, Miklos era o opo nente mais perigoso.

Não precisava ser um gênio para descobrir isso. Ele prova velmente podia ver o fuzil balançar a cada tremor que percorria o braço dela.

Miklos estava tomado de raiva.

— Então é daí que vêm os quase desaparecimentos de Arpad. E por isso que seu avião quase caiu no mês passado, não é? E aquele acidente de barco também foi planejado?

— Esses acidentes foram investigados e controlados. — Os lábios do general estreitaram-se em um sorriso demasiadamente doce.

— Investigados por uma equipe que você recomendou — Miklos replicou e investiu para a frente.

— Pare! Ninguém se mexa! — Judi gritou e deu um passo a frente, apontando o fuzil para o general.

Perguntava-se se deveria dar um tiro de advertência para o alto. Poderia danificar alguns afrescos valiosos e esperar que a história a perdoasse? Podia e iria, ela decidiu.

O general parecia achar mais graça do que sentir medo.

— Abaixe a arma. É mais provável que atinja o príncipe do que a mim.

Ele tinha razão. Poderia jogar a arma para Miklos? Olhou para sua mão direita ferida. Não sabia se ele agarraria bem com a mão esquerda. E, se atirasse no teto, os guardas reais entrariam. Se o general se sentisse encurralado, atiraria em Miklos.

— Deixe-a ir — Miklos barganhou. — Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Está de partida do país. Não vamos nos casar.

— Não tem mesmo. Nunca deveria ter vindo. Não teria vin do para cá se eu tivesse tido mais tempo para providenciar isso. Infelizmente, sua chegada foi bastante inesperada.

Suas palavras causaram um calafrio na espinha de Judi. So bretudo por serem acentuadas por seu olhar gélido.

— Sempre tive esperanças de que você se casasse com mi nha filha — disse a Miklos.

Miklos fez uma expressão de surpresa.

— Ela ainda não tem nem 20 anos.

O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha para mostrar que isso pouco lhe importava. Estava cego de ambição.

— Abaixe a arma — ele rosnou sua ordem para Judi. Seus olhos brilhavam de determinação, o cano de sua pistola pressio nava a testa de Miklos.

Ela o obedeceu, e ficou com lágrimas nos olhos por desejar poder usá-la. No entanto, se puxasse aquele gatilho, se atingisse Miklos, ou se o general atirasse nele, seria o fim de tudo. Se conseguisse mais alguns, minutos, ainda havia esperança de que algo acontecesse.

E aconteceu.

Sua rendição desviou a atenção do general de Miklos por um segundo, mesmo que apenas para se regojizar com isso.

Nesse entretempo, Miklos alcançou sua espada e atravessou o general com um único movimento suave.

O rosto dele foi tomado de surpresa, mas ainda estava em pé com o dedo no gatilho. E quando Judi viu aquele dedo se mo ver, ergueu o fuzil e atirou na cabeça dele.

O tiro de sorte de sua vida.

Ajudou que Miklos tivesse se abaixado e saído de seu ca minho.

Quando o general tombou, ela se sentiu prestes a cair com ele no piso de mármore.

Miklos tomou a arma dele, foi até Judi e tirou o fuzil de sua mão trêmula.

— Calma, princesa guerreira.

Os guardas entraram, com as armas erguidas.

Ela mal os notou. Agarrou-se à força de Miklos, ao pensamen to de ainda estarem vivos, e de que não viveria se algo aconteces se com ele. E soube que não pegaria um táxi para o aeroporto tão cedo, não voltaria para Washington por enquanto. Encontrara algo com Miklos que nunca tivera lá. Podia não conhecê-lo havia muito tempo, mas sabia tudo o que precisava saber. Por mais que tivesse lutado contra, apaixonara-se pelo príncipe.

Não era a coisa mais inteligente que já fizera. Quando ele disse que queria se casar com ela, foi claro sobre o fato de ser um casamento arranjado, de conveniência. O amor não fazia parte disso. Mais estúpida ainda.

Ele podia lhe dar castelos e jóias, uma vida de princesa. Mas seu amor era a única coisa que ela queria.

No final da manhã, após os mortos e feridos terem sido retira dos do castelo, a segurança restaurada e o pátio limpo, Judy encontrava-se deitada numa espreguiçadeira na varanda de uma das suítes de hóspedes, enrolada em um suntuoso edredom.

Fora acordada por um pesadelo com uma batalha sangrenta, e queria ar fresco e olhar as estrelas, precisava de um momento de reconexão com o universo. Os últimos dias foram tão insa nos que mal conseguia acreditar que realmente aconteceram.

Queria tomar decisões sobre seu futuro, sobre Mudos, e não podia fazer isso dentro do quarto luxuoso, que a oprimia.

E, como em resposta a seus pensamentos, ouviu a voz dele na varanda de baixo. Falava com um de seus irmãos.

— Ela é fantástica — o irmão dizia.

— É minha, Benedek — Miklos o advertiu. Benedek riu.

— Acho que estou meio apaixonado por ela. Assim como Arpad, Janos, Istvan e Lazlo.

— Consigam sua própria princesa — Miklos resmungou.

— Estamos até dispostos a perdoá-la por ter liquidado o ge neral. — Benedek fez uma pausa. — O vilão deveria ter sido vencido por alguém da Irmandade.

— Ela é uma mulher extraordinária — Miklos concordou, e suas palavras encheram Judi de afeto.

— Então está apaixonado? Judi prendeu a respiração.

Mas Miklos não respondeu à simples pergunta de seu irmão.

— Acho que nunca amei ninguém — Benedek refletiu.

Difícil acreditar, Judi pensou. Benedek não tinha o traço sel vagem de seu irmão gêmeo. Lazlo lhe dava a sensação de ser imprevisível. Mas Benedek possuía a beleza surpreendente co mum a todos os irmão Kerkay. Vira as damas da rainha se amon toarem em volta dele mais cedo. Mas algo na voz de Benedek revelava uma história passada e arrependimentos. Seu tom era muito leve, forçado, como se fabricado para esconder segredos.

Judi começava a sentir-se mal-educada. Os irmãos estavam tendo uma conversa particular. Assim, levantou-se devagar, sem fazer barulho, e abrigou-se atrás da porta.

A última coisa que ouviu foi Miklos dizer:

— Talvez tenha de se livrar da paixão por aquela diva da ópe ra americana, primeiro. Precisa encontrar uma mulher de verda de, Benedek. Ainda é um garoto. Ainda pode acontecer.

Ela se deitou na cama de quatro colunas, sentindo-se sozinha no quarto luxuoso com afrescos de montanhas com picos neva dos no teto e lustres de cristal. Aquele quarto faria qualquer uma sentir-se uma princesa, mas ela só sentia incerteza.

Quando Benedek perguntou se Miklos a amava ele não res pondera.

E não viera procurá-la. Ela fora transferida do quarto de Miklos para uma suíte de hóspedes por um grupo de emprega dos. Isso dizia tudo.

Havia pouco tempo ele dissera que não queria mais casar-se com ela. Parecera falar sério. Judi fechou os olhos e lamentou-se em seu travesseiro.

Ela não servia para princesa. Não sabia nada sobre o proto colo real. Na verdade, odiava regras e regulamentos. Ambos sabiam disso. Miklos estava tomando a decisão certa, tentou convencer-se.

Contudo, saber disso não fazia seu coração parar de doer.

Miklos lhe perguntara uma vez se ela era igual à princesa de seus videogames, que vivia em um pequeno labirinto. Ele quis dizer que vivia com opções limitadas. È agora ela percebia que talvez limitasse suas escolhas para evitar dor e sofrimento.

Perder seus pais fora difícil, mas perder sua madrasta fora ainda mais. Judi lembrava mais de sua madrasta que de seus pais biológicos e, certo ou errado, sentia mais sua falta. A certa altura, decidiu que não queria mais perdas e parou de se apegar.

Os namorados que a acusavam de medo de compromisso es tavam certos.

Um casamento arranjado seria seu pior pesadelo só compro misso sem o amor pelo qual ansiava.

Miklos ia descansar quando o vereador Egon apareceu a sua frente. Ele correra para o castelo para uma reunião de emergên cia com Arpad no começo da noite da batalha. Egon era o braço-direito do chanceler Hansen, muito provavelmente a pessoa que o substituiria.

— Uma palavra, Vossa Alteza. — Gigantesco, com olhos de raposa, estava corajosamente de pé diante do príncipe. Ousado, mas o novo chanceler precisaria dessa qualidade.

— Amanhã. — Miklos se desviou dele e continuou a andar. O vereador caminhou a seu lado.

— Notei que lady Judit ainda está no castelo.

— Descansando.

— Assumiram algum compromisso?

— Não.

— Ótimo. — Ele suspirou de alívio. — A Assembléia esteve refletindo, Vossa Alteza. Ela pode não ser a melhor escolha. Na verdade, acreditamos que não seja. Apenas o chanceler Hansen insistia nela como melhor candidata.

— O chanceler Hansen morreu na noite passada pelo país — Miklos lhe lembrou de modo cortante, sem gostar dos rumos da conversa.

— Perdoe-me. — Ele teve o bom-senso de parecer culpado.

— Mas a questão de lady Judit...

— A decisão é só minha.

— Claro, Alteza. Estou apenas sugerindo que a filha do general...

— Está brincando?!

Chegaram à escadaria, e Miklos parou para encará-lo.

— As mortes do general e do chanceler, ao mesmo tempo, vão abalar o país. Haverá medo de castigo pela rebelião. Se a monarquia for vista como muito rigorosa... Um gesto de perdão seria o melhor, Vossa Alteza. E a filha do general é uma filha nativa de nosso país. É dedicada aos jovens e à caridade.

— Ela _é_jovem. Ela quer se casar comigo? — perguntou, incrédulo. — Imagino que esteja sofrendo.

— Após um adequado período de luto, claro. Ela será persua dida de que o casamento seria a melhor coisa, e cumprirá seu dever, tenho certeza, para salvar sua família da desonra.

— As ações de seu pai não são desonra para ela.

— Certamente, Vossa Alteza. E sua compreensão vai aumen tar a popularidade entre o povo. Eu sabia... A Assembléia está confiante de que cumprirá seu dever. Vou providenciar para que lady Judit volte para casa antes do fim do dia.

— Não vai não.

— Vossa Alteza, o dever...

— Que se dane o dever! — Virou as costas para ele e subiu os degraus de dois em dois para ver Judi.

Seus pensamentos divagavam sobre tudo o que ela e Miklos viveram juntos nos últimos dias. Fosse lá o que fosse que acon tecesse, o mais importante era que ele estava vivo. Lutara na terrível batalha pelo castelo e fora bem-sucedido.

Era um príncipe guerreiro.

Era o tipo de homem com que as mulheres sonhavam.

Podia ter sido seu. Ela podia ter sido dele.

_N__ã__o pense nisso. _Se pôde apaixonar-se a contragosto, talvez, se se esforçasse o suficiente, pudesse deixar de amá-lo.

Ele gostava dela, mas não a ponto de fechar os olhos para o fato de Judi não servir para princesa. Disse isso logo depois de fazerem amor na prisão do general. Mas, apesar disso, Judi não lamentava aquela noite. Pelo menos teria essas recordações dele. Lembrou-se daqueles momentos breves e ardentes entre, os dois. Estava exausta. Seus pensamentos divagavam, seu cor po ainda se achava exaurido. Estava quase adormecida quando bateram à porta.

— Entre.

— Acordei você? — Miklos parou, alto e de ombros largos, do lado de dentro do quarto.

O coração dela acelerou. Judi balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso nervoso.

— Desculpe por não ter vindo mais cedo. Fui de helicóptero ao hospital. O dr. Arynak não me deixaria descansar antes de examinar minha mão.

— Como está? — Ela sentou-se no leito.

— A bala a atravessou. Um dos ossos foi rompido, mas não muito gravemente. Reconstituíram os pedaços. — Ele chegou mais perto.

Ela percebeu a atadura nova. Ficou aliviada. Estava preocu pada com isso.

— Deixaram você sair?

— Não tiveram escolha. Eu tinha de voltar para falar com você — ele disse suavemente, alcançando a cama.

O coração dela vibrou em seu peito.

Miklos esticou a mão boa e segurou-lhe o rosto.

— Desculpe por ter sido metida nessa confusão. Não posso nem pensar que algo poderia ter lhe acontecido. — Inclinava-se em direção a ela.

Judi não conseguia dizer nada, e, quando os lábios dele toca ram os seus, seu último pensamento coerente desapareceu.

Seu beijo e seu toque eram suaves. Ela deixou que Miklos a deitasse sobre os lençóis de seda e gemeu de prazer quando o corpo dele cobriu o seu.

Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para tirar o edredom do meio deles. Então ergueu uma sobrancelha ao olhá-la.

Judi vestia uma cópia de uma antiga camisola de princesa, feita de seda branca e renda. Uma das empregadas deve tê-la dado a ela. Sob a luz matinal que entrava pela janela, a camiso la deixava pouco à imaginação.

Judi tomou consciência de si mesma quando seus mamilos se eriçaram sob aquele olhar quente. E, como era o tipo de homem que dificilmente deixava passar algo, ele percebeu e olhou fixo para eles. Um sorriso sexy abriu-se em seus lábios.

— Você devia ter vindo para Valtria antes. — Sua boca, que roçava um mamilo através da seda, lhe tirou a capacidade de responder.

Miklos colocou a mão boa sob a camisola, acariciando sua pele quente. Ela arqueou-se de prazer enquanto apertava os om bros dele.

— Não acho que deveria ser princesa — ele disse.

Ela se desanimou. Ali estava. Tinha de criar coragem e ser razoável. Miklos estava cem por cento certo em relação a isso. Judi odiava que essas palavras a machucassem mesmo assim.

— Você cresceu com ideais diferentes. Muito mais liberda de. Seria duro para você. Mais do que posso pedir. — Ele pren deu a respiração. — Mas vou pedir mesmo assim. Não quero que se vá.

Judi ficou pasma por um segundo, sem ar, antes de conseguir responder:

— Não irei. — Ela respirou fundo.

— Quis dizer nunca mais. Ela fixou seus olhos nos dele.

— Quero que se case comigo, Judi. Sei que para você isso parece arcaico demais e muito repentino, mas...

Ela o calou com um beijo. Estava exultante. Seu corpo, trê mulo de desejo.

Longos minutos se passaram antes que voltassem a se separar.

— Casamento para mim... Não posso garantir que mereça que você se dê ao incômodo, por mais que eu tente — ele disse.

— Você vale o incômodo. Ele sorriu.

— Eu te amo. — Miklos então ficou todo sério. — Eu te amo — repetiu.

— Também te amo, príncipe Miklos.

— Princesa Judi... — Ele saboreou as palavras. — Vou ado rar dizer isso.

Miklos a beijou antes que ela pudesse responder. E, na ver dade, que resposta devia ser dada? O que havia entre eles era pura alegria, amor, um presente dos céus.

— Desculpe por eu não ter um anel. Quero algo com signifi cado histórico, mas as joias reais mais importantes são mantidas no tesouro. Mesmo eu preciso marcar hora para retirar algo.

— Não preciso de um anel luxuoso.

— Vai ter um anel que causará inveja nas princesas do mun do todo.

— Só quero que todos saibam que pertenço a você.

— Suponho que, como não me chamou de arcaico durante dias, eu precisasse de um lembrete. — Ele revirou os olhos. — Mas disse a verdade. Você pertence a mim. — Ficou pensativo.

— Acha que podíamos mandar fazer uma camiseta? Essas coi sas não são costume em seu país?

Ela deu um tapa de brincadeira nele. Então algo lhe ocorreu, e Judi riu.

— O que foi? — Miklos recuou.

— E pensar que quase fui para Puerto Vallarta em vez de vir para cá.

— Por que não foi?

— Tia Viola me fez desistir. Disse que lá era cheio de lagar tos, aranhas gigantes, cobras e morcegos.

— No resort? — Sua voz era cética.

— Ela deve ter exagerado. Estava inflexível quanto a eu de ver vir para cá.

— Vou providenciar para que ela receba uma condecoração real

— Oh, ela gostaria disso.

— Sabe do que eu gostaria? Judi sorriu.

— Pelo seu jeito, tenho uns bons palpites.

O olhar dele tornou-se voraz.

— Adoro princesas espertas.

— Só uma, espero.

— Adoro a _minha _princesa — ele corrigiu. —Amo você, Judi Marezzi, em breve Kerkay. Mal posso esperar.

O beijo que Miklos lhe deu fez sua cabeça girar. A mão más cula reverenciou cada centímetro de seu corpo, removendo to dos os obstáculos.

O sol encheu o quarto de uma luz dourada.

Ele estava nu.

Uau.

Magnífico.

Eles ficaram quase nus quando fizeram amor na prisão do general, pensando que seria seu último dia vivos, mas a prisão era muito escura. Era a primeira vez que Judi conseguia real mente vê-lo.

Ela deixou seu olhar deslizar sobre os macios vales e monta nhas de seu corpo. Tudo em perfeita ordem. Peito largo e barri ga reta com uma fileira ondulada de músculos. Até seu corpo parecia disciplinado.

Judi se esticou. A pele dele era morna em sua mão. Ela se inclinou para a frente e roçou os lábios nos dele.

— Eu não quis que isso acontecesse.

— Eu quis.

— Desde quando? — Judi chegou a cabeça para trás para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Desde que você desembarcou do avião.

Satisfação, prazer, vaidade, ou algo parecido, a fez vibrar.

— Eu achei que você fosse segurança do aeroporto. Ele deu uma breve gargalhada.

E a beijou com vontade. E de algum modo a manejou para que ficasse bem onde ele queria. Depois começou a seduzir seu cor po, toque por toque, mordidinha a mordidinha, levando-a a seu limite com uma paciência que parecia inesgotável. Mas o prínci pe á fez esperar, a deixava mais cheia de desejo a cada toque, fa zia-a querê-lo.

Ele era perfeito. Seu príncipe. E a amava. A cabeça de Judi girava. Miklos a tocava com tanta ternura que punha seu cora ção em chamas. Não conseguia impedir que suas mãos errantes o explorassem.

Precisava dele para apagar as imagens da violência dos últi mos dias. Queria fazer o mesmo por Miklos. Queria fazê-lo es quecer seu ferimento.

— Não devia ter cuidado com sua mão?

— Deram-me tanto analgésico que não vou sentir nada por pelo menos uma hora. Quero desfrutar dessa hora, O resto do meu corpo pode sentir tudo. Acho que devemos nos concentrar no lado positivo.

Ela o colocou na cama.

— Vamos manter essa mão fora do caminho para não ma chucá-la.

— Vai ser a enfermeira de seu soldado ferido? — Seu sorriso guloso aumentou.

— Pode apostar. — Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo. Adorava sua boca masculina e sensual.

Aquela boca poderia levá-la a fazer qualquer coisa, Judi re fletiu durante um longo momento depois. Seu corpo vibrava de excitação e prazer.

Ele trocou suas posições e a colocou embaixo de si. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e segurou seu queixo para beijá-la de novo.

Seus músculos retesados revelaram que estava tão no limite quanto ela, mas ele se refreou, não se apressou. Beijou-a no ros to, no pescoço, descendo com uma lentidão torturante em dire ção a um mamilo que pedia atenção. Miklos ouviu o apelo silen cioso e provou ser extraordinariamente prestativo.

Miklos parecia saber o que ela queria e quando, do modo exato. Um calor pulsou entre suas pernas onde seus corpos se tocaram, e ela pôde sentir a rigidez de seu desejo.

Agora. Queria-o agora; tudo nele. Nunca quisera alguém com tanta urgência.

Mas Miklos não se apressou com o outro mamilo, fazendo-a se derreter toda. Agora. Agora. Ela não agüentava mais. Paciên cia era uma virtude que perdera momentaneamente.

— Por favor. — Judi suspirou.

Miklos passou para a parte de baixo de seu seio, e seus beijos quentes desceram cada vez mais. Ela não conseguia mais respirar. E então fizeram amor um com o outro, a princesa e o príncipe.

**EP****Í****LOGO**

— Como está minha princesa Judi? — Miklos veio por trás e abraçou sua barriga redonda enquanto ela olhava seu cabelo, que a cabeleireira real preparara com perfeição uma hora antes.

— Mal posso esperar para segurar nosso bebê.

— Eu também não. Ele está bem agitado hoje. Parece estar praticando esgrima aqui.

— Nunca é cedo demais para começar. Pronta para ir?

— Claro.

Jantar no palácio real ainda a deixava nervosa, porém. O pa lácio de Buckingham, em Londres, não era nada diante do palá cio de Valtria, tão majestoso em tamanho e esplendor. Ela ainda não se acostumara ao exército de empregados em casa.

Seu castelo ancestral no sopé das montanhas parecia mais simples, embora ainda se sentisse oprimida também por ele. Por enquanto só conseguia lidar com o castelo.

Ainda não estava pronta para a vida no palácio, com toda sua formalidade e protocolo. Para sua surpresa, achou a família real mais do que acolhedora, até mesmo a rainha, que ganhara novas forças ao saber que logo seria avó. Sua saúde melhorara. Estava determinada a ver o bebê nascer.

Como os príncipes sempre visitavam o castelo de Maltmore, controlando as reformas, ela sempre tinha companhia. O país estava calmo, e Judi esperava que continuasse assim para sem pre. Com o general morto, as forças rebeldes se dispersaram.

Tentava não pensar nos poucos dissidentes remanescentes ou no Concilio da Liberdade e nos três homens poderosos que o formavam, nenhum deles ainda identificado. Miklos continua va trabalhando nisso, Judi confiava totalmente em seu marido. Era o homem mais maravilhoso que conhecera. Adorava sua vida ali.

A verdade era que Judi estava sendo mimada. Os príncipes a reverenciavam e flertavam descaradamente com ela, às vezes só para irritar Miklos. A rainha a tratava como a filha que nunca tivera.

Sua cabeça ainda girava com essa súbita grande família amo rosa. Eram extraordinários, em todos os sentidos. Esperava que a pequena proeza que acabara de cometer não deixasse nenhum deles com raiva.

— Que foi? — Miklos percebeu imediatamente sua expressão.

— Eu só... — Judi hesitou Como Benedek se sente em relação à intromissão?

— Em quê?

— Sua vida amorosa — ela disse numa voz fraca, pensando que o que fizera poderia não ter sido uma boa idéia.

— O que você fez?

— A reforma da Royal Opera House acabou.

— Correto. — Miklos olhou-a mais de perto.

— E precisa de uma noite de abertura adequada.

— Desde quando se interessa por ópera?

— Desde que pedi para Rayne fazer o espetáculo de abertu ra. — Ela prendeu a respiração.

— Rayne Williams?

Judi confirmou, impressionada por Miklos saber o sobreno me dela. A atual diva da ópera usava o primeiro nome na última década. Aos 40, foi aclamada como a maior sensação do século. Sua beleza inspirou filmes e linhas de cosméticos. E, aparente mente, um jovem príncipe europeu.

— Acha que Benedek vai me matar? Ele sempre teve uma paixão por ela.

Que tentou manter em segredo, mas não conseguiu. Não quando abandonava tudo e voava para onde quer que ela esti vesse para ver cada nova apresentação de Rayne.

— Se ela ainda viajasse, provavelmente a teria convidado ele mesmo. Não se desaponte se ela disser não — Miklos a preveniu.

O medo de avião da diva era de conhecimento público. Cin co anos antes, seus pais tinham morrido num acidente aéreo. Rayne só não estava no mesmo voo por causa de um problema nas cordas vocais que precisava de atendimento médico imedia to. Seu empresário trocou seu voo para o próximo e correu com ela para um especialista. A diva não fez aquele voo e nenhum outro desde então.

— Ela já está superando isso — Judi lhe assegurou.

— E como sabe?

— Tia Viola.

— Ela vem para Valtria?

— Talvez para o batizado. Ainda está muito nervosa em ficar diante da rainha. Acha que vai ser repreendida por negligenciar seus deveres comigo nos últimos vinte anos.

A única reação de Miklos foi revirar os olhos na direção do teto.

— Como tia Viola conhece Rayne? — ele se lembrou de perguntar.

— A mãe de Rayne era uma boa amiga dela. Faziam obras de caridade. Ela manteve contato com a filha.

— Achei que seu trabalho nos Estados Unidos fosse cuidar de você, não socializar.

— Eu não precisava de supervisão o tempo inteiro.

Miklos ergueu um pouco a sobrancelha.

— Discordo. Você sempre foi impossível desde que chegou aqui. Não posso tirar os olhos de você por um segundo.

Ela deu uma leve cotovelada na sólida parede de músculos atrás de si.

— Tudo bem. — Miklos parou de provocá-la. — Se tia Vio la consegue trazer Rayne para Valtria e fazer meu irmãozinho feliz, conseguirei uma carta oficial de perdão da rainha para todos os seus pecados passados e futuros.

Judi se virou para ele e ficou sem ar com o olhar cheio de amor que o marido lhe dirigiu.

— Ei, este ano está se revelando bom. — Miklos roçou seus lábios nos dela. A rainha está bem como há muito não se sentia. Conseguimos impedir uma rebelião. Encontrei o amor da minha vida, Benedek está prestes a ter uma chance igual, e Istvan... — Ele se calou.

— Istvan o quê?

— Só ia dizer que vai se tornar tio. Todos os meus irmãos vão. Estão todos ansiosos. — Ele mordiscou seu lábio inferior.

E quase conseguiu distraí-la do assunto. Quase.

— Istvan o quê?

Miklos pareceu constrangido.

— Não posso falar.

— Também está apaixonado?

Ele era tão introvertido. Judi estava curiosa de saber quem era a mulher que o deixou a seus pés. Istvan passava a maior parte do tempo em museus e escrevendo textos históricos para a Royal Academy. Fazia algumas escavações também. Era um tipo de Indiana Jones, mas muito mais bonito e muito, muito mais tímido socialmente.

— Amor? Deus, não. — Miklos a olhou, horrorizado. — Ela teria de ter pelo menos mil anos e vir em um sarcófago intocado para interessar a meu irmão.

— Ele descobriu algo? — ela adivinhou.

Miklos confirmou, relutante. Judi já vira aquele olhar antes.

— Não teria nada a ver com a misteriosa Irmandade da Co roa, teria?

Ele deu um irritante sorriso evasivo.

— Deixe-me adivinhar, Istvan encontrou os túmulos dos pri meiros príncipes.

— Oh, sabemos onde estão. Nas catacumbas, sob a abadia.

— Ele encontrou suas espadas legendárias. Seus olhos se encheram de pesar.

— Essas ainda estão perdidas.

O pensamento seguinte de Judi a fez arregalar os olhos.

— Ele encontrou as joias?

Segundo a lenda, que Judi vinha tendo tempo de sobra para pesquisar ultimamente, as conquistas românticas da Irmandade perdiam apenas para suas habilidades de combate. E as damas que se apaixonavam por eles, supostamente milhares, embora Judi achasse difícil acreditar nisso, os presenteavam com obje tos de seu apreço, na maioria das vezes uma de suas joias, como recordação, amuleto de boa sorte ou coisa parecida. Pelas con tas, as reservas que acumularam foram consideráveis.

Eles planejavam financiar um exército com elas e expulsar invasores estrangeiros, mas foram traídos c mortos, e seu tesou ro desapareceu.

— Istvan encontrou as joias? — ela tornou a perguntar.

— Encontrou alguns documentos que podem levá-lo ate elas. — Miklos enfim admitiu, relutante. — Lembra-se de como parte do teto da Casa de Guarda da Torre Sul desabou durante a batalha?

— Não poderia esquecer, já que eu estava embaixo dele. Miklos a apertou em seus braços.

— Istvan foi até lá no dia seguinte, à procura de informação sobre construção medieval e na esperança de encontrar armas ou ferramentas quebradas dentro das paredes. Encontrou uma bolsa de couro com documentos.

— O que há neles?

— Nada. O bolor os destruiu. Mas está convencido de que achou uma pista.

Devia estar. Istvan ficava otimista com cada mínima desco berta, mesmo que trivial. Claro que pensaria que era um achado importante. E também devia estar convencido de que poderia restaurar aqueles papéis e lê-los. Tinha uma concentração única quando se tratava de seu trabalho.

— Não conte a eles que sabe disso. — Miklos beijou uma pálpebra de Judi, depois a outra. — A Irmandade é para ser nosso segredo — ele disse como se falasse sobre garotos leva dos. Como se fosse assunto só de seus irmãos. Como se não ti rasse um grande prazer de suas reuniões secretas e todo o resto.

Judi sorriu. Deus, amava seu príncipe valente da sociedade secreta.

— Meus lábios estão selados. Ele a beijou.

— Podemos nos demorar nisso por mais alguns minutos?

**Próximos Lançamentos**

**EMO****ÇÃ****O NO DESERTO**

_**Donna Young**_

Ela o havia abandonado. E seu irmão morrera. Cuidadosa mente, ela moveu o pé à frente, buscando o beco sem saída com os dedos. Anna parou, se equilibrou. O ar mudara de di reção, enviando uma leve brisa á dançar pelos tornozelos dela.

Uma bruma, mais névoa do que luz, surgia em seu caminho.

Piscando com força, ela obrigou seus olhos a se ajustarem à semiescuridão e usou o leve nevoeiro para guiá-la.

Na base da pedra, não mais do que uns 30 cm x 60 cm, ha via um duto de ventilação, sua abertura bloqueada por uma grade de ferro forjado.

Anna apoiou as costas na parede e deslizou até o chão, igno rando a ardência do arenito contra seus ombros nus.

— Não se preocupe, Rashid, vamos conseguir. — Ou mor rer tentando, Anna acrescentou silenciosamente. Ela baixou o olhar para o bebê, usando o calor dele para aliviar os nós em seu estômago.

Com a mão livre, ela puxou a grade.

— Parece que eles lacraram com cimento — murmurou. Depois de se acocorar, ela aconchegou o bebê em suas coxas. — Vou precisar das duas mãos, lindo. Então, temos que deixar você confortável.

Do lado de fora, arbustos ladeavam o duto, mas nada blo queava o buraco em si. Anna expirou, sem perceber até então que havia prendido a respiração.

Puxou a faca de Alma da parte de trás do cinto, percebendo a sensação do frio aço sob as pontas de seus dedos.

— Aqui vamos nós. — Depois de se esticar obliquamente a Rashid, Anna empertigou os ombros e começou a raspar entre o cimento e o ferro. Seus movimentos eram desajeitados e len tos enquanto ela tentava manter o bebê protegido das lascas de concreto que voavam. — Se tivermos sorte, essa coisa está apodrecendo há um século. — Ela arrastou a faca em torno das quatro bordas, fazendo pressão até que seus braços tre messem, seus músculos doessem.

Sendo filha do presidente dos Estados Unidos, Anna estive ra na companhia de políticos durante sua vida inteira. Aos 27 anos, ela compreendia que a ganância minava o ataque dos rebeldes à família real. A Al Asheera falharia. Ela precisava acreditar nisso.

Mas não antes que centenas mais morressem.

A cada passada, ela enterrava a lâmina mais fundo, raspan do e golpeando, tentando separar a grade do cimento. O vento ficou mais forte, secando a película de suor em uma apertada máscara, fazendo a pele dela coçar.

Um pedaço de cimento caiu do alto da grade. Com um pe queno grito, ela largou a faca, calçou os dedos entre o metal e a parede, sem se importar se aquilo quebraria suas unhas. Pu xou o metal até que, silenciosamente, a grade caiu em suas mãos.

Tremendo, ela a jogou para o lado.

— Certo, querido, hora de correr...


End file.
